An Affair to Remember
by sablefalls
Summary: Aang knows what he's doing is wrong but it's not like he can stop himself...this might be their last chance to be together before one has to take the other down in battle.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I haven't forgotten about my other story...I've started a new job that has sapped my energy. This may or may not be a one-shot. It all depends on the plot bunnies that stalk me at night. Obviously in this fic Aang is not cannon age..I place him at about 16. **_

Aang knows what he's doing is wrong but it's not like he can stop himself; not like she would let him. The back of Azula's head hits the wall harder than he intends but it draws a gasp from those painted lips that Aang wants to hear again. Sharp nails dig into his arms seeking leverage, trying to gain the upper hand but he _knows_ what makes Azula weak. The tearing of her shirt and under bindings sparks uncertainty in those golden eyes even as he presses her more fully against the wall dwarfing her with his larger frame.

Azula struggles against him. She always does. The Princess must keep up appearances that she went down fighting, whether it's for her own sense of propriety or her father's he isn't sure. Aang is content to play along even though the fingertip bruises on her pale skin never fail to make him cringe inwardly afterward.

Here, now, with her back against the wall, trapped between the unforgiving stone and an unyielding Avatar, Azula looks up at him with wild golden eyes and a crimson streak of blood smeared across her cheek. His gray eyes focus on the bruised and already swollen lip.

A bit of blood never stops Azula. "What are you waiting for?" She taunts him breathlessly, even as she arches against him pressing ample bare breasts against the heated skin of his chest.

Sliding his hand between them, Aang pulls at the belt around the waist of her pants. "Stop wearing such complicated clothing." It's a struggle to speak at all with the Fire Nation Princess wrapping herself around him.

Winding her arms around his neck, she pushes up on her tip toes to kiss him. Azula is tall but Aang easily looms over her. Her kisses taste of blood but this is nothing new; every time they come together one of them always walks away with a myriad of injuries.

Unsteady hands rip the silk fabric of her pants in his haste and he pays little heed to the strangled sound she makes in disapproval. He drives all thoughts of her ruined wardrobe out of her mind when he braces one hand on the rock wall behind her and lifts her up with his other. Long legs wrap around his waist and she lets out a hiss of pleasure as she sinks down onto him.

It's frantic, and it's rushed, and _why_ do they never seem to have enough time to really enjoy _this_.

As he thrusts into Azula's warm pliable body she makes soft sounds with smirking red lips. At any time they could be caught and Aang wonders just how he would explain it to his friends. Her friends could catch them he supposes but he's sure Azula would turn on him in an instant and go on the attack.

Azula growls in frustration, arching her back, as she seeks a different angle. Aang takes the hint pushing away from the rock wall. He doesn't break contact as he lays her down on the pile of discarded clothes strewn on the ground. Her dedication to training shows in her flexibility as he pushes her legs higher and sinks deeper inside of her.

Her breath escapes in short shallow pants as she spreads her arms on either side bracing herself against the violent harsh pace he has set.

Time is of the essence when bedding the enemy.

Vaguely he wonders what became of the others. Azula always manages to find a way to get him separated from the group. Sokka and Katara can hold their own against Mai and Ty Lee but surely _someone_ is going to say _something_ about how the Princess and the Avatar keep mysteriously disappearing in the heat of battle, late at night, or just whenever they happen to be in proximity of one another.

Azula's sharp teeth on the side of his neck draw him back to the task at hand and the way she feels as she tightens around him drawing closer to that sweet release they both seek. Her inner walls flutter almost pushing him past the point of no return. He grits his teeth against the sensation holding out. He never knows when it might be the last time and he wants to savor every moment he has with her.

A small growl reaches his ears and the way her tight warm muscles clench tells him she is near. With a quick motion she grasps the back of his neck and pulls him down more on top of her once again altering the angle of his thrusts.

It's pure heaven and he finds himself falling as Azula drags him over the edge with her.

His mind has effectively disconnected from his body and he has the vague sensation of floating in a post-orgasmic haze. Beneath him Azula trembles slightly from having found her own nirvana. Aang buries his head against the nape of her neck and inhales the intoxicating scent of her skin. One hand gently slides down her side in a soft caress as he is reluctant to let go just yet.

Azula's breathy voice draws him out of his revere, "I'm returning to the Fire Nation."

Aang doesn't move, doesn't acknowledge her announcement but only lets out a sigh which ghosts across the swell of her breasts. Her sharp nails trace the back of his neck in a lazy line as they both contemplate this news. When he does meet her eyes he is surprised by the intensity he sees in their amber depths.

There is so much he could say. Maybe should say but he doesn't. They both know what this is, what it means. Instead he kisses her but the way her hands frame his face as her lips move against his sparks a feeling of doubt about her true feelings. Encouraged he deepens the kiss tangling his fingers in her long hair and Azula hums in approval as her legs tighten around his waist holding him to her. Working his lips down her jaw to her neck, he feels her arch against him and let out a small sigh at the contact.

"I'll miss you." He lets himself admit to her bare shoulder.

Azula surprises him with a small laugh. "You could come with me."

Aang smiles as he nuzzles against her throat. "I could." They both know it is inevitable that one day the Avatar will face the Fire Lord. Aang tries to not let himself think about whose side Azula will be on. "You could always stay. Teach me Fire Bending" He offers knowing she won't.

Azula makes a noncommittal hum as her hands slide down his back. He shivers whether from the sensation of her searing skin or the chill from evaporating sweat in the night air he isn't sure.

Propping his weight on his elbows beside her head he looks down at her. Golden eyes watch him curiously as he brushes strands of hair from her face. He wipes the streak of red from her cheek and her eyes close at the tenderness of the gesture. When her pink tongue darts out to lick at the blood still on her lips, he finds himself hardening at the sight. It could be the idea that this might be their last chance to be together before one has to take the other down in battle but the thought is unpleasant so he pushes it away.

It's lust. Simple lust. He shouldn't give into it but she gives a low moan at the feel of him stiffening inside of her that spurs rational thought from his mind. Her legs tighten around his waist and she rolls her hips into his and Aang is lost inside of her.

He doesn't rush this time. If they are going to be caught, found out, and made to pay for it then he is going to enjoy every last bit of her. Azula seems to have the same thoughts as she is gentler this time nipping at his neck and chest as her long nails trace the line of the blue arrow down his back. When he feels the telltale signs of her body responding to his, he strives to draw it out as long as he can.

Aang wants to remember every last detail. He wants it _seared _into his memory. His blood is rushing in his ears and a sheen of sweat breaks out over his skin again as he dangles on the edge of that precipice.

Words drip from Azula's lips. Words that make him clench his teeth as he holds out for just a little more. Words that make him regret his lot in life but thankful for it all the same.

He will face the Fire Lord. He will end the war. He will save the world.

As Azula cries out his name and he fills her again, Aang is left to wonder if it will be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I have decided to continue this story. It will be slow going as plot bunnies keep ambushing me with various other stories as well. _**

Zuko spreads his fingers over the curling parchment flattening it out on the small table before him. Iroh hums in contemplation as Zuko rereads Azula's words. Sitting back he lets the paper slide through his fingers as it rolls back into shape.

"Azula always lies." The words are quiet but true. It has become a mantra of Zuko's over the years.

The flickering candle on the table throws shadows over the shabby room they have found while hiding in the Earth Kingdom. Iroh's forehead creases in thought but he doesn't speak. Zuko folds his arms over his chest and scowls at the offending scroll; the edges begin to smolder. Reaching out Iroh picks it up and unfurls it to read for himself. The wording is short, simple and the edges continue to burn away.

"I know of this place." Iroh answers finally. "It is rather unsavory."

"It has to be a trap." Zuko mutters.

"And yet the denizens will have no love for the Fire Nation." Iroh leaves the real truth unspoken. There will be no love for Azula.

Zuko ponders this searching for an angle that Azula will exploit. "Surely she won't be alone." Even as he says this, something tells him that Azula will do just that."Azula always lies." He repeats trying to quench his growing curiosity.

Iroh watches carefully as he sets the scroll down. The spark of interest is in Zuko's eyes. Azula asks only a short meeting with the Prince and makes no other guarantee other than she will be alone and Zuko will be free to go afterward.

"If she does arrive alone, then she will be at a disadvantage." Iroh points out as the remainder of the scroll disintegrates into a smoky mess.

Zuko's amber eyes burn in the dark of the small room. "Azula is never at a disadvantage."

ooooooooooooo

The tavern is seedy and noisy. Various fights are in progress and the drink flows freely. Zuko makes his way through the crowd avoiding the scuffles and women selling their wares until he reaches the back of the tavern. The hooded figure seated in the dark corner does little to acknowledge him. He sits across her at the table.

"You really are slumming it aren't you?" He asks wryly.

"Zuzu, my, how you've grown."

He frowns at the lilt in Azula's voice. "What do you want, Azula?" Zuko snaps.

Long manicured nails push the dark hood back revealing the yellow gleaming eyes of his sibling. "It's been so long since we've chatted. I thought it was time for us to catch up."

Zuko doesn't answer the teasing tone and instead stares her down.

With a dramatic sigh, Azula casts disinterested eyes around the tavern. "I've been summoned back to the Fire Nation." When he fails to react to her announcement, she glares at him. "Father is up to something."

The urge to scoff rises in his throat. He swallows bitter words and, instead, says, "When isn't he?" Zuko narrows his eyes. "Did you want a goodbye or something?"

Azula's lips quirk into a smile. "I've already said my goodbyes to anyone that matters." Her jab is met with stony silence. Tapping her nails on the dirty table before them, she leans forward. "I wanted to impart a word of advice to you before I do leave." Zuko mirrors her action leaning forward as well. "The Avatar is not the enemy."

With a huff, Zuko sits back, the force knocking his chair a few inches along the sticky tavern floor. "I don't have time for your games, Azula."

Before he can rise to leave, her hand darts out grabbing hold of his wrist. Zuko flinches at the firm grip of his sister's small hand. "It's not a game, Zuko. Aang is not the enemy." The words are insistent and rushed.

Use of the Avatar's real name gets his attention. "What do you mean?" The accusation leaves his voice.

Pulling him closer to her, Azula leans in. "He needs a Fire Bending teacher, Zuko."

Twisting his wrist out of her grasp, he scowls at her. "I must regain my honor or did you forget that?"

Zuko is unprepared for Azula's derisive snort. "Didn't anyone tell you that Father can't give you back your honor? He can't give you something he could never take away in the first place, Dum Dum."

Uncle has said as much to him but Zuko has stubbornly refused to listen. Seeing she has his attention, Azula continues "You_ will_ lose your honor if you don't help Aang."

"Since when are you and the Avatar on a first name basis?"

"Oh, I've been busy, brother."

There is more to the story. There always is with Azula. Something about her smile compels Zuko to sit down and hear her out.

Ooooo

Ever since their almost kiss in the Cave of Two Lovers, Katara has contemplated what it would be like to be something more with the Avatar. Aunt Wu's prediction that she would marry a powerful bender rings clearly in her mind and it's no secret that they have flirted and been more than friendly with each other. Sokka has been on guard with watchful big brother eyes, boomerang at the ready. But something has changed in the last several weeks and whereas Aang use to be open with her, he is now closed off and distant.

As his best friend, Katara likes to think that he could speak to her about anything, but any and all attempts to draw him out are rebuffed. It has left her feeling off balance and uncertain. Sokka's attempts have fallen flat as well, so now the Water Tribe siblings content themselves with moving around the small camp site and watching the unmoving back of their friend's head as he meditates on a rocky outcropping some distance away.

oooo

Air Nomads have always experienced wanderlust and this is no different. The impulsive need to just fly off into the wild blue yonder itches at his fingertips. No one could stop him if he did. No one should. He is, after all, a Master Air Bender; the Last Air Bender. It's almost his duty to fly off and follow his heart. But is it really following his heart if he were to chase Azula down?

He's not foolish enough to think this is love. Lust? Absolutely. However lust shouldn't feel like _this_. It wouldn't give him the desire to want to fly into the very heart of the Fire Nation, into Ozai's palace, and snatch Azula from her home, from her father's grasp, take her with him and then…then…then what? It's not as if they could build a life together. Azula won't be the one to help him bring back the Air Benders.

At times he thinks he should say something to his friends. Let them know just what is going on; why he is so remote. The words escape him though. Telling Katara and Sokka he's been carrying on with Azula, the very face of the _enemy,_ makes his mouth go dry. So many times the words have been on the tip of his tongue but he loses his nerve and avoids it altogether. It's the Air Bender in him.

His hand closes around the ancient glider at his side as he stands. It's second nature to snap the wings open and with a quick push he is off.

He's not chasing her down. He just isn't ready to let her go.

Ooooo

Azula watches from the rear of the ship as the Earth Kingdom fades into the distance. Returning to the Fire Nation fills her with a sense of dread. She has yet to accomplish her task of capturing the Avatar but something tells her that Ozai has summoned her for something other than to account for what is taking her so long. There are countless reasons the Fire Lord would send for his only daughter; none of them good.

Perhaps it is for the best. Her task was to capture the Avatar, not whatever it was. Ozai would kill her on the spot if he were to find out exactly what liberties she let the enemy take with her.

She doesn't regret it though. How could she?

Azula isn't foolish enough to think her father actually loves her. Ever since Zuko's banishment, Ozai has been insufferable. His demands for perfection have only escalated. It hasn't always been easy but Azula has delivered, much to the begrudging satisfaction of the Fire Lord.

Azula wanted…no, she _needed_…something that was all hers. The Avatar…Aang… was that something.

From beside her, Ty Lee considers the small frown playing on the Princess' red lips but she doesn't draw attention to it. She knows when not to pry on the Royal's deeper thoughts. Something is going on though as the woman's aura has brightened considerably over the last several weeks.

"You should turn in. I will be along shortly." Azula's curt words are a dismissal.

Ty Lee flashes a cheerful smile before bouncing away. At the door, the acrobat glances at the princess standing forlornly at the stern of the ship before slipping inside closing the heavy metal door behind her.

It is nearly impossible to think with Ty Lee hanging around. Azula wants to sulk and she doesn't want witnesses to it.

Leaning over the railing she looks at the fast moving water below. Perhaps she should have disobeyed or at least put off returning so soon. Whatever awaits her, whatever her father has planned for her, won't be to her liking. Ozai sees her as a means to an end and nothing else. It's times like this that she envies Zuko. The Crown Prince, (_or is that former Crown Prince?_), has only one expectation to live up to and Azula has already had the Avatar in her grasp more than once. She smiles at the deeper meaning in her thoughts.

Azula would have no problem in turning him over to her father either. This she is reasonably sure of. There aren't any deeper attachments. She refuses to rely on anyone else. Azula has learned from an early age that she can only count on herself.

However, when a familiar shadow passes overhead obscuring the moonlight, Azula can't deny the smile it brings to her face.

Ooooooooooooo

Ty Lee presses her ear to the door striving to hear inside. Her room, like Mai's, connects to Azula's stateroom but the door has been locked and barred. Muffled sounds filter through but the words themselves are nearly lost to the metal barrier. She thinks she can make out a word here and there: _more, now, harder_; all of them in Azula's breathy voice. It doesn't take a big stretch of the imagination to guess _what_ is going on in Azula's bedchamber. The only question is _who_.

oooooooooo

Mai leans against the wall, tossing a shuriken from one hand to the other and sighs in resignation. The rhythmic thumping sound coming from beyond the wall ensures she will not sleep until Azula decides to. Briefly she wonders if she should find Ty Lee. The acrobat may have an idea as to the identity of Azula's midnight visitor but Mai dismisses the thought just as quickly. Azula is not one to permit gossip and speculation.

Not for the first time her thoughts drift to Zuko and the shuriken is deeply embedded in the Fire Nation tapestry hanging on the wall.

oooooo

Inside the bedchamber, Azula weaves a web of utter seduction. Surrounded in luxurious silks and deep reds, there is a heady scent of incense in the air. Azula braces her hands on the headboard in front of her as she slowly lowers herself feeling him sink deeper inside. His hands hold onto her hips with a tight grip that is sure to leave a mark. The moonlight filters through the windows highlighting the pale skin of the man underneath her.

A light sheen of sweat glistens on her skin as she arches up letting the tendrils of her long hair fall down her back. Aang seizes the opportunity and sits up to taste the heated skin of her neck. Tattooed hands burn just as hot over her bare skin and Azula can see the spark of a Fire Bender in his gray eyes. With a quick twist he is the one on top, pushing her into the soft bed. Sliding his arms under knees he spreads her legs wider and delves deeper inside her warm sheath.

This isn't where Aang should be but with Azula so hot and eager it is difficult to convince himself otherwise. Sharp nails rake down his back and his name passes her lips more than once. The way she trembles underneath him and her eyes flutter shut draws him in deeper. This isn't where Aang should be but there isn't anywhere else he would rather be.

Oooooo

"Maybe he got lost." Sokka offers with a shrug.

Katara refuses to meet his eyes and instead stares up at the nighttime sky. Two days ago they watched Aang take off and for two days they have waited for him to return. The Fire Nation is everywhere and the threat of capture is very real.

Appa rests easy, as does Momo. Sokka eventually drifts off on his bedroll beside the fire.

Only Katara doesn't sleep. She tries. The thin blanket does little to warm her so she stays close to the fire. The bedroll is a poor substitute for an actual bed but it's been so long since any of them have slept on a real bed that it has become a long forgotten memory.

Tossing and turning, she strives to close her eyes but worry keeps them open. For weeks, Azula and her friends have been one step behind them and it has made Katara edgy and nervous. She can tell Azula is toying with them. Each skirmish left Katara unsure as to what the point of it was because Azula doesn't seem serious about capturing the Avatar. If nothing else, Katara and Sokka have been able to hone their battle skills and managed to put Mai and Ty Lee on the defensive more than once. She wasn't sure how Aang was faring. Azula predictably went after him with a vengeance and it wasn't uncommon for Katara to lose track of them completely as she fought her own battles.

However, it has been a week since they have seen any sign of the Princess. In that week, Aang's mood has soured considerably. The waiting is perhaps the hardest part and now that he has disappeared they can't leave but they can't exactly stay. Eventually, Katara drifts off to a troubled sleep.

Oooo

The sun has barely been up long enough to melt the frost on the ground when she hears the gentle woosh of air. Throwing off her blanket, Katara scrambles to her feet. For a moment blue accusing eyes meet surprised gray ones and the next she is rushing to throw her arms around him. Relief floods through her that he is back and alive. His laugh, a deep sound, reverberates against her ear as he hugs her back, pressing her deeper into the soft silk of his shirt.

"Did you miss me?" He rests his chin on the top of her head.

Katara nods not trusting her voice to not snap at him. She breathes deep but instead of the comforting scent of a thunderstorm she smells something haunting and familiar. She stiffens in his arms.

"Where were you?" Her voice doesn't tremble.

She feels him tense against her.

"I had something to take care of." He says as he lets her go and steps away.

Katara watches him walk towards Appa, eyes carefully appraising for new injuries. Finding none, she follows intent on dragging the story out of him.

The bison groans in greeting as Aang strokes his large nose and Momo chatters from his perch on Appa's head.

"Azula." Katara spits the name out as she stands hands on her hips, ocean eyes glaring.

Aang is careful to not look at her. He knows his eyes will give it away so instead he focuses on his pet, even though it feels like his heart will batter out of his chest."What about her?"

Katara makes a frustrated sound. "Did she hurt you? What happened?" His fights with Azula never go well. The Avatar always returns bloody, bruised and looking exhausted.

Aang draws a deep breath. Katara is under the impression that he battled the Princess.

"It's nothing."

"Azula is not nothing, Aang."

"I managed to get away and lose her. It's okay."

She wants to trust him and when he turns earnest gray eyes towards her she finds her anger melting.

"Next time, don't go alone. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Her words are soft and revealing.

Katara sees the hesitation in his eyes and it leaves her feeling more lost than ever.

Oooo

Ozai's yellow eyes gleam in the morning light. The steam rising from the cup of tea perched at his lips only adds to the mystique of the Fire Lord. Azula resists the urge to fidget under her father's stern gaze.

"Your efforts in the Earth Kingdom have failed." The voice is light, teasing, not at all accusing like the words themselves are.

Azula forces a smile."The Avatar is proving elusive." He's not elusive; she just wasn't done playing yet.

Ozai sets the tea cup down and regards her with his unwavering gaze. "If my most capable daughter is not able to capture the Avatar then that _traitor _will surely fail." Zuko's name has not passed his lips since the Agni Kai.

Azula shows no reaction to the venom in the Fire Lord's voice when referring to her fallen brother. Affection for her sibling will only earn her the scorn of her sire and there is no advantage to that.

Ozai continues, "He has been removed from the line of succession."

She doesn't blink, doesn't move; doesn't dare _breathe_ in the face of this news. For years her father has resisted taking this step as a woman has never yet ascended the throne of the Fire Nation and her father refuses to acknowledge any of the bastards born of the concubines…which leaves only one path.

The silence hangs between them with only the twittering of the birds in the air and the quacking of the turtle-ducks in the distance. Ozai's eyes never leave hers.

"It is time for you to marry." The words leave her feeling cold inside, colder than the night her mother disappeared, colder than the night her brother was banished. "Marry and secure the future of the Fire Nation."

The words hang heavy with implication: marry and bear children, the heirs to the throne, the ones that will continue her grandfather's work. Azula has known that despite her bending, despite her intellect and her ambition, that this was her father's true intent for her. Zuko so easily could have had their father's love if he had only played along. Azula, just by the misfortune of being female, serves no purpose to the Fire Lord other than the ability to lie on her back.

The fury must show in her eyes as Ozai's own are alight with amusement. "I have already chosen a suitable husband for you. Tonight he will join us for dinner."

Azula refuses to blanch at the announcement. She tamps down the rising anger and desire to show Ozai just how _worthy_ she is of ruling in her own right. Even if Zuko had somehow managed to rise to the position of Fire Lord, he would never have dared to presume he could order her life, her_ future_, like this.

She doesn't ask the identity of this future man: her soon-to-be lord and sire. She knows she doesn't need to ask. Her father will only reveal his plans in time and for his own purposes. Azula does what she knows is expected of her and bows her head to the Fire Lord's wishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara stares at the open doors, nerves tingling with warning. Something about this doesn't feel right.

"Why would the Fire Sages leave the doors open?" Sokka puts voice to their concerns.

Aang shakes his head as he peers closer into the darkened sanctuary. "They wouldn't. The doors can only be opened by a Fire Bender."

It is the Winter Solstice and they stand in Fire Nation territory.

"Actually, five Fire Benders are necessary to open the doors."

Katara's blood runs cold at the sound of that voice and the trio whirls to face the Fire Nation Princess who now stands in the hall behind them.

Azula neutrally observes their fighting stances with her own hands folded behind her back. It has the effect of drawing attention to her barely covered breasts. Fire Nation attire is more revealing to account for the hotter climate. Katara can only gape at the wide expanses of skin exposed over Azula's chest, arms and legs. Out of habit she glances at Sokka but frowns at the slightly glazed look in his eye as he also takes in the lines of Azula's dress. When she looks to Aang her frown turns into a scowl. The Avatar licks his lips as gray eyes focus on the thigh exposed by the split in the red panels of the woman's skirt.

"The Fire Sages have fled but fortunately, for you, I am a prodigy." Azula announces with a sense of satisfaction as she watches the path Aang's eyes take.

Seeing the men are distracted by the rich silk of Azula's dress..or rather the lack of, Katara asks, "Why would you help us?"

Azula meets her icy gaze with a resigned sigh. "Who says I'm helping? I only opened the doors."

It has to be a trap. Katara is sure of it.

Seeing the spark of concern in the Water Bender's eyes, Azula rolls her own. "Please. That would be too easy." She waves a dismissive hand towards her as she steps forward. "Are any of you Fire Benders?" Azula's eyes are smirking in Aang's direction. "Yet..that is."

A smile flits across the Air Bender's lips. "Why would you help me?"

Something about the inflection in his words sets alarms off in Katara's head.

Azula slides a step closer to him and shrugs. "I doubt Roku can tell you anything of importance so where is the harm?"

Aang nods sagely as if Azula's words were gold.

Katara isn't satisfied. "Then why?"

The Princess looks at her as if surprised she is still there. "I certainly don't have to explain myself to a peasant." For a moment Aang looks as if he will say something in her defense, but Azula glances over her shoulder at the dark shadows of the hallway. "Isn't that right, Zuzu?"

Seeing the prince step out of the dark puts the trio back on the defensive. However, Zuko's eyes are fixed on his sister's. "If you say so."

Azula gives a little laugh. "Oh Zuzu likes to rub elbows with the common people." Her yellow eyes bore into Katara's blue ones as she speaks. "He will make an excellent Fire Lord one day, don't you agree, Water Bender?"

Katara swallows back a retort and Azula's eyes dance with laughter.

"Zhao isn't far behind me." Zuko volunteers and Katara wonders at the sudden sneer on Azula's lips.

"Then you better hurry, Avatar." Azula's voice is almost that of a petulant child. "It would be best if Water Tribe were gone before he arrives." She says with a pointed look at the siblings. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Katara's eyes flare with fury. "If you think I'm leaving Aang alone with you, then you are crazy."

A sharp intake of breath sounds from the Prince's direction and the air around Azula suddenly blazes with heat, forcing Katara and Sokka to take a step back with wide eyes.

Whatever retort Azula has dies on her lips as Zhao's arrogant voice chimes in, "Insulting a member of the Royal family is a serious offense in the Fire Nation." Fire Nation soldiers stand at the ready behind their leader.

Katara doesn't miss how Azula's head bows slightly and those amber eyes dart to Aang, nor does she miss how Zuko takes a step forward putting himself between Zhao and them.

Azula purses her lips in a scowl before fixing it with a false smile as she turns to face the Admiral. "Oh, I think we can let her slide this time. She is after all from the bottom of the world."

Zuko throws his sister a sideways glance and Katara notices how Azula's hands, once again folded behind her back, are clenched so tightly they are a pale white and the long nails dig into the soft flesh of her palms.

Zhao smiles or at least attempts to smile. With a wave of his hand, the soldiers behind him fan out. "How forgiving of you, Princess, but I will not allow my future wife to be insulted by a commoner."

Out of the corner of her eye, Katara notices the way Aang's head jerks up at this remark. Her eyes drop to Azula's clenched hand and for the first time notices the ring that adorns her finger. A large diamond sparkles in the torchlight.

Before Katara can ponder why Azula would hide it, the Princess' low words reach her ears. "Zuko, now would be a good time to get the peasants out of here."

Zhao speaks with a slightly accusing tone, "I should have expected a traitor to work against the Fire Nation but not you, Azula."

"The Fire Temple is sacred ground, Zhao. I do not want the blood of the unworthy shed here." Azula's tone is biting.

Zhao looks for the moment as if he is considering the truth in her words.

So focused is Katara on the standoff between Zhao and Azula that she misses what is going on right beside her.

Wife…Aang sees the ring and the way Zhao's eyes rake possessively over Azula's body. It's an unpleasant feeling that rises inside of him and he does his best to tamp it down. Jealousy is blinding and he can feel the ancient power working at his fingertips.

The others continue on, quite unaware of the mounting danger right behind them.

Zhao shrugs dramatically. "Then they will just have to come quietly." With a nod his men begin to advance.

Azula tenses, but, before she can react, one arm slides around her waist and a blue tattooed hand closes around her neck, pulling her backward. Everyone turns in surprise as Aang holds Azula's wide-eyed struggling form.

"That's enough, Zhao." Aang says, even as he ignores the looks of shock from Katara, Sokka, and even Zuko.

Zhao hesitates uncertain if Azula is really in danger or not. "Release her, Avatar, and your friends may live."

"Katara, Sokka, get out of here." Aang says evenly, not taking his eyes of Zhao, and trying to ignore Azula squirming against him. "I have to get inside."

"I'm not leaving you." Katara tries to not let her fear show.

A quick glance at Sokka tells Aang that he's uncertain so he turns to the other person supposedly on his side. "Zuko, get them out of here."

The prince's eyes are reluctant but Azula arches her back putting up more of a fight, forcing Aang to tighten his hold on her.

"You won't get far." Zhao says calmly even as he slowly advances towards them and his soldiers spread out. "I'm sure the Fire Lord will be more than happy to meet you all."

Azula makes a sound in the back of her throat and Aang grits his teeth, staring Zhao down. "Fire comes from breath."Zhao stops and nods uncertain where he is heading with this. "Breath comes from air."

Azula's eyes widen and she gasps. Nothing. Panic begins to set in and she fights against the arms around her. It's not something Air Benders are meant to do, not even as a last resort. Life, all life, is valued. Azula's struggles become stronger but Aang only tightens his grip as he stares Zhao down.

"Aang?" Katara's voice is filled with shock and worry. The same look is mirrored on Sokka's face.

Concern for his sister causes Zuko to pause but he also sees where this is going. Azula seems to think the Avatar worth following, although this is a twist he is sure she didn't see coming. Zuko tries to have faith though and grabs Katara's hand pulling her with him, yelling for Sokka to follow.

"You wouldn't." Zhao says even as he watches as Azula's struggles begin to flail and weaken from lack of air.

"Are you willing to risk it?" Aang says, ignoring the way the Princess goes limp against him.

Zhao stares at the unconscious woman before waving his men off. "Speak with Roku but I'll be waiting for you afterward, Avatar, and I expect my fiancée to be unharmed."

"I look forward to it." Aang's voice is cold as he pulls Azula into the sanctuary and the doors close.

Oooo

"Let go of me!" Katara demands as she pulls on the hand encircling her wrist.

Zuko ignores her protests as he leads them down the hall. "Where is the Avatar's bison?"

Sokka jogs to catch up with them. "Down this way." He turns down another corridor.

"Why are you helping us?" Katara spits the words. "Since when did you decide to do the _honorable_ thing?"

Zuko turns glaring golden eyes to her. "Let's just say I realized my father can't restore my honor."

Before she can question the meaning of his words, Sokka's voice rings out in triumph and Appa's answering roar is music to her ears.

Ooo

Azula draws a shuddering breath as Aang lays her on the cold stone floor of the temple sanctuary but she doesn't stir. Gently he pushes her hair from her face and caresses her cheek. When he swipes the pad of his thumb over her soft full lips, unbidden memories of her wicked whispers come to mind. Azula shifts and lets out a small hum. The movement draws his attention to the ring on her finger glinting in the light of the temple. A cold feeling settles over Aang and he forces himself to break contact with her warm skin.

Fiancée.

Wife.

It shouldn't matter to him.

It shouldn't matter but it does.

Pushing thoughts of the Fire Princess out of his mind, Aang turns his attention to the matter at hand as the light of the solstice hits Roku's statue.

Oooo

Her head aches. There is a throbbing that reverberates with each heartbeat and it reminds her of the war drums of her father's army. Forcing her eyes open she frowns at the unfamiliar ceiling. It's not until she pushes herself upright that the fog is lifted from her mind and she remembers where she is and, more importantly, who she is with.

The sight that greets her though is unexpected. Once-gray eyes and blue arrows radiate a white light. He is seated in a meditation pose in the middle of the sanctuary before the statue of Roku. The lifeless eyes of the prior Avatar are aglow as well and Azula realizes she is in the midst of something beyond her understanding. Tentatively reaching forward she traces the blue arrow of his arm. The glowing skin is cool to the touch but exudes unnatural warmth.

As she looks up, she sees the solstice draw to an end as the sun fades plunging the temple into the darker orange light of the torches once more. One glowing tattooed hand grabs her wrist in a tight hold and eerie white eyes focus on her.

Oooo

They hesitate.

"Why aren't we moving?" Zuko growls impatiently from Appa's saddle.

Katara shoots him a dirty look. "We are waiting on Aang or did you forget he's still in there with your sister?"

As if Zuko could forget the sister that has plagued his every step and spoiled anything that was ever good in his life. "The idea was to get the two of you out of harm's way. Your Avatar seemed to think it was a good idea."

Katara has little recourse for this. Aang's behavior is shocking to say the least. While she has not been a big fan of the Royal siblings, she isn't sure what to make of Aang using his Air Bending to take the air from Azula's lungs. The panic in the Princess' golden eyes had sent a twinge to Katara's softer side.

"We can't just fly off and leave them." Sokka cuts in. "We just have to wait for Aang."

Zuko scowls but resists the urge to say what is on his mind. Trying to let go of his anger is difficult. Uncle Iroh has lectured him for years. It never seems to get easier.

His thoughts turn to Azula. When she approached him in the Earth Kingdom, something seemed different about her. Her suggestion to join the Avatar had struck a chord with him. He was certain she was setting him up for something but seeing her here and seemingly helping the Avatar as well makes him curious about just what his sibling is up to.

The ground beneath their feet shakes startling them. Appa gives a whine and Momo clings tighter to Katara's shoulder. When the first spurt of lava makes its way out the roof of the temple, any lingering resistance fades away and Appa pushes off the unsteady ground. They don't fly off though but rather circle around watching in horror as the Fire Temple is torn apart from the inside by a volcano of magma. Soldiers can be seen fleeing from the temple's entrance but the two they look for aren't to be seen.

The side of the temple is blown wide open and that is when Katara catches sight of the multicolored robes she was looking for. Appa sees it as well and dives in with a roar as the temple begins to crumble into the angry sea below.

Oooo

Azula is fighting against him but Aang is determined that this is one battle the Princess won't win. Grabbing her around the waist and pinning her arms, he pulls her towards the gaping hole in the temple wall. Even as she struggles against him, yelling curses and threats, he tries to gauge the distance to the water below. If the fall doesn't kill them then the jagged rocks will. The temple's foundation shakes underneath them and he can feel the tremors that are pulling it away from the rock wall. In a matter of moments they won't have a choice about jumping to a nearly certain death.

A roar and flash of white fur draws his attention and Aang laughs in relief. Azula freezes in her contest against him and stares with wide eyes at the beast flying towards them.

"Hold on" is all the warning she gets before she is Air Bended through the air.

The landing is anything but soft and Azula finds herself sprawled face down in the saddle and the heavy weight of the Avatar on top of her.

It only serves to enrage her more.

"Get off me!" She thrashes against him until Aang rolls off her.

Azula isn't content with this though and pursues him with strikes and curses. Aang puts his arms up to block her hits but with a growl of frustration he grabs her arms.

Zuko and the Water Tribe siblings stare wide eyed as the Princess and the Avatar tussle against one another. Errant kicks fly hitting more than one innocent bystander so Sokka guides Appa down to a small island nearby. The great beast touches the ground and Azula strikes out with a well placed kick, effectively winding Aang. Taking the opportunity she scrambles out of the saddle and onto the sandy beach below.

Aang isn't giving up this easy but it is little more than anger that propels him to follow the fleeing Princess. He gives into instinct and stomps the sand hard sending a ripple under her feet knocking her off balance. A bit of Air Bending closes the distance and he quickly has the Fire Bender pinned underneath him. Her arms are stretched above her head and her kicking legs are trapped between his own. Aang digs his heels into her thighs and Azula gives a shriek of frustration.

Zuko drops down onto the sand easy enough but just watches in fascination. Katara follows trying to make sense of the sight. Neither is sure if they should get involved.

"You almost killed me." Azula seethes through clenched teeth, arms straining to break free.

Aang tightens his hands around her small wrists. "You weren't in any danger."

Azula drops her head to the sand and strives to catch her breath. "You weren't the one unable to breathe."

It was a low move on his part but it worked as he was able to elude capture, speak to Roku, and, most importantly, get Azula away from Zhao.

His first clue should be how she suddenly stills and relaxes underneath him. His second clue should be the warning shout from Zuko. Full red lips erupt in blue flames and it is only by the grace of his Air Bending agility that he is able to avoid being burned too badly. Azula's tactic works as he lets go of her arms and dodges the flames. The Princess quickly bounds to her feet and makes a dash for the thick jungle in the center of the island.

"What was that?" Sokka yells.

Zuko grimaces. "There's a reason my Uncle was called the Dragon of the West." Not many Fire Benders are as adept at their bending to be able to control the Breath of Fire. Azula has managed to not only control it but wield it like a fine tuned weapon. Azula is, as always, in a class of her own.

"Aang," Katara calls as she rushes towards him.

He bounces to his feet and eyes the scorch mark on the shoulder of his robes. Katara's wide blue eyes see it as well.

"She could have hurt you." There is a tremor of anger in her voice.

Azula could have but didn't.

Gray eyes focus on the dense jungle. "Stay here." Katara isn't the only one experiencing anger.

Before she can even ask he is disappearing in the same direction of the Princess.

Ooooo

Azula is in a blind run. She has never been to this island but, given its size and lack of strategic location, she is doubtful the Fire Nation has paid it much attention anyway. All she is focused on is putting as much distance between her and one very irate Avatar.

This is a situation that has rapidly spun out of control and she isn't sure how to regain the upper hand. Her lungs burn and her throat aches. The sound of rushing water nears and she finds herself on the edge of a deep blue pool river of water. Dropping to her knees, Azula scoops a handful of the cool liquid and takes a tentative sip. The water is fresh and clean so she eagerly drinks until her thirst is slaked.

The rustle of wind in the underbrush is all the warning she gets before she finds she isn't alone. He isn't even breathing hard and she just glares.

"Isn't it about time we found something better to do with our time?" Azula bites out harshly.

The air around them begins to chill as his eyes darken. "You should have told me." His voice is deep and menacing.

Azula smirks. "I hardly think I need your permission to marry." Her tone is snide and dismissive.

With a shake of his head, he closes the distance moving faster than a person should. Too late she scrambles backwards but is unable to avoid his hands entrapping her own.

"I could care less what you do with Zhao, Princess," He snaps. "The comet, Azula. The comet the Fire Lord plans to use to end the war. The comet your grandfather used to start it."Her golden eyes stare daggers at him as she pulls and twists in his grasp. "The one used to kill my people. " Easily Aang turns her and pulls her backward against him. "Why didn't you tell me about the damn comet?"

Hearing such harsh words from the Avatar shocks her and she stills in his arms. "You think I should be sharing strategy with you?" She laughs and it's a bitter sound. "I may share things with you that I don't share with anyone else, yet that is, but I most certainly will not be betraying my nation for you."

"The Fire Lord will use that comet to destroy the other nations. That doesn't bother you? Are you really that cold?" Aang's voice is filled with accusation.

Azula leans her head back against his shoulder to look at him from the corner of her eye. "Stopping the Fire Lord is your job, not mine." She avoids revealing her true feelings about Ozai's plans.

His grip loosens enough for her to slip free and she puts a few feet of distance between them before turning to face him again. "What? Did you think that I changed sides just because we had sex? You're good, Avatar, but not that good. " She gives a laugh. "You really can't be this naïve."

Azula is doing what she does best and that is keeping people away before they get too close.

Aang ignores the jab at the more physical aspect of their relationship. "I have to stop Ozai _before_ the comet arrives. I'm just now learning Water Bending!" The frustration he feels is coming to the surface.

Azula rolls her eyes. "Oh, please. You've mastered the four elements a thousand times before. Why would this time be any different?"

He fixes her with eyes the color of an ocean storm. "Because I'm the last Air Bender."

There has never been a time in written history that an entire nation was obliterated, save one member. The pressure is overwhelming, not just to defeat the Fire Lord and save the world, but also to save his people.

He can see a shift in her eyes as the cold façade falls away and she stares at him with the same eyes that have locked with his countless times in more intimate moments. He sees her vulnerability and he knows she sees his. So much is at stake, not just for them but for everyone.

It's an internal war that Azula wages more than anything. The desire to follow her heart battles with the desire to earn her father's love. So much stands to be lost by so many. The words that flow so easily from her lips in the heat of passion now stick in her throat. She sees the hope in his eyes when her lips part. Her pink tongue darts out wetting them, belying the nervousness she feels. Breathing deeply, Azula closes the distance between them and, as her arms wrap around his neck, her lips whisper words in his ear that bring the Avatar to his knees.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko hesitates at the edge of the jungle. Zhao could be along any moment, but, Azula, or rather Aang, could need his help.

"Stay here and keep an eye out for Fire Nation ships." He says to the two pairs of blue eyes staring back at him.

"Oh, no." Katara snaps. "You aren't going in there and ganging up on Aang."

Zuko growls. "I told you I'm trying to help him."

She folds her arms across her chest and stares him down. The Water Bender is trying to appear threatening but it only serves to make her look adorable.

Zuko laughs and Katara scowls. "All you've done since we've known you is try to capture him."

He looks to Sokka but he has the same look on his face.

"Whatever," Zuko mutters. "Look, I'm going in to look for them. Stay here and try to not get captured."

He steps into the underbrush of the jungle.

"I'm going with you!" Katara calls out as she follows.

Zuko turns glaring golden eyes to her. "It's the jungle of the Fire Nation; not exactly full of friendly little penguins."

The jungles are known to play host to several predatory species.

Katara is as stubborn as the very block of ice she came from. "I'm a Water Bender. I can look after myself, Your Highness." She uses his title in jest.

The Prince growls as he turns and pushes deeper into the jungle.

"Hey, don't I get a say in any of this?" Sokka calls out from beside Appa.

"Yeah, don't get captured." Zuko calls over his shoulder as the jungle swallows him and the Water Bender up.

Ooooo

Azula doesn't struggle against him this time but she isn't exactly docile. Her nails dig roughly into his shoulders and her teeth are more piercing than normal. Fire Nation clothing does little to hide her charms and, for once, Aang is glad to not have to fight through the added layers she wore in the Earth Kingdom.

It takes little effort to push the skirt out of the way and sink inside the Fire Nation Princess. Azula gives a long hiss at the sensation as it has been far too long since he's taken her. She arches her back and wraps her long legs around him, pulling him as close as she can get him.

One tattooed hand is on her thigh digging into the soft flesh while the other is balanced beside her head. His gray eyes are intense on her golden ones as she meets him thrust for thrust. Nimble fingers work up his chest and she grabs a handful of Air Nation silk and pulls him down to her. Hungry red lips find his, nipping, licking and tasting.

The tension is coiled tight just waiting for the right moment. Pure instinct drives Aang to hook his elbows under her knees and pull up spreading her wider underneath him. Something breaks inside of her and he can feel it in the way her body reacts as she tightens and flutters around him. His name is a choked sob on her lips. It doesn't take much for him to follow and he can nearly feel the steam rising as he unloads inside of her.

His weight drops on top of her as he strives to catch his breath. Beneath his head, where it rests on her breasts, he can feel her pounding heartbeat and hear her ragged breathing. She pulls her nails from his shoulders where he is sure she has left her mark but she doesn't move to push him off her.

When his head clears enough for him to look up, her eyes are closed but she is smiling.

Oooo

"Katara," Zuko calls.

No answer.

"Katara, where are you?" He resists the urge to yell. There is no telling who or what else is lurking in the jungle.

Of course she would have to not listen to him and then get lost. Zuko shakes his head as he trudges along the small river he has found. Hopefully she has found her way back to Sokka and is waiting like she should have been in the first place. The girl is too young to be running around playing at saving the world. Zuko ignores the fact that the Water Bender is only one year younger than Azula. There is nothing youthful about his sister.

In the heavy underbrush, Zuko doesn't make a sound. Years of training have taught him to tread lightly and avoid detection. It's a useful talent to have when avoiding assassination attempts at the palace or sneaking up on unsuspecting Avatars.

At first, Zuko isn't sure of what he has heard. Azula isn't one to beg, but he would know her voice anywhere. The pleading sob sounds like the Avatar's name. Drawing closer to the water's edge he looks across the small river to the large rocks scattered on the other side. The delicate painted toes of his sister's feet pointing in the air are all he sees. It's not until the Avatar's tattooed head rises from between them that Zuko puts it together.

With a quick leap he is across the river and glaring down at the surprised faces of the couple.

"What in Agni's name are you doing?"

Azula rolls her eyes and Aang looks suitably scandalized.

"Really, Dum Dum, surely even you can figure it out." She says in a heavily annoyed tone as Aang helps her to her feet.

Zuko only watches as she dusts herself off and adjusts her clothes. Shaking his head he glares at the Avatar.

"How long has this been going on?" Zuko demands, disbelief heavy in his voice.

Aang opens his mouth to speak but Azula cuts him off. "It's none of your business."

"None of my business?" Zuko can only stare at her. "My _baby _sisteris…" He glares at Aang and nearly chokes on the word."With you and it's none of my business?"

Azula only shakes her head and shoves past him following the small river. "Even if you were to become Fire Lord one day, Zuko, you would not presume to tell me what to do and you, most certainly, will not start now."

Zuko follows in hot pursuit and Aang reluctantly follows as well.

"Oh, just imagine what Father would have to say about this or better yet, what about Zhao?" He taunts as he catches up to her.

Turning with a growl, Azula snaps, "As if I would care what he has to say about it."

Zuko smirks. "You don't think your fiancée's opinion should matter? Sounds like the start to a wonderful marriage."

He can't help himself. For so long Azula has always been the best, the favorite, and she has done everything she can to remind him of those truths.

Azula's dirty little secret is rapidly becoming Zuko's guilty delight.

The situation is tense and Azula feels the pressure. Clenching her fists, she stomps her foot and feels how the fire thrums under her fingertips. She takes one look at her brother's smirking face and the decision is made for her; the blue fire reflects in Zuko's golden eyes. He manages to deflect it and lash back with a red ring of his own.

From there it becomes a flurry of blue and red setting the jungle alight as the siblings finally let out some of the pent up frustration they have been carrying around.

Aang hangs back unsure of what to do. He has seen sibling rivalry first hand after having traveled with Katara and Sokka and, while the Water Tribe siblings fought, they were never actively trying to maim the other. This is not the case with the Fire Nation siblings.

Zuko curses as his pant leg catches fire and Azula laughs. "Careful with your words, Zuzu, she was your mother too."

The slight must cut deep because soon Azula is on the defensive as Zuko pursues her lashing out in virtual never-ending streams of fire. The Princess stumbles and nearly loses her balance on a slippery rock at the water's edge which gives Zuko the opportunity he was looking for.

Zuko easily outweighs her and when he throws her face down onto the rocky shore he puts his weight to the advantage and pins her arms behind her back and holds her there. Azula turns her head and spits out a flame that he quickly dodges, but it is enough of a distraction for her to slip from under him until crackling blue flames are hovering over his head where he kneels before her.

"Should I leave my mark like Father?" Azula's voice is quiet and deadly. The look in her eyes is serious and intense.

"Why not?" Zuko throws back carelessly as he stares up at her. "It's going to happen at some point; might as well get it over with now."

There is so much bad blood between them that it may be nearly impossible to cross to the other side. Still, Zuko can't deny that he feels somewhat protective of Azula. In the back of his mind he has always nurtured the idea that she was the only other person that could possibly understand what growing up the way he did was like. In a way he felt they were in it together. He knows it is foolish to carry around such childish ideas but sometimes Zuko wants to be naïve, somehow it just seems easier.

Slowly Zuko stands, but doesn't look away from her. The blue flame in her hand burns brighter.

"This isn't solving anything."The Avatar's quiet voice intercedes.

The look in Azula's eyes softens but doesn't go away nor does the blue flame in her hand. "The Avatar is right. We are forgetting ourselves, Zuko."

Zuko gives a short nod but doesn't take his eyes off her.

Azula always lies.

oooooooooo

Katara pushes through the underbrush and wrinkles her nose at the smell of smoke. She has been following the small river hoping it will lead her back to the sea or at least give her something to defend herself with if needed.

Over the rustle of leaves she hears the sounds of raging fires and harsh words. She would know the voices of those Fire Benders anywhere and it only serves to spur her forward. When she breaks through to a small clearing, her blue eyes widen at the burnt jungle. The land is black with ash and some of it is still burning, sending up plumes of black smoke. In the middle of the destruction stand the three people she was looking for.

Upon seeing the blue flame in Azula's hand anger rises up in Katara and the water of the nearby river reacts.

Azula gives a shriek as the cold water snaps the flame in her hand. The counter is effortless but effective as she spins and blue fire sends the Water Bender scrambling for cover behind a wall of ice. Sharpened icicles melt in a flourish of heat and a wave of water quenches a crack of azure.

Katara is seeing red, literally, as Zuko knocks her to the ground, his red tunic being the last thing she sees before she hits the jungle floor hard. She isn't any match for him in hand to hand combat, that much she has figured out, but she still fights with every fiber of her being. Zuko manages to pin her down and hold her wrists even as they try to squirm out of his grasp.

"I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust you!" She yells, even as she twists against him.

Zuko's only response is to drop his weight on her torso nearly knocking the wind out of her. It has the effect of quieting her screams as she struggles to draw a deep breath.

Seeing Katara is subdued for the moment, Zuko risks looking at how Aang and Azula are faring.

ooooo

Azula is furious and the accompanying screech is nearly deafening but Aang doesn't let go as he holds her from behind trying to keep her from closing the distance to Katara. Azula is a fighter though and, with a twist, she hip-tosses him to the ground but Aang doesn't let go and Azula finds herself dragged down as well. A well placed elbow effectively frees her and she rolls to her feet, intent on her target.

Zuko is holding the peasant down and for a brief moment Azula considers eliminating two pests in her life. However, Zuko could still serve a purpose so she grounds her stance and carefully aims for the blue crushed under the red. The lightening surges through her body, begging to be released. Azula holds onto that feeling for a beat longer than she should, savoring the way it electrifies her skin. The feeling is not unlike the way she feels when touched just right by a certain Air Bender but this is something that is all her own.

Before the lightening can build to that critical point of release, Azula's field of vision goes white and a gust of air knocks her back disrupting the energy and disorienting the Princess.

Oooo

Zuko sees Azula's intent. The look in her eye, the stance she takes and even the way her two fingers are raised tell him this will not end well. The Avatar is nearly too far away to stop her and Zuko knows he and Katara are sitting turtle-ducks. Uncle has tried to teach him the counter to lightening but the technique is untried. Besides, there is no way Katara would be able to do the same.

Just as the spark is at the Princess' fingertips a giant white ball of fur drops right in between them. The large tail flaps and blasts her back with a gust of wind. Zuko has never been happier to see Sokka than he has at this moment and he laughs in relief.

Katara doesn't see what is so funny and struggles against the Prince's weight holding her down.

Sokka raises an eyebrow at the sight. "What are you doing to my sister?" He yells, hand going for his boomerang.

Realizing how compromising the situation appears, Zuko releases her wrists and rolls to his feet. He holds his hands out in a placating gesture. "It's not what it looks like."

Sokka's eyes narrow at him. "What does it look like_, Prince_ Zuko?"

Katara stands up shaking jungle floor debris from her hair before she remembers they weren't alone. "Where's Aang?"

She dashes around Appa's head, expecting the worst. Zuko is close behind her. She stops just short of Appa's other side and blinks in confusion.

Oo

Azula is seeing red, literally. The red liquid is trickling down the blue-tattooed arm that is blocking her vision. His hand presses harder against the gash on her forehead trying to stem the blood flow. She feels nauseous, dazed, and just plain annoyed as she tries to weakly bat his hand away from her head.

"Hold still. You're hurt." Aang's voice is soft in her ear and she gives into the tiredness and slumps against him.

"That great furball of yours," is as much of an insult as she can muster with her vision swimming the way it is.

"Appa didn't mean to hurt you but you were about to shoot Zuko and Katara with lightening." His tone is just this side of disapproving.

Azula hisses against the sting as he adjusts the pressure on her forehead. "I wasn't going to shoot Zuko." She would have gladly shot Katara though. "She had no right attacking me." Her voice trails off as her eyes flutter closed.

"Azula?" Aang resists the urge to give her a shake and instead adjusts his hold on her to look across the burnt clearing. "Katara!"

The Water Bender hesitates. She knows Azula is injured, but something about seeing the woman in Aang's arms brings up unpleasant feelings.

"She's hurt." The inflection leaves no room for argument and she closes the distance.

As Katara draws closer, she sees the blood and the concern in those gray eyes. Kneeling, her breath hitches at the sheer amount of the red liquid that is coating his arm and the jungle floor.

"Head wounds bleed more." She offers and not for the first time she wishes she knew more about Water Bending as Gran Gran often said they could heal injuries such as this. "All we can do is keep pressure until the bleeding stops."

Zuko leans closer. "How bad is it?"

Aang pulls his hand back enough to show the two-inch cut and more blood oozes out of the wound before he clamps his hand back over it.

Zuko growls and shakes his head. "Uncle told me about something the soldiers would do when they were hurt in battle."

"If you think it will work, then do it."

The Avatar's demand draws a scowl from the Prince.

"Like I need your permission." Zuko is still put out by his discovery of exactly what Aang was doing with his sister.

Eyes of cold slate stare him down. "Now."

Katara looks back and forth, uncertainty on her face and even Sokka who now stands over them knits his brow in confusion.

Zuko doesn't reply but only nods his head and Aang moves his hand again. The blood flow speeds up before Zuko gently places a finger on the cut. Smoke rises and the smell of burnt flesh fills the air as he cauterizes the wound sliding his fingertip along the edges of the gash.

Katara turns her head scrunching her nose at the smell but he ignores her and continues until the blood flow stops. When he is done the skin is red and shiny. Zuko can't help but compare it to his own scar.

"She's not going to like that." Zuko says quietly.

Aang brushes his fingers against it. "It's better than the alternative."

"I suppose I should be thankful you kept her alive, even if you did fail to return her undamaged." Zhao's voice rings out in the small clearing.

They are instantly on their feet as Fire Nation soldiers seemingly melt from the jungle and surround them in greater numbers.

Zhao spares a glance at Azula's prone form, noting the scar. "What a pity. I may have to ask the Fire Lord to increase the dowry." He turns his attention back to the group. "Take the Princess to my quarters. Capture the Prince and Avatar. Kill the others."

Fireballs begin to fly and are met with simultaneous bursts of air, water and a wall of fire. The plaintive roar of Appa and the chattering of Momo add to the chaos as the Fire Nation closes in.

In the midst of it all, Azula begins to stir. The smell of smoke always has that effect on her. Carefully she pushes herself up and expert eyes assess the situation. It is clear the Fire nation is winning and Azula can't afford to be on the wrong side, not when she is so close to her goal.

Sokka scrambles onto Appa's head grabbing the reigns. He is nearly knocked from his perch as the giant beast turns smacking his tail and effectively taking out one line of soldiers. Zuko and Aang seem to be holding their own against the rest, for now. However, Katara is the weak point with her underdeveloped Water Bending and, as Azula rises to her feet, she appraises the girl's weak stance and smirks.

Even with a whole river at her disposal, Katara feels ineffective. The power is there but she just doesn't know how to control it. Water whips fly, hitting their intended targets but not enough to slow the soldiers down. She twists and dodges, scurrying around their flank but the ground before her splits suddenly with a sapphire fireball.

"Not so fast, Peasant." Azula sneers. "You aren't going anywhere."

Katara can only gape and blink at her. "Why?"

"Let's just say it is not in my best interests if you escape."

With a flick of Azula's wrist, more fireballs fly at the ground as Katara ducks and dodges trying to avoid them. It isn't until she trips and hits the ground, that it occurs to her that Azula was just herding her away from the others.

"Now, little Water Bender, I am sure Father will adore adding you to his collection though I assure you, pretty little things such as yourself do not last long."

It's the last thing Katara hears before Azula pounces and her world goes black.

Ooo

Zuko sees the eruption of blue from the corner of his eye and turns in time to see Katara go down. Azula stands over the girl's still body with a look of satisfaction he has come to dread on his sister's face. When she meets his eyes, Azula shrugs at him as if to say 'what did you expect.'

Azula always lies.

He knows this.

He knows better than this.

Never trust her.

It cuts at something deep inside of him and with a roar he breaks through the line of soldiers, knocking them to the ground and drives straight though to his sister's smirking face.

_Do not attack in anger_, Iroh's words come to him too late. He sees his mistake as Azula spins and Zuko is struck down in a violent cascade of fire.

"Really, Zuzu, did Uncle teach you nothing?" Azula pouts as she kneels over him. "Father will be so glad to see you again. Why, he may even welcome you with open arms." She traces a sharp nail over his scarred cheek and laughs.

Zuko mutters a curse and Azula strikes. Zuko's vision fades to nothing.

"Bravo, Azula." Zhao says as he steps up behind her. "I certainly didn't believe your little plan would work but the Fire Lord will be so pleased to have his son returned to him."

Azula looks up at him over her shoulder. "Now if only your men can capture the Avatar."

Zhao looks over the field as a whirlwind slices the ranks and sends his men scattering. "That may prove challenging."

Azula stands. "Must I do everything?"

"Really, Azula, what are you bringing to this relationship?" Zhao taunts.

"You may be surprised, Darling." Azula's words are laced with sarcasm as they both watch the advancing Air Bender.

Ooooo

Both Katara and Zuko are down; both taken down by Azula. Aang knew this could happen. He knew not to trust her but as expected as her betrayal was, it still cuts deep, especially after her earlier revelation. He knows the pretty words she whispers in his ear only last as long as he does. At the heart of it all, Azula is still his enemy.

The monks taught him to reign in anger and rage but it is difficult to listen to the teachings of men long since dead when faced with the very real threat of death himself. The winds twist and whirl violently building up an awful energy until he releases it and it sends the remaining soldiers sprawling in different directions. Using the momentum, he propels himself towards the last two enemies left standing.

Zhao's eyes widen in surprise as the Avatar is suddenly in front of them and blasting him back with a powerful gust of wind. Azula looks nonplussed as she just merely tilts her head at him.

"I take this to mean you aren't coming along peacefully." Azula says in a mocking tone.

Aang never thought it possible to feel hate for her. "You've only been playing a game with me."

Azula pretends to weigh both sides. "What did you expect? With you and Zuko out of the way, I will be Fire Lord and the Fire Nation will rule over all others. You should be happy for me."

Aang shakes his head. "Did you mean any of it?"

Her smile is wistful. "You truly were the best I ever had and I regret this has to be how it ends, that is unless you surrender. I'm sure Father won't mind if I visit you every now and then before your execution."

"I can't believe how foolish I've been." He shakes his head.

"We all have our moments."Her golden eyes scan the field behind him noting the soldiers that are starting to gather before turning to look at Zhao as he tries to stand and shake off the attack. Her voice drops to a conspiratorial tone. "You only have time to save one of them. I suggest you chose wisely."

Aang can only stare at her. "What in the Spirit's name is all this about, Azula?"

Her eyes blaze as she steps closer, delicate hands grabbing the front of his robe. "Take Katara and get out of here. Leave Zuko to me."

Anger surges though him and he pushes her away. "Don't touch me, Azula. I'm done playing your games."

For a moment there is a flash of hurt on her face before she sneers. "Don't worry, Avatar. I got what I wanted as did you."

Shaking his head, Aang drops beside Katara and scoops her up. A careful bit of Air Bending puts them in Appa's saddle and as they lift off, Aang sees the spark of regret in Azula's eyes.

**_Nothing is ever simple. I need to get some chapters lined out in this and my other story so be patient with posting. Oh, and in case you don't already know, I really do enjoy reviews or private messages._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just in case I get wiped away in the delightful storm system headed my way. Here's an update! **_

The cell of the Fire Nation ship is cold, dark and wet and, in a different situation, Zuko could easily counter these negatives with a bit of Fire Bending. This is not one of those times. With his arms chained high above his head and his feet anchored to points on the ground, Zuko is in little position to bend even his aching limbs much less bend fire.

The grinding of metal sounds as the doors are opened and a too familiar silhouette appears.

"Zuzu," Her voice purrs.

He closes his eyes at the sight of her.

"That's no way to be."

He can imagine the pouty look on her face and he knows just how fake it all is.

The tumbler lock of his cell door creaks and the heat of her fills the cell.

"Really, Zuko? You think closing your eyes will somehow make all of this go away?"

Sharp nails trace his cheek and soft fingers nudge his chin.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Her voice is soft but demanding.

Reluctantly he meets her steady gaze. Her eyes are bright and shining.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" She gives him a smile.

"What do you want?" His voice is just barely restraining the anger he feels towards her right now.

Azula tsks her tongue and tilts her head. "What makes you think I want something?"

Zuko scowls. "You lied to me."

Surprise shows on her face. "I did not." She blinks at him and it is nearly convincing except he is wise to her tricks."I certainly never lied."

Anger surges through Zuko and he lunges at her but with the chains hold him fast to the wall. "You told me I should help the Avatar. You were just setting me up."

"That I did," Azula allows. "But I wasn't lying. He does need a Fire Bending teacher."

"Then why did you do it?" He has always expected Azula to betray him but after seeing how close she was with the Avatar, he is more than surprised by her betrayal of Aang. Why did she turn on all of them?

Her look turns serious and she stares him down as if weighing his true worth. She steps closer leaning into him until her lips are near his ear as she whispers. "I must return to Caldera but after that little incident at the Temple I could hardly do that as a free woman. The best way was to let Zhao think I was betraying you and not Father."

She pulls back with the same intensity in her eyes as she lets him digest this information.

"Why do you need to go back? You could have just left with Aang then." He whispers in the same secretive tone. It doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense.

Azula sighs and it is a tired sound. "I told you, Zuko, Father is up to something."

Zuko falls silent as he contemplates the intricacies of her plans. "You do realize that Aang most likely hates you now."

"It would be foolish not to." She returns easily, too easily. Azula is never surprised.

Knowing what he knows about the complexities of her relationship with the Avatar, Zuko can only glare at her.

"You really are insane." Zuko gives voice to the rumors that have plagued his sister's steps for years. _The child isn't right,_ was one of the more usual sentiments expressed by the unfortunate household staff.

"That is a bit unfair, don't you think?" Azula's eyebrows rise in shock but Zuko can see the sparkle in her golden orbs; the wildness just under the surface.

"This is just some sort of game to you and we are the pawns." He snarls at her pulling at the chains binding him.

"Whose side do you think I'm on, Zuko?" Her voice is suddenly cold and harsh as her demeanor abruptly changes.

He blinks at her. Whose side is she on? Azula is playing both sides but to what end? He shakes his head, unwilling to speculate.

"No one's. I am on my own here and if that means I have to turn over you, Aang, Zhao or even Father, to the other side, then I will do it. Nothing and no one will stand in my way."

She halfway turns from him and reaches an arm out she snaps her fingers. A servant lumbers through the open cell door and hands a bundle to her. Once the man retreats she turns the bundle over in her hands and pulls out a key which she holds up to his face.

"Do you know what this is, Zuko?" He doesn't reply. "This is your ticket out of here."

With quick motions she unlocks the bindings on his ankles and hands. As he drops to the ground he stares at her warily as he rubs his sore wrists. She thrusts the bundle into his hands.

"This ship will stop in Caldera and from there it will head to the North Pole. Zhao plans to attack the tribe. The Avatar will most likely be there by that point."Zuko unwraps the Fire Nation uniform. "Stay on the ship and out of the way. When they get to the North Pole, find a way into the city. Then you can convince Aang to let you help, if that is still what you want to do."

Confusion is clear on his face. "Why are you doing this?" What he is really asking though is how many times he will let Azula set him up only to knock him back down again.

Azula smiles. "It is necessary the Avatar faces the Fire Lord _before_ summer's end. If he doesn't," she pauses as an unfamiliar shadow passes her face, "If Aang doesn't, then it will all be over."

Zuko shakes his head but doesn't look away from her. "So you want to help stop Father?"

She holds his stare. "You have been removed from the line of succession."

He knew it would happen eventually but the words still sting.

Azula sees his feelings easily enough. "If I am to take the throne, then I will do it on my own, not just be a vehicle for someone else's ambitions." Azula will not let someone else rule in her stead.

She turns to leave but stops at the feel of his hand on her arm. "What is really going on with you and Aang?"

Azula smirks and answers his question with one of her own. "What is really going on with you and Mai?"

Zuko pulls back from her slightly. He can only watch as she leaves out the open cell door.

Ooooo

Zhao regards the Princess with an appraising eye as she sits across from him at the small table in his quarters. The meal before her remains largely untouched as does the wine.

"Azula," he says softly.

Her only response is an acknowledging hum but she doesn't look at him. In fact she hasn't looked at him once since she joined him for dinner, preferring instead to read a missive from the palace.

Zhao clears his throat and strives for a pleasant tone. "I hope you find your accommodations to your liking. I was not prepared to have you onboard."

The Princess had soundly rejected the offer of his own rooms.

"It is acceptable." She answers politely without looking up.

He is grasping for a way to get her attention. It is not a secret that she barely tolerates him but the Fire Lord was insistent that she would obey and comply with the marriage arrangements.

"I would like to discuss something with you concerning the wedding."

With great effort she tears her eyes away from the scroll in her hand and fixes him with a bored look. "And that would be?"

Zhao smiles in, what he hopes is, a friendly manner. "Your father is eager for his line to continue and has indicated he would not be upset if things were to move ahead of schedule."

Azula stills as her eyes bore into his. "My father said that?"

His smile turns more genuine. "That he did. It is important to the Fire Lord that our marriage be a successful one."

Marital success is measured by male heirs.

Azula shifts in her chair. "I see."

He reaches out to clasp her hand that rests on the table. "I thought perhaps you would permit me to visit you tonight."

Her hand tenses in his and her eyes flash anger but Zhao holds fast even as she tries to pull her hand away.

"It would be dishonorable for a princess to go to the marriage bed without her maidenhead."

He attempts to reason with her. "Azula, in less than a month we will marry. It is hardly dishonorable if it is your husband to be."

Azula twists her hand out of his and abruptly stands. Protocol requires Zhao to stand as well.

"Admiral Zhao, thank you for the meal but it is time I returned to my own quarters."

With quick steps she is gone, leaving Zhao frowning.

Ooooo

Azula does not run, does not retreat, but she does avoid the horrifying implications of Zhaos' words. The quarters are small and simple but the door bars from the inside and right now that is all the luxury Azula needs.

She knows what her father wants. She knows what Zhao wants. She even knows what Aang wants. The only thing she doesn't know is what she wants.

She meant what she said to the Avatar. She meant every word of it. Only now he is sure to think it all lies; not as if he has reason to think otherwise after the disaster that was today.

Azula closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. Her head is throbbing after her rather inelegant meeting with a sharp rock thanks to the Avatar's bison. Opening her eyes she peers closer at the red line in the mirror, frowning at how the scar mars the smooth skin.

"You're still beautiful, Azula." The soft voice says.

Azula refuses to acknowledge it.

"You know you are always beautiful to me." The voice is louder and somehow closer.

Azula closes her eyes against the pleading look reflecting in the mirror's edge.

"Go away. You aren't real."

"I love you, Azula. Why won't you believe me?" If the reflection could cry, it would be.

"You never loved me so don't start now." Azula hisses, finally meeting the warm gold staring back at her from the mirror's surface.

"I always loved you. I still do." The words are pleading and delicate like broken china.

Rage boils inside of Azula. "It was always Zuko for you. Why don't you go bother him?"

How a figment of her imagination can look heartbroken she isn't sure, but it causes her to hesitate.

"You aren't really here. Please leave me alone." Azula pleads. The day has been long, too long, and all she wants to do is to close her eyes and forget about it.

"I am always here for you. I love you." The words are kind and gentle but the sound only serves to enrage Azula more.

The mirror image of Ursa shatters under her fist sending the shards flying. Azula stands with her hands clenched barely noticing how the blood trickles down her arm but, at least, for now, the room is silent.

Oo

Zuko has time on his hands. It's not as if there is much to do other than keep to himself on the Fire Nation ship. The boredom is about to do him in. He can't risk training. He can't even risk eating with the other soldiers. The scar is a dead giveaway so he has to hide behind the helmet and pretend to be doing something too important to be called away from. All he can do is bide his time as they make the journey from Caldera to the North Pole.

Not for the first time, he finds himself thinking of Iroh. The old man is most likely holed up in some tea house with some lovely lady on his arm. Somehow Uncle always manages to charm the prettiest woman to his side. It is an enviable talent and Zuko wishes he had an ounce of the old man's luck. His only real experience with a female has been Mai and even that was under the watchful and meddling eye of Azula. His sister really took too much of a delight in embarrassing them.

Azula.

He isn't sure what to make of her hand in all of this. She could be on the Avatar's side. She just as easily could be setting them all up for a big fall. Maybe she really is on her own side and playing them against one another. He has seen firsthand just how insane she really is even though his father tried to cover it up. When his mother was still alive…still around..she did her best to shield Zuko from Azula but it was never enough.

Zuko would not be surprised if Azula took them all down in the end. It would just be in her nature to leave behind nothing but destruction. She would build a throne on top of their dead bodies and laugh.

ooooo

The cold of the North Pole is bitter, even to Katara who has spent all her life in the harsh climate of the South. She is thankful for the thick robes and furs but still finds herself longing for something warmer. She doesn't give voice to these thoughts though. There isn't anyone that would appreciate her traitorous feelings. Sokka is too busy chasing after Princess Yue and Aang is too busy mastering Water Bending.

This surprises her most of all. It's not that Aang isn't talented and powerful. The elements respond easily to his touch but it's that he has never been one to take training seriously. Before when she would try to teach him something that took her ages to figure out, he would easily master it in moments and then his attention would wander. Often she pondered how he managed to master Air Bending at such an early age but chalked it up to him being the Avatar, even if he didn't know that fact for most of his life. It is only a matter of days before he has surpassed Master Pakku's other students and it is only a few more after that before he has outstripped Pakku himself.

Even now she hangs back and watches as the Avatar takes on multiple opponents and lays waste to them all. There is a single minded focus, a relentlessness, which drives him forward. When she tries to draw him out to speak about it, he brushes her off. Clearly there is something eating at him but he refuses to let her in, instead he sublimates it into training.

"Katara," Pakku calls, "Perhaps you would like to take your turn in the ring."

The other students look at her with tired expressions so she bows and moves to stand opposite Aang. There is a coldness in his gray eyes that makes her nervous. It as if her friend is not really there anymore. Ever since they left the Fire Nation behind, he has been more remote than ever.

They bow to one another and he is instantly throwing attacks at her from half a dozen different angles. It is by the skin of her teeth that she manages to deflect shards of ice, whips of water, and an avalanche of snow and return some sort of counter. It amounts to nothing as he easily cuts through her defenses and knocks her down.

As she bends the snow off of her, she catches sight of him standing over her staring down. There is something unfathomable there, almost calculating.

"Aang?" Katara is almost afraid to ask but the nurturer in her propels her to.

She wants so badly to reach out to him and get him to talk, to somehow make this better, but she is at a total loss as to how to even begin.

He only answers with a shake of his head as he walks away. It would seem that the Avatar is done with training for the day.

Katara stands up and brushes the snow off. Black flakes begin to fall and something inside of her freezes at the eerie sight. Looking up, she sees the sky is full of them.

No matter where they are, no matter how safe they think they are, the Fire Nation is always one step behind them, nipping at their heels like a hungry seal pup.

Katara looks to where the Avatar has stopped to stare at the black snow that fills the air as well. He doesn't meet her eyes and, not for the first time, she feels the distance between them.

Oooo

Azula stares at the shiny scar. She can't help but think it symbolic of something. Zuko stopped the bleeding but left his mark on her. It was supposed to be the other way around. She is after all the stronger sibling, the prodigy. She is the one that will take the throne.

"Maybe you should get bangs." Ty Lee chirps happily from behind her. "They will cover it up."

Azula seethes at the suggestion. She has always been beautiful, been perfect, but now all she can see is the ugly red mark of Zuko.

Mai says nothing but watches her with sullen eyes. Azula knows she wants to ask about Zuko so Azula purposefully says nothing about him, only that he was on top of the Water Bender. Mai doesn't need to know it was to stop the peasant from attacking. Let her draw her own conclusions. Besides if she were to one day be lucky enough to marry into the Royal family then she will need to learn to turn a blind eye to Zuko's doings. Men of power are never faithful. Why would they be when they can have any woman at their beck and call day or night.

Azula shakes herself out of her reverie. It does not do well to dwell on things that are out of her reach, at least for now. Turning to the servant waiting patiently to the side, she nods.

"Let's get this over with."

She stands with her arms out as the woman and Ty Lee make short work of the kimono and she stands in only her bindings. Golden eyes appraise the bruises that have nearly faded from her skirmish on the day of the Winter Solstice. No one dares mention them though and soon they are hidden under the red silk of her wedding dress.

She pulls at the tight material and scowls at her reflection. "It doesn't fit."

Ty Lee blinks large gray eyes at her and the seamstress hesitantly says. "It fit last time."

Azula narrows her eyes. "Well, it doesn't fit now. Obviously you did something wrong."

Hearing the threat in Azula's voice the woman drops to her knees, "Forgive me, Your Highness. I will alter the gown."

It gives Azula only a small bit of satisfaction to see the woman groveling at her feet. "For your sake, I hope so. It would be a shame if it did not fit on my wedding day."

Azula stands still as the woman makes her marks on the fabric.

A knock at the door alerts her to a servant.

"Fire Lord Ozai requests your presence in his chambers, Your Highness."

Ty Lee and Mai freeze at this announcement as does the hapless seamstress unpinning the waist of her dress. Only Azula makes a move.

With a short nod, she replies. "Tell my father I shall be there."

With a bow the servant is gone and there is a flurry of activity as the women help her out of the dress and into something fitting for her father's chambers. Ozai never summons her to his rooms. It is always the throne room or the courtyard.

"What could he want? " Ty Lee squeaks as she sweeps Azula's hair up into a top knot for her crown.

"Maybe he just wants to chat." Mai offers with a shrug as she helps push a slipper onto Azula's foot.

"My father never wants to chat." Azula bites back.

This can't be good. Nothing good comes out of meetings with Ozai.

Ty Lee pushes her crown into place and, with a quick check in the mirror, Azula is out the door.

The hallway to the private residence of the Fire Lord is dark. Would be assassins must pass through the narrow passage under the watchful eyes of the guards that line the corridor. They do not acknowledge her passing though as they are well trained to pay little attention to the women that come and go late at night. The opulent doors open into a room bathed in the red fire of the torches. The room is massive but the towering columns and decorative tiles lead the eye to the massive four post bed in the center of the room.

Azula swallows as she makes out the sight of her father seated on the bed's edge and drops to her knees, bowing to the Fire Lord.

"Father, you summoned me." She does not look up from the floor even as the Fire Lord's bare feet step into her line of sight.

A gentle touch on her head is the sign for her to look up but she doesn't dare stand. Ozai's yellow eyes are gleaming in the low light of the room. The black silk robe is open in the front, revealing his bare torso and sleep pants. Azula has only ever seen her father so underdressed a handful of times.

"I have received a message from the North." He states congenially as if he summons her to his bedchamber for a chat all the time.

Azula nods uncertain where this is going but she knows better than to look away.

"It would seem Admiral Zhao miscalculated."

She holds her breath. Admiral Zhao's failure could mean the end of her betrothal if he has fallen out of favor with the Fire Lord.

"The Avatar was there." Ozai peers closer at her. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

Of course she knew. "He must learn Water Bending next. The Northern Water Tribe has the only master Water Benders left." It is only logical.

Ozai smirks. "Indeed. It would seem the Avatar is more powerful than we thought. He decimated the fleet and repelled the invasion force."

Azula nods taking in this information. She expected as much. Aang commands an awesome amount of power and has a deep sense of honor. Of course he would defend his allies with extreme force.

Ozai's next words freeze the air in her lungs. "Zhao is dead."

Her eyes widen in surprise and the edges of Ozai's lips turn up almost as if he wants to smirk again.

"How?" She only trusts herself to utter the one word.

"It would seem the Avatar does not prescribe to the philosophies of the Air Nation."Ozai announces loftily as if he were waxing poetics instead of pronouncing the death of one of his top admirals. "According to reports, he struck Zhao down while in the Avatar State."

Azula can't help the sting of tears in her eyes. She is free from her betrothal. Free from being imprisoned in what was sure to be a horrible marriage. On the heels of this realization is that Aang who espoused such high ideals about the value of life took a life, took Zhao's life. Azula knows why and that perhaps is more unsettling than anything else she has heard this evening. The idea that Aang would kill because of her only brings up more questions.

Ozai mistakes her tears for Zhao. "I will give you a month to mourn the loss of your beloved." He smirks at the word. "And then I shall announce a new betrothal."

Azula feels as if the floor has been pulled from underneath her as her newfound freedom is so short lived. Her eyes drop to the floor as she contemplates this announcement as Ozai walks away.

"Father," He stops at her voice but does not turn around. "I am never one to stand idly by. Instead of a month of mourning, perhaps you will permit me to continue my hunt for the Avatar."

Ozai turns to face her now standing form. Slowly he closes the few steps back to her. Warmer than normal hands reach out to cup her face as he tilts it upward and looks at her, really looks at her as if for the first time.

"You seek revenge on the Avatar?" The words are thoughtfully spoken as he appraises his daughter's tear stained face.

"Yes, Father. I will put an end to this threat to your glory."

It is the right choice of words as Ozai raises an intrigued eye and smiles.

"Very well, Azula. You may go and resume your search. In one month time you will return to marry."

"Yes, Father." She answers as he releases her face and once again turns his back to her.

Azula bows and backs out of the chamber but as her hand is on the door, Ozai's voice calls to her.

"It would seem your brother has thrown in his lot with the Avatar as well. What will you do about that?"

She meets the yellow eyes of her sire and smirks. "I am the daughter of a king. He is the son of a traitor. I will treat him accordingly."

Ozai laughs. It is a deep and evil sound. "Excellent, Daughter. I trust you will not disappoint me."

Azula bows. "I will not, Father."

As she closes the door and turns to face the dark corridor, Azula feels her destiny stretching out in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Yue shines down in all her glory upon the newly rebuilt walls of the Northern Water Tribe. Katara leans forward focusing on the nasty slice on Aang's back as he sits on the window ledge. Even in the Avatar state, stopping the Fire Nation wasn't without incident. When the wound is pink and healing, she sighs and leans forward again, wrapping her arms around him from behind and leans her chin on his shoulder.

His hand rests on her arm across his stomach as he murmurs "Thanks, Katara,"

She burrows into the nape of his neck and just breathes him in. His scent is at least familiar even if nothing else about him is anymore. There is so much she doesn't understand about the Spirit World, so much she doesn't understand about the Avatar. Once, Katara thought she, at least, knew Aang. She quickly learned she was wrong.

When Zhao killed the Moon Spirit and the moon itself disappeared from the sky, Katara held faith that the Avatar would make it right. In the end, Yue gave up her life so the Moon may live and the Avatar exacted retribution on Zhao. Katara swallows at the memory of the man's screams as he was dragged into the icy depths, trapped in tendrils of water under the command of the Avatar himself. She remembers how Zuko of all people made a plea for the Admiral's life. It made little difference and later, as the Water Benders pulled Zhao's frozen corpse from the water, it was Zuko that stood with sad eyes.

As if summoned by her thoughts, a soft raspy voice cuts through the fog of her memories.

"Hey." Zuko stands just inside the doorway of the ice palace, looking as out of place as the Fire Nation red of his clothes itself. "Can we talk?"

Katara doesn't miss how his eyes narrow as he takes in her arms around Aang's waist or how she is pressed against his back. She feels Aang nod and she pulls back.

"I'll just go see how Sokka is holding up." She lets her fingers slide across Aang's stomach as she walks away.

Zuko raises an eyebrow at her as she passes him but she doesn't bother to acknowledge him. She shoulders past him and leaves out the door.

"I suppose this is the part where you tell me that Azula really loves me and wants to stop the Fire Lord so we can be together." Aang's voice is sharp and sarcastic.

Zuko shakes his head. "No, I'm not sure Azula even has a heart."

Aang half laughs at this. "Then what?"

"Azula came to me and told me that I should help you, that you needed a Fire Bending teacher."

Aang nods. "I do."

"She also told me that the Fire Lord is up to something and she had to go back to Caldera to find out what it was. That was why she turned on us then she helped me escape."

There is a flicker of something on Aang's face that Zuko can't quite identify. "She did?"

Zuko nods. "I know she's the reason you killed Zhao."

"I killed Zhao because he tampered with the spirits."

"You killed Zhao because he was engaged to Azula and you want her."

White light flickers in stormy gray eyes. "I had Azula but I want nothing more to do with her."

Despite the danger he is in, Zuko laughs. "You can't expect me to believe that?"

Aang scowls. "She used me. She lied to me and in a heartbeat she would gladly kill me. Why would I want that?"

"I don't know but apparently there was something about her you liked for you to be…" Zuko growls in frustration. "I can't even say it!"

Aang shakes his head. "Your sister is very attractive but that was it. That's all it was." He steps around Zuko, heading towards the door.

"So what, you screw her, she screws you, and then we get to see which one of you kills the other?"

Aang slows and turns to face him. "Something like that."

Zuko scowls at the Avatar's back as it disappears through the doorway and mutters, "Dammit, Azula."

Ooooo

Chief Hakoda observes the smoky haze of the battlefield with the sort of detachment required of war. The air has the metallic taste of blood, the burnt smell of flesh. The Fire Nation outpost lies in a smoldering ruin.

Shaking his head, Bato draws a cover over a fallen warrior. "That makes five."

Another life lost. Another family shattered.

Hakoda gives a brisk nod of acknowledgment but nothing more. There will be time to mourn later. The battle is over but the war looms ahead.

The survivors are rounded up. Hakoda's practiced eye tells him these are fresh recruits, soldiers barely out of childhood. The glassy-eyed look is one he is quite familiar with. The Chief shakes his head in disgust, and not for the first time, for the enemy that sends children to their deaths in his name.

_Ozai_.

The very name brings bile to the back of his throat.

Hakoda tries to not hate. He must set a good example for the others. Be a good leader. Show his children how a true warrior behaves. It is difficult to maintain honor when faced with an enemy that has none. He has heard tales of the Fire Lord, stories of the man's cruelty and callousness. A man such as that does not deserve to rule.

Whoops and hollers draw his attention to their allies as they swarm through the ruins of the building, plundering what is left behind. The group calls itself the Freedom Fighters. Hakoda considers them children lost in the machinations of war. Not for the first time his thoughts drift to his own two children that he has not seen in years.

Bato shakes his head and Hakoda resists the urge to scowl. Joining forces with the rag tag group had made sense at the time, but their leader, Jet, has a less than respectable way of waging war.

"Be sure the female soldiers are kept away from them and under guard." Hakoda says to Bato in low tones. The guard is more for the women's protection from these _allies_ than anything else. It would not be the first time the Water Tribesmen have been all that stood between Fire nation women and the _attention_ Jet and his men would pay to them.

Pulled between two warriors, a man twists and fights, screaming curses as he is dragged forward, hands bound in chains. The commander of the outpost is thrown at Hakoda's feet.

"Water Tribe scum!" Spittle falls from the man's mouth with the words.

It is a common insult from the enemy.

Hakoda is unaffected as he eyes the man kneeling before him.

Bato speaks for him. "This scum just won. How about you tell your Fire Lord how you lost to a bunch of savages?"

The man glares but doesn't dare speak. Hakoda knows why. The loss, while small in the overall scheme of things, will be a blow for the Fire Nation morale. An outpost of Fire Benders defeated by non benders armed with sticks, swords, and a desire to win. Ozai will punish and punish severely.

With a quick nod of his head, the warriors drag the commander out of his presence.

His blue eyes fall over the field before him as he watches his men restore order to the chaos and offer drinks to the prisoners who gratefully take the water with curious eyes. Jet has not understood Hakoda's insistence on treating the Fire Nation soldiers with respect and compassion and they have nearly come to blows over this difference of opinion.

It isn't until Jet's triumphant voice rings out that Hakoda has the sense that something is wrong. The Freedom Fighters are literally swarming as they emerge from the smoking hole in the wall of the building. The shouts are deafening as they drag whatever it is they have found out of the ruins and into the open.

Hakoda makes his way across the field quickly. Bato and the other men fall into place behind their Chief; wherever Hakoda leads they follow. Pushing his way through the throng of adolescents, Hakoda makes his way to the center of the group. The sight that greets him draws him short.

The woman struggles against the multitude of hands holding her as they force her to her knees in front of Jet. The yellow eyes are a contrast to the porcelain skin but there is such a power behind them that Hakoda forgets himself and can only stare. Her long hair is loose and in disarray around her shoulders. The silk dress hangs torn and dirty. A shiny red line visible beneath the tangle of hair.

"She had this." One of the teens holds out a hand. The fading sun reflects off the small piece of metal.

Jet picks it up, turning it over in his hands. The woman's golden eyes watches cautiously as he smiles.

"Do you know what we have here, men?" Jet asks loudly as he holds the glinting flame above his head. "This is the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai!"

Loud shouts go up at this revelation and they jostle the woman in their grasp. With a shriek of rage, blue fire erupts from her lips. Jet dodges the flames in time and just as quickly cuts in close grabbing a handful of hair and pulling her head back sharply. The metal of the knife gleams at her throat.

"I ought to slit your throat for that." Jet sneers at the yellow eyed woman.

She laughs, pressing the blade into the soft skin of her neck. "Do it and you may live to regret it."

Jet narrows his eyes. "I suppose the Fire Nation will make me suffer, Princess." He mocks as he kneels in front of her, eyes dropping to the ample cleavage the silk dress reveals.

Crimson lips hiss. "The Fire Nation will be the least of your concerns, peasant."

The situation is escalating and Hakoda's curiosity is piqued so he steps forward. "Who should we be concerned about then, Your Highness?"

Her amber eyes flick to him and a flash of recognition shines in them. "Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe." There is a lightness in her voice that belies the seriousness of the occasion of a knife at her throat and grubby hands holding her down.

"Yes." Hakoda answers simply. Jet glares up at him but Hakoda ignores him and focuses instead on this strange woman. "And you are?"

Red lips smirk at him in a way that says she is mocking him but she doesn't answer his question. "Katara's father."

Mention of his daughter's name, clenches something in his stomach, and even draws a look of surprise from Jet. "You know Katara?"

"And Sokka." The group of men stills around them watching with curiosity. "You should be proud. For peasants they are quite capable of getting in the way."

The insult to the Chief's children draws grumbles from the Water Tribe men who have slowly encircled the Freedom Fighters.

Hakoda stares her down with icy blue eyes. This woman can't be much older than his daughter yet there is an air about her that sets his nerves on edge. A different approach is needed.

"Jet, let her up." He orders.

Jet scowls at the older man as he stands. "We found her. She's ours."

Hakoda meets his cold gaze. "She is a person. You don't own her. She is a prisoner and will be treated with due respect."

Stepping closer, Jet doesn't look away. "You just want her for yourself. This is the daughter of the Fire Lord, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and I'm not giving her up." He looks around with a smirk at the other men. "Don't you think the Fire Nation owes us a bit of fun and who better than the Fire Lord's own daughter to give it to us?"

Jet means to have what he thinks he is due from the Fire Nation Princess.

Hakoda does not look away from the fury in the younger man's eyes as he addresses Azula."Princess, no harm will come to you while I have breath left in my body."

Around him words of assent can be heard from the Water Tribe men who stand tense and ready to fight their own allies, if necessary, for honor.

Azula's rich laugh startles them. Hakoda and Jet both look at her smirking face. "I do thank you Chief Hakoda for your vow of protection but Ozai is the last person this scum has to worry about. Death at the Fire Lord's hand would be too merciful compared to the fate that would await him if harm came to me." The boys around her are so shocked at the lofty pronouncement that she shakes off their hands as she stands.

"Who should he worry about then?" Bato asks curiously from his position behind Jet.

Azula smooths the fabric of her dress down with her hands as she stares Jet down. "The Avatar will have an interest in my well being."

Ooooo

Hakoda regards the woman across him with a curious eye. The daughter of Ozai is not what he imagined. Seated in his tent she daintily sips at a cup of tea as if she were sitting in some grand room at the palace rather than in a cramped Water Tribe tent on the shore of the sea. Her golden eyes peruse the map spread on the table before her.

"Your strategy is unique, Chief Hakoda." Azula's voice has an amused quality as she glances at him from the corner of her eye.

"We can hardly afford to wage traditional warfare." He answers simply, refusing to volunteer more than necessary. He is still unsure just how much she can be trusted.

Azula hums as she sits back in her chair, raising the steaming cup to her lips. "How true." For a moment her eyes lock with his. "Tell me, Hakoda, was it worth it?"

Hakoda blinks at her in confusion. "Was what worth it?"

Her eyes are cold and hard. "Leaving your children behind to play at war. Do you really think you have made a difference in the overall scheme of things?" There is slight accusation in her voice as she puts in words the same question he has asked himself a million times since leaving the South Pole.

_Is he really making a difference or has he only sacrificed more of his family for nothing? _

Hakoda doesn't look away from her though. "I hope my children understand that I had to stand and fight. Even if I never made a difference to the Fire Nation, I at least made a difference to my family."

Azula sips her tea with a smile. "Oh, I'm sure you made quite a difference to the children that grew up while you were away. Now they are off fighting the same war and doing a better job of it as well."

She is trying to get at him, push him and see just how far he will go. Hakoda returns the smile. "If that is true, Princess, then a father could not have more pride." Knowing his children are in the heart of the war strikes fear in Hakoda like he has not felt in some time but he also knows that some things are necessary. Maybe Katara and Sokka can make a difference even if he hasn't.

With a thoughtful tilt of her head, Azula sits her cup down on the table between them. "They truly are a credit to you, Chief. If it were not for them, then the Avatar would not have made it as far as he has. They are loyal and true friends and have the makings of great warriors. You should be proud." Her words are genuine and her expression honest.

It is not what he expects and he feels a tightness in his throat. "Thank you, Your Highness." It's all he trusts himself to say.

Azula smile is warmer this time. "You are welcome." Her look turns serious as she leans forward placing a warm hand on his arm and her voice drops to a playful tone. "Now, let's see if saving my neck was really worth your time, Hakoda."

Oooo

Jet stands outside watching Hakoda's tent. He can only imagine what is going on inside. Hakoda presents himself as an honorable man, a respectable leader, but underneath it all he isn't any different. Jealousy burns inside of him. The Fire Nation took Hakoda's wife but they took Jet's parents, that alone has to mean something. His last attempt to exact vengeance on the Fire Nation was thwarted by Hakoda's own children, but that is something he has never let slip to the older man. Now, when the perfect opportunity presents itself to get his due, it is Hakoda himself that stands in his way.

He has heard stories about the Princess. Not only does she have a reputation for cruelty and cunning but she is also startlingly beautiful. Jet could spend a fortnight exploring what she has to offer and he would be sure Azula would suffer every moment of it. It would only be fair for the daughter of the nation that has brought so much misery upon the rest of the world.

Jet scowls when he hears Azula's musical laugh. Those red lips should be screaming not laughing. There should be tears of pain and fear, not of mirth and laughter. Shaking his head, Jet turns his back and walks away.

Oooo

There are times that Toph feels left out of the rest of the Gang. Sokka and Katara have the whole brother-sister thing going which is great if you like that sort of thing; Toph doesn't. Zuko, she gets. He's awkward in social situations but really tries hard. There must be some sort of backstory between Sparky and Sugar Queen though because Katara spends most of her time freezing him out and Zuko keeps setting himself up for the fall. It would be sad if it weren't so funny. Sometimes Toph wishes she could see because she is sure the kicked puppy expression on his face would be worth a few laughs.

It's Aang that is the mystery. The others don't think she hears their whispered conversations when the Avatar is off meditating or whatever brooding Air Benders do in their spare time but Toph does hear. How could she not when they aren't exactly subtle in their gossiping?

Even now as she sits by the fire, they are huddled a few paces away. There is mention of someone named Azula. This makes sense to Toph. Of course he would be all moody if there was a girl involved. Isn't that commonplace for teenagers? Just look at Zuko. It's couldn't be more obvious he is interested in Katara but her constant dismissal of him is really starting to wear on the Fire Bender's patience. The Loser Lord would be rolling with the knowledge that his heir is lovesick over a commoner of all things.

Katara must not have made the connection though if the increased heart rate when certain physical embodiments of the world are around is anything to go by. Poor Sparky is barking up the wrong tree and Sugar Queen is setting herself up for disappointment if she were to put two and two together.

Toph snickers just loud enough to catch their attention. She knows they are all staring at her trying to figure out if she heard or not. She just smiles and begins the evening's round of toe picking. Eventually they relent and break up their little powwow about the same time the object of their speculation rejoins them.

"I was thinking tomorrow we would finally get you started on the fun stuff." Toph says brashly.

"That would be good. The sooner I learn Earth Bending the sooner I can get through Fire Bending."

"Exactly." Toph gives a sharp nod of her head.

The others wonder off, most likely to continue their intrigue, and Toph finds she can't resist the opening.

"Who is Azula?"

There is a slight choking sound as Aang sputters around the water he was drinking. "Azula?"

Toph keeps her face carefully neutral. "Yeah, Azula. From what I hear she's crazy psycho and out to kill you all. I'm just curious about her since she's likely to take a shot at me sometime."

The Air Bender's heart rate is sky high but she has to give him props for how he manages to sound calm and controlled.

"Azula is Zuko's sister. She was chasing us."

Toph scrunches her nose up at this. "Wait, So Sparky is helping you but Princess is trying to stop you?"

"Yeah, something like that."

She doesn't know why Aang is trying to lie to her. It's not like she hasn't told him all about her seismic sense.

"Seems to me there is more to it than that."

"Like what?" There is an edge to Aang's voice and Toph can tell he's starting to get irritated.

She wants to mention how she has "overheard" more than a few disagreements between him and Sparky concerning said psycho. The fact they make a point to keep it between them and not include Snoozles and Sugar Queen tells Toph there is more to it.

"Let me guess, she's hot, right?"

The spike in body temperature is a dead giveaway. "What makes you say that?" It must be the meditation that lets him try to at least appear collected.

Toph plays her trump card. "You talk in your sleep."

Everything in the Air Bender comes to a screeching halt. "What?" His voice is low, quiet and just for her ears.

"Did I stutter?" Toph snaps, inwardly smiling. "You talk in your sleep." She carefully emphasizes every word.

The crackling fire is the only sound as he contemplates this.

"What do I say?"

Toph snorts. "Her name for one thing and I can tell you aren't exactly having tea in those dreams of yours, Twinkletoes."

The ground vibrates as he shifts uncomfortably beside her.

"Do me a favor and do not say anything about it to anyone okay?"

Toph laughs. "Who are you afraid of upsetting? Seems like Sparky already knows more than you would like for him to."

She can smell the smoke that practically rises from Sparky when he corners Twinkletoes about Princess.

"I just…I don't want to have to talk to them about her. It's very complicated."

'Complicated' being an understatement.

"Oh, I get it. You want to let Sugar Queen down easy, eh?" Toph teases.

Sugar Queen couldn't be more transparent with her not too subtle attempts to make progress with Twinkles.

Aang lets out a groan of frustration. "I don't want to talk about it, Toph."

Feeling she is pushing the limits enough for the night, she shrugs. "Whatever. So if we happen to meet Her Royal Psycho should I leave her to you or take her out?"

His heart rate slows again, beating at its usual calm pace. "Don't give Azula the opportunity to get anywhere near us. Take her out your first chance."

Toph is not one to be surprised but this does take her off guard. "You want me to kill your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." He answers softly.

"She was obviously something to you." Toph argues back.

"Was but not anymore. Take her out." Aang bites back and Toph flinches at the venom in his voice. "And if you can't then get out of the way so I can."

With a soft movement of air he's gone, like he was never there to begin with, leaving Toph to wonder just what she has got herself into.

_**I am working out some kinks in my other story so please be patient. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Sokka resists the urge to rub his eyes. It has been so long since he has seen anyone else from his tribe that this must surely be a dream. Katara is beside him nearly vibrating with excitement as they search through the sea of blue for the only one that really matters.

"Katara?"

The last time they heard that voice was when an entire village was nearly wiped out in the name of freedom.

"Jet?" Katara says hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

The Freedom Fighter casually looks them over, letting his eyes take in the newcomers as well. The Fire Nation red raises an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" He nods to the scowling one with the scar.

Katara looks like she doesn't want to answer but she still does. "This is Zuko. He's a friend."

"A friend?" Jet muses. "You should know better than that after what the Fire Nation did."

Blue eyes flash at him. "Zuko isn't like the rest of them."

This draws a surprised look from the man in question.

"We're looking for Chief Hakoda." Sokka cuts in.

It's not that he isn't simply delighted to see Jet here of all places but there are more pressing matters than dealing with than this half baked nut.

Jet smirks. "Hakoda? I guess he's probably holed up in his tent with his Fire Nation whore."

The harsh words first draw shock and then anger. Katara opens her mouth but another voice interrupts.

"Sokka? Katara? You made it!" Bato exclaims as he swoops in with open arms, gathering the siblings close. "Hakoda will be so glad to see you!"

When Bato releases them, he extends friendly hands to Toph, Zuko, and Aang.

"Come on, let's go find him." Bato says excitedly.

"I'd check under Her Majesties skirts if I were you."

This draws confused frowns from the others except for Bato who turns on Jet.

"You would do well to show more respect."

Jet rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Let them see for themselves."

They watch as he stalks away.

"What was that about?" Katara asks cautiously.

Bato shakes his head. "Let's just say, Hakoda and Jet haven't seen eye to eye lately."

Ooo

As they walk through the throng of Water Tribe warriors many call out in greeting to the children they left behind years before. Some familiar faces are missing but Katara pushes these thoughts away. She hopes the missing ones are just not present at the moment.

Jet's words confuse her. She knows he spread nothing but lies but Bato didn't exactly deny them. What if her father really has taken up with another woman? And a Fire Nation one at that? It causes an ache in her chest that she tries to push away. Surely her father would never replace their mother.

They round a corner of the beach and the man they were looking for comes into view. With a shout Katara and Sokka break into a run as Hakoda stands. At first his expression is uncertain but quickly morphs into a large grin as he meets them halfway with open arms.

Zuko stands back and shifts uncomfortably. He can't help but notice Toph and Aang do as well. None of them really had what you would call a happy home life. Aang didn't have parents and Toph had parents that were basically absent. At least neither of them had to worry about their father maiming them or worse.

When the Water Tribe family finally looks up, Sokka introduces them. He noticeably leaves the "Prince" off of Zuko's name which is only fair since he has been disowned by his father but it still irks him.

"It is great to meet you all. I have been hearing wonderful things." Hakoda beams with his arms around his children's shoulders.

Katara's face lights up. "Really?"

"Oh, yes." Hakoda assures her with a smile. "It seems you might have a few stories of your own to share."

Zuko looks away. This is what a father should look like. This is how a father should act. With a longing look at the setting sun, Zuko lets his thoughts wonder to Iroh and where he could be.

Oooo

Azula doesn't dare leave the safety of Hakoda's tent. Jet is always hanging around and the looks from the other supposed "Freedom" fighters aren't all that reassuring either. It's not that she is afraid but she doesn't want to court trouble this far into her plans. From time to time she does peek out through the flaps but not enough to let anyone know she is looking.

Her heart stutters in her chest when she sees him. It has been so long and something inside of her aches at the sight of blue tattoos and gray eyes. Azula curses her weakness and stamps it down.

Now is not the time. There is too much to do and the Avatar's appearance here can only mean that things are moving ahead of schedule. At least Zuko is with them. Her father reported he had thrown his lot in with Aang but she couldn't be sure it was really true.

With keen golden eyes she watches Bato lead them past the tent in search of the Chief. Once they are gone, she turns her attention back to the table and the maps and plans that cover it. Hakoda has surprised her with his ingenuity and his unconventional methods may just match Fire Nation technology. Azula knows though that Ozai has a weapon in his arsenal that Hakoda does not; the ability to be cruel.

She turns her attention to Ba Sing Se. Part of the Fire Lord's plan is to bring the city to its knees. A great deal of strategy and planning has gone into this. There are layers upon layers of tactics which have been developed just for the purpose of bringing down the walls that have defied the Fire Nation for decades.

Carefully she considers the intelligence concerning the great Earth Kingdom city. It won't be easy but it can be done. Ba Sing Se must not fall.

Oooo

That night around the fire it is a celebration. Hakoda sees just how much his children have grown as they tell stories of their adventures and some very close calls that make his heart skip a beat. Water Tribe dishes are in abundance and Sokka wolves down more than his fair share. Katara doesn't leave Hakoda's side. He can't quite get a bearing on the other three though.

Zuko is clearly Fire Nation and he looks as uncomfortable as a Fire Nation citizen could be surrounded by Water Tribe could be.

Toph can't see but this doesn't seem to stop her as she easily navigates her way around the fire and manages to fluster more than one tribesman with her brash manner.

The Avatar just hangs back quietly watching and occasionally looking up at the moon that hangs low in the sky.

Hakoda contemplates this. The Avatar is supposed to be the last best hope they have to stop the Fire Nation but he is barely older than Sokka. He isn't sure if he should feel relief or apprehension at this thought.

It is late when they finally call it a night. From the way the kids roll out their bedrolls it is clear they have become accustomed to the nomadic lifestyle. Hakoda leaves them to go back to his tent to check on his other guest that has been excluded from the festivities.

"Azula?" He frowns at the sight that greets him once he pulls back the flaps of his tent.

The Princess finishes tying her cloak around her shoulders before turning to him.

"Did you have a good time?" She asks pleasantly as if she wasn't just about to bolt.

"I did. Where are you going?" He asks eyeing the small bag packed at his feet.

"It is time I took my leave, Chief. There are other matters that require my attention." Azula replies matter-of-factly. "I have nothing more to share with you."

For days, Azula has versed him well on the battle plans the Fire Lord and his generals have concocted. The Fire Nation strategy has surpassed the reputation for cunning and brutality he has come to associate with Ozai.

"It isn't safe out there." Hakoda argues. He has come to respect the Princess a great deal and feels protective of her.

"It isn't safe here." She volleys back at him.

It clicks for him as she pushes past him, picking up the bag.

"It's him, isn't it? It's Aang."

Over the past few days he has tried to get past the Princess' icy distance when it came to personal matters. She hasn't exactly opened up but she also hasn't exactly shut him out.

Slowly, Azula turns to face him with such a raw look of sadness on her face. "I can't face him right now."

It pulls at the father inside of him and he nods in agreement. She sighs with relief and pulls the flaps open enough to peer out.

Hakoda's instinct is to make her stay. However if she is anything like Katara then it would be a fight so instead he relents and gives her the benefit of the doubt. "If you need anything, you know how to find me, Princess."

Azula gives him a hesitant smile. "Thank you, Chief, and good luck." She slips through the doorway and is gone.

"And you as well, Your Highness." Hakoda says sadly to the now empty tent.

Oooo

The next morning finds Hakoda on the shore of the beach mending a torn net. Sleep didn't come easy and he finally gave up the attempt by dawn's light. The rest of the camp is slowly coming to life.

"I see our guest is gone." Bato says as he appears at his side.

Hakoda nods as he ties the pieces together. "Said she had other places to be."

Azula breezed into their lives and back out just as quickly. Still she has left her mark.

"I guess it should bear mentioning that I can't find Jet."

This stops Hakoda cold and he looks up at his friend. "Are you sure?"

Bato nods towards the Freedom Fighters. "They aren't talking either."

Hakoda looks over at the rag tag group of kids who stare sullenly back. Brushing off his hands, he stands and looks across the glistening water of the sea. This puts an ugly twist on the situation.

"Should we try to find them?" Bato questions.

They could search for Azula. Hakoda has no idea which direction she left for. If Jet is following her, then it could spell trouble for the already troubled princess.

It is one of those times he wishes he wasn't the one in charge. That he could throw off duty and responsibility and be brash and daring. But he's not and the carefully laid plans don't allow for deviation.

Hakoda shakes his head. "No, she can take care of herself. We have a city to save."

Ba Sing Se must not fall. It was a repeating theme in his many discussions with Azula. The city must not fall at any cost.

Ooooo

"I have to do this." Aang's words are firm but gentle.

Blue eyes glisten in the moonlight. "I don't see why." Her voice wavers betraying her deeper feelings.

"It's an Avatar thing."

Katara wraps her arms around her body, seeking to warm herself against the cold air and the even colder tone in his voice. Another separation, another reminder that there is so much to him that she can't see.

"Do you have to go alone?" She hopes her voice doesn't sound as timid as it feels.

Aang doesn't look at her as he answers. "It's the Eastern Air Temple. It'll be fine."

There has to be something more to this.

"What if it's a trap? We don't actually know who sent that letter."

After all they have been through she can't help but feel suspicion, especially at something that was found in the hands of the now imprisoned Fire Nation soldiers.

"It's not." He assures her.

For some reason he can't just bring himself to tell her about the visions he has had of the Eastern Air Temple, of what awaits him there. The letter only confirmed what he suspected. The price will be great but so will the reward. The burden of his title bears down on him threatening to crush everything good out of his life.

The expression on his face is so earnest so she just nods, hugging herself tighter.

"Go with your father to Ba Sing Se. I'll catch up when I'm done with this Guru." Aang sees the reluctance on Katara's face but if this Guru can help him master the Avatar State then the war can be ended that much quicker.

Before he can turn away, she wraps her arms around him, holding him close. It's instinct to return the hug as he pulls her flush against him. Some traitorous part of his mind can't help but compare the soft curves of Katara to the hard lines of Azula.

"Come back to me, okay?" Katara whispers against his neck, her lips gently brushing across his skin.

The feel of those warm lips against his skin doesn't make him shiver or wish for more. It only leaves him cold and aching for what is lost. Azula's betrayal has cut him deeper than he cares to admit.

Aang nods against Katara before gently releasing her and stepping back. "I'll see you in Ba Sing Se."

With a quick gust of wind, he bounds onto Appa's back and they are off.

oooooo

Ba Sing Se is large, crowded and the perfect place to just disappear. Azula blends easily into the sea of faces. The citizens carry on with their daily lives quite unaware of the danger lurking just beyond the horizon. Looking out over the smiling happy people, Azula thinks it is best they don't know for the reality of war will soon be upon them. Vaguely she wonders how many of the faces she sees now will be no more after the Fire Nation makes its move.

She knows Ozai's plans. The Fire Lord doesn't just want to defeat the proud city that has defied the Fire Nation for generations. He wants to obliterate it from the map, remove it from history, and leave the name Ba Sing Se as a curse whispered under the cover of night.

Uncovering Ozai's strategy for world domination took careful time and conniving. His approach is ruthless and will be the demoralizing strike necessary to cow the rest of the Earth Kingdom into line. She knows it won't stop there though. Obedience won't be enough for the Fire Lord. He will seek to punish. Death will be a plea on the lips of those that stand in his way. There will be no one left to stand against the Fire Nation, her grandfather exterminated the Air Nation and her father plans to annihilate the Earth Kingdom. After that it will only be a matter of time for the Water Tribes.

Azula winds her way through the streets, ducking and dodging through the pedestrians and carts that crowd the Lower Ring. She keeps her hood pulled over her head and avoids eye contact. The golden eyes will mark her as a Fire Bender and that is the last thing she wants right now. Soon the streets will be swarming with Fire Benders and Ba Sing Se will be no more.

Ooo

"Where did you get this?" Sokka asks in awe as he eyes the map in front of him. "How do you even know where all of this is?"

The maps in Hakoda's tent have been severely altered with lay outs of troops and multiple military sites previously unknown.

Hakdoa resists saying much. "Let's just say I met a very informative birdie."

If Azula wants to keep her hand in this hidden, even from her own brother, then he is willing to help her. He owes her that much.

Zuko shakes his head. "I didn't even know some of this was there." The Fire Lord's force is greater than what even the Crown Prince knew. "From the looks of it, they are gathering around the city walls."

All roads point to Ba Sing Se and the picture is grim.

"Ozai means to destroy the city and everyone inside." Hakoda announces quietly.

The reality of the situation had not smacked him in the face until Azula spelled it out for him.

Katara stares on with large quiet eyes. "How many people are in the city?"

Zuko steps back, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the red on the map. "A hundred thousand easy and that's not even counting refugees."

More and more people pour into the city seeking refuge from the Fire Nation war machine that has so easily destroyed their homes and their lives.

"Can we stop them?" Katara asks, as she looks at each of the men standing around the table.

Hakoda shakes his head. "Maybe, maybe not but at least we can slow them down."

Azula's plan is good but, Hakoda knows that even the best laid plans can fail.

Katara blinks against the wave of hopelessness she feels and grabs onto that one thing that keeps her going when all else seems dark.

"The Avatar will stop them."

Sokka glances from his father to Zuko and sees the same thread of doubt in both their eyes.

Oooo

Toph sits outside. War meetings never interested her before and they sure don't now. Instead she considers what she knows. Hakoda is hiding something and he's about as good at it as Sokka is; like father, like son.

Toph hasn't met Azula before but she has heard enough about her. The strong steady heartbeat stood out to her in a way that one never has before. It was almost eerie. Still it doesn't fit with Twinkletoes' assessment. If Azula is so bad, then why would Hakoda trust her?

The soft footsteps approaching could only belong to one person. For someone that has more than his fair share of muscle mass, Sparky almost rivals Twinkletoes with light steps. The sand shifts as he sits beside her.

"How's it hanging?" Toph throws out at the newcomer. "Chief have anything new to say?"

Zuko doesn't answer at first. "It's about the same." There isn't more to it than the simple fact that his father simply can't be stopped.

Toph blows dark bangs out of her face. "So doom and gloom again, eh?"

"Yeah, something like that." Zuko rasps out quietly as he sighs.

A stinging punch to the arm breaks him out of the dark thoughts. "Cheer up, Sparky. Maybe you can make some time with Sugar Queen before we all die."

The heat around them spikes. "Would you stop saying that?"

She smirks. "Hey, I just tell it like it is." Zuko's reaction to Katara is amusing on so many different levels. "Who knows, Hakoda may give his blessing."

Zuko growls and she can smell the smoke rising from him. "Don't you think we have more important things to worry about?"

Toph shrugs. "In case you hadn't noticed there seems to be a lot of whatever you want to call it going on."

Katara chasing Aang, Zuko chasing Katara and Sokka chasing Suki. It all makes Toph giggle.

Zuko has noticed, more than Toph or anyone else realizes so he just bites his tongue and says nothing.

"So tell me about this psycho sister of yours and how long you knew she was doing Twinkles?" Nothing. No reaction. No spike in heartrate. Just nothing. Toph frowns impressed but not willing to show it. "Seriously? You have nothing to say about it?"

"How did you know?" Zuko's voice is quiet and controlled.

"Meh, Aang and I may have talked about it." There wasn't much talking at all but Aang got his point across.

"What did he say about it?"

Toph debates how much to say but Mother always did say honesty was the best policy. "He said to take her out."

She expects some sort of disagreement or denial, at the very least she expects Zuko to be undecided.

"I see."

With that he stands up and dusts the sand off his pants.

"What? You agree with him?"

Zuko pauses as he thinks about it. "After what Azula did to him, I'm not surprised he feels that way at all. I told her he would hate her. I'm just sorry I'm right."

As his light steps carry him away from her, Toph calls out to him. "So what happens if you run into her first?"

She feels Zuko stop a few paces away from her but he doesn't turn around. "I don't know who the enemy is anymore. I just don't know."

The vibrations lessen the farther the Prince walks away from her, leaving Toph more in doubt than before.


	8. Chapter 8

Jet follows at a pace behind her, careful to avoid detection. No one pays him much attention though and she is too busy weaving through the crowd to notice. It has not been easy to track her. The Princess is adept at stealth. The woman intrigues him more and more. Having her will be sweeter than he imagined it could be and vengeance will finally be his.

The road curves to the left and he loses sight of her. A flick of black catches his eye as the tail of her cloak whips around a turn. The alleyway is narrow and dark. For days he has followed hoping she would make just such a mistake that would allow him to make his move and, at last, she has done just that.

Jet slips around the corner and starts to close the distance between him and the rapidly moving figure in black. When the alleyway suddenly turns again, he speeds up eager to catch up to her and pounce. He turns the corner to a dead end of nothing and blinks unsure. The wall is high, too high to be scaled in a few seconds. There are no doors or windows to provide an outlet, not even a barrel or box to hide behind. It is if she has just vanished. Jet lets out a curse at being so close only to lose out and he steps up to the forbidding stone wall, running a calloused hand over the rough stones.

"Don't look so disappointed."

Jet spins to face the elusive Fire Nation Princess.

"H-How?"

Azula shrugs her shoulders. "Far be it from me to be sharing secrets."

Jet cocks an eyebrow at this. "Seems you were sharing more than that with Hakoda."

For days she had been in Hakoda's tent, rarely leaving and, while Hakoda stayed in Bato's tent at night, it did not escape Jet's attention of just how much of the Chief's waking hours were spent one-on-one with the Princess.

Full lips smirk. "Chief Hakoda was an excellent host."

"Yeah, I'm sure he was." Jet snaps. "Why did you leave then?"

The smirk slips away. "I certainly did not want to overstay my welcome."

There is so much to that statement, so much she doesn't say but Jet wants to know.

"I can't help but notice you didn't come out to greet your _friend_."Azula's golden eyes narrow at him but she doesn't respond so he continues. "You know the one you said I would have to worry about, the Avatar.

She looks away from him and he knows he has her. Jet takes the chance to close the distance. When she doesn't push him away he backs her up against the wall, trapping her with his body, arms on either side of her preventing her escape.

"Let me guess, you and he had some sort of falling out." He says in a low voice as he breathes in the scent of her.

Long manicured nails dig into his chest where her hands brace against him. She doesn't push him away but only turns her head to avoid his lips. The skin of her neck is soft and enticing so he nips at it eliciting a stifled moan from her.

The heat of her hands burns through his shirt as she slides her arms up around his neck and he pushes her against the wall more, letting his fingers grasp at her waist. He pulls at the shoulder of her voluminous dress exposing more porcelain skin to his lips while his other hand slides over her slightly rounded stomach hidden under the heavy pleated fabric of her dress. Stepping back Jet frowns down at Azula.

Golden eyes are bright and shining in contrast to the flush on her cheeks. The cleavage of her dress rises and falls with her quick breaths.

"Something wrong?" She murmurs breathlessly.

Jet moves his hand against her stomach again not quite believing it. "You're…"

Before he can say it, she presses one finger against his lips making a shushing sound.

"Now, now. Let's not be vulgar about it." Azula purrs to him as she presses closer.

Jet is so stunned she easily turns him until his back hits the wall but she doesn't pull away. Instead Azula presses her lips to his and after a second's hesitation Jet responds to the kiss. He never thought he would be against a wall in an alleyway in Ba Sing Se while the Fire Nation Princess _devours_ his lips in the most seductive manner. It leaves him breathless and dazed. Crimson lips trace his jaw line until his ear tingles from her hot breath.

"Consider what you know carefully, Peasant. Is your vengeance worth the retribution of the Avatar?"

Azula pulls back and Jet meets her gaze.

"Avatar," he repeats breathlessly, "It's his?"

His mind is racing with the implication of her words.

With a tilt of her head she smiles. "How rude to refer to my son as an 'it.' If we were in the Fire Nation, then that would be punishable by death." A sharp nail traces down his jaw pressing into the soft skin of his throat, coming to rest over the pulse point beating furiously fast. "But seeing how close you and I are, I can make an exception."

Her words sink in a moment too late and when Jet flinches at the sharp slice, he thinks it doesn't hurt as bad as he thought it would. Azula doesn't pull away from him either but holds up the weight of his body with her own as the stones under their feet run red.

Jet's head lolls against her as he weakly grasps at her shoulders. Deciding he won't get out of it this easy, Azula takes hold of his jaw turning his eyes to hers.

"This is mercy." She hisses, eyes blazing and fierce. "It is more than you deserve but what can I say: motherhood seems to have softened me."

He slumps against her and slowly she lowers him to the ground in an almost tender fashion. She holds tight to his face as she watches the light in his eyes fade to nothing.

Azula steps back and considers the dead body of the Freedom Fighter. Holding out her hands she looks at the blood staining her skin.

She smirks as she gently caresses the taut skin just over the tiny being nestled inside. "What would your father say to this, Little One?"

Oo

"You must release your earthly attachments, Aang, or you will never be able to reach the Avatar state."

Aang closes his eyes against the creaky voice of the Guru. For days he has been letting go of what holds him back and opening chakra after chakra.

"You must let go of what attaches you to this world."

_Azula's amber-flecked eyes stare up at him. His hand is fisted in her hair pulling her closer as her legs wrap tight around his waist and she arches into him. _

Not for the first time he growls in frustration. "I can't do it."

Guru Pathrik purses his lips together in thought as he stares at the young Avatar. "You must or else you will not be able to control the Avatar State."

Aang sighs. "I know. I'm trying. It's just…"

Pathrik finishes for him. "You are deeply tied to this woman." Aang nods but doesn't look up. "She must be very important to you."

This is not the first time this woman has come up in their sessions and the agitation the Air Bender displays is a strong indicator of the nature of their relationship.

"She isn't who I thought she was." Aang says leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, resting his chin in his hands.

The Guru contemplates this. "She isn't who you thought she was or she isn't who you want her to be?"Aang looks up sharply and Pathrik knows he has hit upon it. "Many times we try to make someone fit into our idea of who they should be but we ignore the person they actually are. This only leads to heartache."

Slowly Aang nods in agreement. "Yeah."

Pathrik gives him a gentle smile. "Then it is time to let go of who you think she should be and with it your attachment to this world."

The Guru's words make sense and Azula would be the first to tell him that his duty to the world comes before any allegiance to her. The Princess always had a rather pragmatic way about her. Aang draws a deep breath, closes his eyes, and feels the ideal of Azula slipping away into the great beyond.

Oooo

Azula dips her hands into the fountain, feeling the cool liquid flow over her fingers before she traps it in her hands and splashes it on her face. Opening her golden eyes she looks down at her reflection.

"Azula, you must take better care of yourself." The voice is gentle and chiding. She avoids looking at the golden eyes that stare back at her from the water's reflection. "It is important to eat and rest, especially now." Azula closes her eyes against the voice of a woman long gone.

"Why can't you leave me alone? Like I care what you have to say?" She whispers through gritted teeth.

"Because I love you." The voice replies patiently.

Azula glares at Ursa's reflection. "So you keep telling me."

She pushes herself back from the fountain's edge with a huff and pinches the bridge of her nose with her fingers trying to avoid the nasty headache that is throbbing just at the edges.

"Are you okay?" A soft nearly timid voice inquires. Azula opens her eyes to the green ones staring back at her. The woman shrinks back from the appraising golden glare but offers a gentle smile. "If you are ill, my mother is a healer."

Azula looks her over carefully. The woman is dressed simply in a green and white dress, a clay jar at her feet filled with fresh water. Many of the residents of the Lower Ring gather at the fountain for water.

"She is?"

The woman nods eagerly, her eyes are wide and trusting. "Yes, she's one of the best. I'm Song by the way." Absently, Azula rubs her stomach, a gesture which doesn't go unnoticed. "She's also an excellent midwife." Song offers shyly.

Trying to navigate the unfamiliar territory of motherhood has been difficult as it is not something Azula had really planned for, which is surprising given her tendency towards control. She could use the knowhow of someone more experienced than she aside from the illusion of Ursa haunting her waking moments. Azula isn't one to trust but she reminds herself that, for now, she isn't Azula. "My name is Asa."

"Asa," Song tests the name on her tongue. "Mother is free now if you want to see her."

Azula finds herself nodding and shouldering the small pack that holds all her world's possessions.

Ooo

The dwelling is quaint. A vase of pink flowers fails to cheer up the dingy mud walls but Azula focuses her attention on the cabinet of carefully labeled jars of herbs as the older woman gently presses on her stomach.

When the woman makes a humming sound, Azula demands. "Well?"

The sharp tone draws a raised eyebrow from the midwife. Azula silently curses her impatience as she needs allies. Dropping her gaze, she mumbles an apology hoping it doesn't sound as weak as it feels.

The woman only smiles and pats her hand. "That's okay, dear, first pregnancies are always difficult."With a groan she pushes herself to stand. "Everything seems to be coming along quite well, but you could stand to eat some more. You will stay for dinner."

Azula opens her mouth to protest but Song cuts her off. "We have more than enough so don't you worry about it."

A large bowl of soup is set in front of her and before Azula can consciously think about it she is eagerly spooning the warm liquid into her mouth. The other women seat themselves as well with their own bowls.

"Are you a refugee as well?" Song asks as Azula polishes off the rest of her soup.

The Princess carefully sets the bowl down. "Something like that."

She isn't running away from the Fire Nation armies but they would be a most unwelcome sight this early in the game.

"Is your husband fighting in the war?" Song's mother asks with a kind smile.

Of course they would think she was married. Being with child and unwed is frowned upon in any level of society. She looks at the large diamond on her hand. Zhao may be gone but at least he had decent taste in jewelry. It serves its purpose now.

"Yes." She answers simply as she tears a piece of bread off and pops it into her mouth.

"My husband was taken by Fire Nation forces. I have not seen him in years." The woman replies sadly.

Forced conscription has been a common tactic to bolster troop levels. Typically such "recruits" are used for missions with a low survival rate. Azula wisely says nothing.

Song seeks to lighten up the somber mood. "The Avatar will end the war and Father can come home. It's only a matter of time."

This has been a common statement in her travels. News of the Avatar's return has boosted the morale of the war-weary people.

The old woman merely nods her head in agreement but remains quiet with downcast eyes.

Song turns her smiling face to Azula. "How long has your husband been gone?"

People are always seeking to put labels on things. Calling what she had with Aang a relationship is nearly laughable. Somehow letting the Avatar under her skirts at the first opportunity doesn't seem to fit with society ideas of love. Quick tumbles on the nearest flat surface are hardly the basis for something serious. Aside from her few brief words on the Winter Solstice, they haven't spoken about any sort of future after the war. The reality that there may be no future at all sours her already sour mood.

Azula looks away from the friendly eager face and swallows the caustic words in her mouth. "Long enough."

The look of utter betrayal in his eyes still haunts her dreams at night. When they do see each other again, and Azula has little doubt about that eventuality, she is sure betrayal will have turned to hate, and she will find herself under a well deserved attack.

Song doesn't relent in her cheery mood. "Do you have family to help?"

Azula shakes her head but doesn't speak. How can she? If her father were to know then she would be fortunate if all he did was beat her bloody. Ozai would be well within his rights to kill her and erase the shame she would be bringing to their house.

The alternative wouldn't be any better. Ozai could, upon learning the paternity of the child, force her to carry it to term and then use the Avatar's own son against him. There is no telling just what sort of reaction that would elicit and Azula is reasonably sure it would not be a good one. Aang may be a gentle Air Bender but there is something darker lurking under the surface. It was part of his appeal to her in the first place.

Zuko would be slightly more understanding about the situation but her brother is a man without a country. Even if he could get past their rather contentious history, then Zuko would have his hands full of his own problems, much less taking on a reviled sister and bastard nephew. There would be no help there even if he felt inclined to do so. Azula doubts he would.

It's the baby's fault she decides when unbidden tears wet her lashes.

The old woman coos and pats her hand gently. "Now, don't you let it get to you, Asa. You aren't alone in this world. You just need to have faith that things will work out."

Song chimes in with a warm voice. "Stay here tonight. It's getting late anyway and the streets are no place for a woman."

Azula looks up at the open trusting faces of the women and nods. As the women eagerly bustle about making a spot for their guest by the fire, the princess ponders the future before her and, not for the first time, the tendrils of doubt begin to creep in.

Ooo

The journey to Ba Sing Se is uneventful, even if it is slow going without Appa around. Katara squints up at the large city walls. It leaves little wonder to why the Fire Nation has been unable to capture the city.

As if reading her thoughts, Zuko speaks, "My Uncle laid siege to the walls for 600 days but never breached them." Even in the Southern Water Tribe the failure of the Dragon of the West made itself known. Zuko continues with the same solemn tone, "No doubt my father has something up his sleeve." The sarcastic tone on the word 'father' intimates the disgust the Prince feels for his sire.

She casts a sideways glance to the man walking beside her. The hood of the cloak is pulled down, shaggy hair falling over his face covering the scar. Katara barely even registers it anymore. It has begun to blend in much like the Prince himself has begun to blend into the group dynamic as well.

"Maybe when we speak to the King we can come up with a way to hold the Fire Nation off." Katara supplies hopefully.

"Maybe." Zuko agrees, the doubt heavy in his voice. "You don't understand just how far my father is willing to go."

Katara gives him a disdainful snort. "Please, I've seen it, Zuko, or did you forget." Her mother's death doesn't have the same sting that it used to have when she would speak of it with him. It has become more of an ache that just won't go away.

His voice is strained as he replies quietly, "I didn't forget."

She knows he didn't. She never lets him but she does feel guilt about throwing it in his face now that she knows he lost his own mother as well.

"I just mean," Zuko strives to explain, "that Ozai won't stop at anything to get what he wants. He won't care that Ba Sing Se is filled with refuges already fleeing the Fire Nation."

None of it will matter to the Fire Lord. He wants to see the city as a pile of ash, a monument to his glory, and a warning to the rest of the world of what is yet to come. For days Hakoda has been drilling just this message through to them but he has yet to tell them the name of his source.

"All we have to do is hold them off long enough for Aang to get back."

From the corner of her eye she sees the golden glare aimed her way. "Do you really think that is all it takes? For the Avatar to finally get it together?"

The frustration in his voice is there for many reasons. Aang has irritated Zuko at every turn. It's not that the Avatar has done anything directly to annoy him, aside from the rather unpleasant demonstration of his relationship with Azula that Zuko tries very hard to not think about. But it doesn't help the Avatar's standing in the Prince's eyes that one very enticing Water Bender seems to think the Avatar walks on water, which he has literally done so thanks to some crafty blend of Air and Water Bending. Smoke seeps out of Zuko's mouth.

Katara hisses in low words at him. "Aang went to master the Avatar State. That's all he needs to stop the Fire Lord once and for all."

They walk in silence, both stewing over their own frustrations.

"If it were that easy, then why would the Avatars before him go through the trouble of mastering the four elements?" Zuko asks thoughtfully.

It isn't that Aang hasn't been a dedicated student. There is a determination to master the four elements that has put Zuko to shame and, if anyone has fought long and hard to understand Fire, then it is the Prince that had everything to lose if he didn't.

"I'm not saying he shouldn't master the elements but that he doesn't need to in order to stop your father." Katara answers in the same tone.

Zuko gives a humorless laugh. "Don't be so naïve, Katara. Ozai won't be that easy to stop."

He doesn't forget about the wild card of Azula. She seems to have fallen off the map after she assisted his escape from Zhao's ship. Part of him worries that she may have been found out. Another part of him is just grateful they have not crossed paths again. Azula is on no one's side but her own, that much she made clear.

"Maybe, maybe not." Katara retorts. "But Aang won't have to do it alone because we will be there to help."

Zuko turns slightly to look at the optimistic spark in her eye and he wishes he had just a fraction of her faith.

**_This may take longer to update as I have some plot points to work out. And, yes, I know not everyone is a Zutara fan. I wasn't either in the beginning, but they work so well together and I just can't help myself. _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Don't expect updates as quickly as I was doing before. Work has decided they love me and want to see me more often.**_

Azula shifts in her sleep. Over the night the fire has faded to a pile of smoldering embers and the chill of winter sets in. She can feel the moment the sun breaks the horizon and her eyes flutter open, widening at the unfamiliar interior until her memories catch up to her. Slowly sitting up she appraises the simple room and the two still-sleeping figures of her benefactors.

Song and her mother have been friendly and doting the last few days. They have shared their meager food supplies with her and did all they could to make her feel at ease. It is almost a shame to have to lie to them about her true nature. Somehow, though, Azula doubts the daughter of the Fire Lord would not be welcomed in the hut of any peasant, especially in one of a family that has lost more than it should at the whims of her father.

Quietly, she pushes off the thin blanket and slips on her shoes. If the other women stick to their pattern then they will sleep for at least another hour, giving Azula a chance to look around without arousing suspicions. With careful steps, she slips out the door into the sleepy city of Ba Sing Se.

Oooo

"I don't understand why we can't just speak to Kuei!" Katara growls, stomping her foot in frustration.

Sokka groans at Katara's complaint and Toph only snorts in response.

"He's a king. You don't just stroll into the throne room without invitation." Zuko mutters. "At least, you don't in the Fire Nation.

"If Aang were here, they would let us in." Katara pouts as she glares at the doors of the palace which remain firmly closed to them and guarded by menacing agents of the Dai Li.

The Avatar is still at the Eastern Air Temple.

Toph gives a long winded sigh. "I wish Twinkles were here. Maybe it would lighten you up some." She flops back on the ground smiling at the way blue and gold glare at her. "Seriously, Sparky, why don't you just tell them who you are? I'm sure that will get their attention like that." She snaps her fingers and laughs.

Hakoda smiles at the Earth Bender's gentle ribbing of the Prince. For days he has travelled with the group and seen the way they play off one another. It has told him more about his children than he ever thought he would know. He wisely ignores the taunting words of Azula's voice in his head asking him if it was worth it. Was any of it worth the price of his family?

Zuko doesn't dignify Toph's teasing with a response but Katara has no such reservations and bites out sarcastically, "What about you, Toph Bei Fong? Is your money not good enough in Ba Sing Se?"

Toph laughs as she rolls over to her stomach. "What do you think has kept us from getting thrown out so far?"

Oooo

The added girth of her stomach impedes Azula's climb up the city walls but she is not one to be dissuaded that easy. Avoiding the Dai Li patrols does prove trickier but she is not without her ways and soon she is standing atop the infamous walls of Ba Sing Se.

The sight would be breathtaking, that is, if Azula were one that was easily swayed by such impractical matters. She isn't and therefore breathes deeply, lungs drawing in crisp fresh air. The hint of smoke tinges the taste and, curious, she follows the scent stepping carefully along the wall, eyes watchful for the accursed Earth Benders sworn to protect and defend.

Smoke billows in the wind, rising from a mechanical drill bearing towards the wall of the city. The crest of the Fire Nation is displayed proudly on its side and soldiers flank it. Beyond the drill towards the horizon of the rising sun Azula sees the red of the Fire Nation tents speckling the brown landscape en masse. The Fire Lord's plans to take the city are in motion and Azula knows it is only a matter of time before the walls are breached and the city falls.

ooo

The house is nice, luxurious even, but it is little more than a gilded cage meant to keep them quietly out of the way.

Katara paces the living room in frustration. Zuko lounges on the couch, feet propped on the table, eyes closed and Sokka sits at another table scowling in concentration at a piece of paper before him.

"Does this look like something I want to remember?" Katara snaps at her brother who looks up at her with a surprised flash of blue.

"Hey, at least I'm doing something besides wearing a hole in the carpet." He goes back to the scene he has been trying to capture on paper.

Katara hurrumps in reply, shaking her long unbound hair as she stomps across the floor.

Toph slumps deeper into her own chair but pokes a foot out to nudge Zuko in the leg. "I think Sugar Queen could do with some tea, Sparky."

The Prince opens one golden eye to glare at the Earth girl. "Then make her some tea." He replies with solemn agitation.

"Psssh, please," Toph snorts at him. "I'm not the resident tea maker."

It is a not too nice jab at Zuko's tea brewing skills, or rather the lack of them.

"Uncle took pride in it. Who was I to interfere?" Zuko answers back with all the lofty dismissiveness that only royalty can command.

"Right," Toph drawls, "Like Gramps didn't teach you anything about it."

Both eyes open and Zuko glares at her more. Toph knows Iroh weighs heavily on the Prince's mind and as a result she has little regard for his feelings.

"Fine, then, take her to a tea house. Surely there is one in Ba Sing Se that will be befitting a Prince of the blood." Toph's words ooze sarcasm. Katara stops in front of the two with her hands on her hips and glares. "Your nagging stance doesn't work on those that can't see, Sugar Queen." Toph smirks.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here then." Katara spits at her.

She isn't mad at Toph, Zuko either. She is just agitated that their efforts are being stymied by bureaucratic nonsense. Even now Hakoda is at the palace trying to talk sense into some of the lesser ministers that have been sent to "deal" with them. Aang's extended absence doesn't help her mood either and the tension of concern is getting to Katara.

"Fine!" Zuko growls as he stands. "Let's go." Without another word he takes hold of Katara's arm and drags the protesting Water Bender out the front door.

As the high pitched squabbling fades behind the slamming of the front door, Sokka crumbles up the paper he was painting on and carelessly throws it on the floor.

"You do realize you just sent my sister off _alone_ with Zuko, right?"

Sokka has noticed the looks Zuko gives Katara when he thinks no one is watching. Subtly has never been the Royal's strong suit.

"Hey, if we are going to be worried about anyone then we should worry about Sparky." Toph shrugs as she bounces out of the chair. Katara blows hot and cold with the Prince as it is. "Besides, they were getting on my nerves. Come on, Snoozles, let's go throw rocks at people in the market."

Ooo

A glimpse of pink catches Azula's eye. Pink is rare in the lower ring, even more so when on a certain acrobat as she bounces by. Azula freezes at the sight but a voice from beside her catches her off guard.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Mai says in that bored tone she has.

Azula eyes her up and down. "Have you now?"

"Azula!" A blur of pink calls before throwing her arms around Azula's neck."We were so worried about you!"

Azula pries Ty Lee off of her. "Why are you here?" She hisses quietly as she looks at the people milling around the fountain. "I left you in the Fire Nation for a reason."

She had not wanted them along for her journey as she knew it would only cause more problems to have the two women with her.

"You left us without a word." Mai bites back at her. "We didn't know what happened until your father told us."

Mention of Ozai quenches any farther argument Azula has. "He told you?"

Ty Lee nods as she bounces in place. "He said you went to hunt the Avatar down for what he did to Zhao." The sideways glance she gives Azula asks the question of whether Zhao really meant that much to her.

Azula wouldn't answer it before and won't answer it now.

"You should leave. I'm sure the Avatar is in the city somewhere but I can't exactly get close with the two of you around."

Trying to get Aang to understand her methods will be difficult enough but with Ty Lee and Mai at her side it may be impossible as he may only see it as another trick to try and stop him.

"Are you sure?" Mai asks.

Azula's eyes narrow at the tone in Mai's voice that speaks of something more. "What is it?" She demands.

Mai sighs. "The Fire Nation is set to invade as soon as the wall is down."

The drill is making slow but steady progress through the wall. Once it is breached, then it will be over.

Azula raises an eyebrow at her. "Surely the Dai Li are working to prevent that."

Ty Lee's cheery voice chirps in reply. "But that's just it, Azula, the Dai Li are working with the Fire Nation. Some of them at least."

If the city's own protectors are in league with the Fire Nation then the city is lost for sure. Ozai won't leave anyone left to testify against the traitors anyway. A wave of dizziness washes over her and warm steadying hands reach out for her.

"Azula?" Ty Lee's wavers with concern as she holds her friend. "Are you okay?"

Azula shakes her head. Song warned her that this would happen: the farther along she gets in her pregnancy, the more intrusive it will become.

"I'm fine. I've just not slept well." It's a lie that isn't a lie but the two women accept it, though Mai gives her a skeptical look.

"Maybe you should go to the camp. I'm sure they can find a tent for you and a decent bed." Ty Lee offers.

Of course the Fire Nation army would welcome her with open arms, but even the appeal of tasty food and luxurious accommodations, complete with servants, does not appeal. Even now the slight bulge of her stomach is barely concealed in the Earth Kingdom dress. A refugee is easily overlooked, but a princess would be under intense scrutiny and, therefore, Azula's secret could be out in the open.

"I may consider that later." Azula offers. "I have some things to take care of. Return to the camp and I will catch up to you later."

"But we were looking for you." Ty Lee argues with large gray eyes. "We weren't even travelling with the army."

Azula sneers."You don't think they would welcome my favorites and treat you appropriately?"

Ty Lee shrinks at Azula's harsh tone. "No, but we can't just leave you."

Mai sees Azula won't be swayed. "Come on, Ty Lee. Azula knows what she is doing. When she's done she can join us." The pointed look Mai gives her says she knows Azula has something up her sleeve but she pulls the acrobat away.

"Be careful!" Ty Lee calls as Mai hauls her away and Azula is at last left in peace.

Ooo

Aromatic smells waft from the simple house as Azula ducks back inside.

"Asa, there you are!" Song calls Azula by her false moniker. "We were worried something happened to you."

Song's mother rises from her bench and smiles in relief. "You shouldn't be out in your condition." She admonishes gently.

Azula wastes no time with pleasantries. "You must leave. Pack what you can take with you."

Song's face falters. "What do you mean?"

Azula wants to snarl orders, but stops herself as it is no way to convince them to listen to her. "The Fire Nation is outside the city and the walls will be breached by night." She explains to them with barely concealed impatience. "You must leave."

Song's mother clasps her hands to her chest, mouth gaping at the news, but Song herself merely sighs sadly. "They always find us. Where would we even go?"

They have been on the run for months and if the great city of Ba Sing Se isn't safe then nowhere is.

Azula knows the odds are against them. "Perhaps you can catch a boat to the Northern Water Tribe." It will be the last place that can stand against the Fire Nation, though not for long.

Song laughs bitterly. "Yeah, like we could afford that."

Even if they could, boats travel infrequently to the North Pole.

Azula rubs her temple trying to ward off another dizzy spell as she thinks. "The Northern Air Temple then. There are already refugees there."

She doesn't say why she knows it would be a safe haven. The Machinist has been very helpful in supplying Ozai's army with technology and, as a result, is left alone in his hideout with the smattering of refugees that have found their way there.

"How would we even get there?" Song asks incredulously.

Azula sighs. "The first step will be getting out of the city. Take only what you can carry."

With lingering looks of doubts, the women set about packing what they can.

Oooo

After a time, the taste of onion and banana juice becomes palatable. It isn't something Aang would ask for, but, then again, he also can't argue that it seems to be helping the process of opening chakra after chakra until he is down to the last one. Opening the last chakra will allow him to finally willingly access the power of the Avatar State and allow him to once and for all defeat the Fire Lord.

Days of letting go and facing his demons has left him feeling more than emotionally exhausted. The ideal he held of Azula has slipped away into the great beyond and he now sees he was unfairly projecting his own ideas onto her. Azula is her own person and that person is a devious, manipulative woman set out for her own means. She is also someone that is capable of fierce protectiveness of what she believes in and has a deep sense of duty and honor that is unrivaled. In her more tender moments she is not without her charm, though those times are few and far between. He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't love her.

For so long Aang told himself that it was only lust and while he can't deny the physical attraction he still feels for her, he knows that she is more than a pretty face. After stripping away his own idea of her and seeing her for the person she is, Aang has come to realize there is more to the Princess than what he thought.

"Meditate on what attaches you to this world." The Guru's voice gently guides him. "And let it go."

Deeper he sinks into the energies around him, closing out everything that doesn't matter as he seeks to let go and embrace the energy that beckons to him. Images flash before his eyes and sounds assault his ears.

_A woman screams and curses. The voice is so familiar to him for Azula has screamed and cursed at him in much the same way on more occasion than one._

"_Push, Your Highness, you must push now." Another woman encourages, voice fraught with tension. _

"_I am pushing!" Azula growls in response, manacles around her wrists clink as she digs her hands into the sides of the bed._

_More screaming is followed by a flurry of activity until finally the wail of a baby sounds. Azula's heavy breathing fills the air as she slumps back on the bed drenched in sweat. Attendants flutter around the crying child as they clean and swaddle him in blankets. A woman carries the child across the room to the man standing in the shadows. _

"_Fire Lord Ozai, may I present your grandson."_

_Innocent gray eyes stare up at the evil amber peering down at him. Ozai scowls as he takes the offered bundle. Turning away he walks towards the heavy metal doors. _

"_Where are you taking him?" Azula demands, eyes sparking with fear and concern, as she pulls at the chains that bind her to the bed._

_Ozai turns to regard her with a sneer. "You have done your part. Perhaps the Avatar's son will be less of a disappointment than my own children were." He looks to the guard at the door. "See to it that the she does not leave this room again. I have no use for traitorous whores."_

"_You can't do this! You can't take him from me!" Azula shouts as the hapless attendants try to restrain her on the bed. "Father!"_

_As the Fire Lord leaves through the door, the child in his arms begins to cry and Azula's screams follow as the cell closes and the lock slides shut sealing the Princess' fate._


	10. Chapter 10

Azula raises a practiced eye at the small group staring back at her. The women and children look to her with wide fearful eyes. Azula is use to such fear being a result of something she has done or about to do. This fear, though, is due to the impending cloud of doom hanging over them.

"Please, Asa," Song pleads, using Azula's fake name. "We can't just leave them."

Azula glares at the green eyed woman. "Two women walking out of Ba Sing Se won't draw much attention but taking half of the Lower Ring with you will."

The idea had been to repay the kindness that Song and her mother have shown Azula with an escape route out of the city before the Fire Nation claims it. Azula is beginning to regret letting such sentiments get the better of her.

"The Fire Nation has already taken away so much from these people." Song begs. "You know what it is like to lose loved ones to the war."

Azula tilts her head towards the sky towards the calm blue of the clouds and slowly counts to ten. She has known loss but Ursa leaving and Zuko being banished are only the beginning in a long list of what will go wrong in her life. Ozai is sure to exact his pound before this is over. She does not want to think about what sort of revenge may await her at the Avatar's hand either. Her betrayal of him on the day of the Winter Solstice is sure to have caused some damage.

"Fine, but they have to be quiet and do what I say. If we are caught by one of the Fire Nation patrols, then we will only wish they had killed us." Azula snaps impatiently.

The reality of capture looms overhead. Women will not fare well at the hands of the soldiers. From the looks in the eyes of some of the sad souls staring back, Azula knows this is a truth that has already been far too familiar to them. The thought makes her shift uncomfortably as she knows it is a standard weapon in her father's arsenal to beat the civilians into submission and to "breed them out" as he so eloquently put it.

"We leave tonight." Azula says with a sort of confidence she doesn't feel.

Something is bound to go wrong. It always does.

Oooo

"What about that one?" Zuko asks striving to not let the impatience bleed into his voice.

Katara peruses the tea house with a critical eye. "Isn't it a bit large?"

Zuko closes his eyes and breathes deep. "The last one was too small. What is the big deal?"

Katara fidgets under the glaring golden eyes but resists speaking her true thoughts. Days have gone by with little change in their routine. Wake, eat, beg the palace for an audience with the king, get rejected, go home, eat, sleep, then do it all over again. Every day they waste waiting for the hardheaded ministers to let them through is one more day the Fire Nation is gaining ground. Katara is as on edge as she has ever been.

"Nothing about this seems right." She wants to stomp her feet in frustration. She wants to cry like a child at the unfairness of it all.

Zuko doesn't sigh, or glare. He just stares at her for a moment before curtly stating. "Aang will be back."

She doesn't reply but just nods, somehow feeling ashamed of her tantrums in the face of the Prince's kindness and patience with her and relieved at his words all at the same time. Without another word, Zuko slips his hand in hers and gently pulls her towards the bustling Jasmine Dragon. She presses close to him to avoid being pulled away in the crowd.

"Can we even get a table?" She ponders looking around at the packed tea house.

Zuko appraises the room with all the experience a warrior could have before pulling her with him towards a table in the back. It is small but quaint and gives them a good view of the room. Waitresses dip and twist through the room delivering steaming cups of tea and dumplings. The atmosphere is warm and jovial as the chatter of Ba Sing Se's elite mingles into one soothing voice.

Finally they are served and with the first sip of the brewed beverage, Katara feels some of her tension melting away.

"This tea is amazing." She moans as she sips again.

Zuko looks at her with something akin to confusion and shock. "You really enjoy your tea."

Katara shrugs. "It's nice to not have to make it myself or worry about cleaning it up afterward."

The pressure to look after everyone is intense. She is thankful for her hard life at the South Pole as it has well prepared her for the task of looking after Team Avatar. Briefly she glances at the man beside her, Zuko is one of the few that doesn't need her constant attention which is surprising given the fact he is little more than a spoiled royal brat.

"What?" Zuko questions the look she sends his way.

Katara drops her eyes to her steaming cup of tea. "Nothing."

"You stare at nothing?" Zuko asks dryly.

She shifts in her seat before looking at him again."I was just curious about what life in the palace was like for you."

Zuko stills in that way he has when he is trying to decide if she is being serious or mocking him. "Which part?"

She frowns at this. Not ever having dealt with royalty of any sort or even a structured social system, Katara is at a loss to know where to even begin. "I don't know. Did you have to do chores or were there servants for that?"

He watches her for a beat longer before answering. "Servants. It would be unseemly for a prince to do chores."

"Must be nice." She mumbles as she drinks again. A thought occurs to her though."You don't seem to mind doing them now."

While Zuko doesn't need her mothering he is also one of the few that actually helps out.

It's his turn to look away."I'm not exactly a prince anymore." He says it so softly she barely hears him.

She frowns as she mulls it over."How can that be?"

His head drops to stare at the table in front of them. "According to Azula, Father has removed me from the line of succession. That means I'm done."

No crown. No throne. No nothing.

"But if we win then someone will have to be Fire Lord, right?" Katara suggest hopefully.

It's not as if any of them have discussed what it will be like after the war. The question of who will do what has been not even been considered unless Aang has his own plans. Somehow she doubts the Air Bender has thought that far ahead.

"I guess." Zuko doesn't look at her but instead focuses on the room. "I'm sure Azula will have something to say about it."

For Zuko it always comes back to Azula. Despite the tasty tea, it gives Katara a bitter taste in her mouth.

"But you're older than she is. Doesn't that put you first in line? Besides she's the enemy. Aang won't let her be Fire Lord, that's for sure." As she speaks, the thoughts solidify in her mind. There is no way Azula would take the throne, not from Zuko.

Zuko turns slightly to stare at her with his good eye. "What makes you think he would stop her?"

Something about the way he asks the question gives Katara a sinking feeling.

"Why wouldn't he? Azula is the enemy, Zuko."

He looks as if he wants to say something about it but instead mumbles, "She's better suited to it than I am, " before taking a drink.

Katara shakes her head at his self loathing. "You have the same bloodline she does and the same upbringing. What would make her better suited to ruling than you?"

He gives a short laugh. "You assume the Avatar will have a hand in the matter at all."

Confusion creases her brow."Why wouldn't he?"

Zuko smoothes a napkin on the table's surface. "The Avatar isn't supposed to put kings on thrones, Katara. He's supposed to keep balance. If it comes down to it then I will have to fight Azula for the Crown."

Katara stares at the thoughtful expression on his face. "That's assuming Aang doesn't put a stop to her first." It is never far from her mind just what Azula has done and will do. The Fire Bender is powerful and evil. Someone like that has to be stopped.

Zuko laughs again. Azula is a master of manipulation and even if she has broken any bond she had with the Avatar she is sure to find a way to forge a new one. In time he is sure Azula will sway Aang to her side and if that doesn't work then she is likely to just kill him.

He wants to say something to someone. He wants to ponder these thoughts and work out the details. Toph is the only one he could talk to aside from Aang himself and neither of those conversations ever goes well. Toph mocks Zuko at every turn making crude remarks that no twelve year old should know and Aang is just barely on edge when Azula is mentioned.

"I guess we'll see." He says neutrally. The discussion is souring his mood more than it was already.

Katara, sensing the turn in his thoughts, wisely lets it drop and looks around the room herself. In the kitchen she sees a familiar face and hears a full bellied laugh. With a quick look at Zuko, she sees the Fire Bender has noticed Iroh as well.

Oooo

Leading a group of women and children proves to be just as irritating as Azula thought it would be. She curses the part of herself that thought this was somehow a good idea. The women lumber along hindered by sleeping babies and bags of possessions. They are carrying all they possess in the world on their backs. Azula tries to not let her temper get the better of her. She is sure Aang would frown on her yelling at defenseless peasants.

"We must move faster before one of the patrols spots us." Azula hisses at the slower ones.

The fear is tangible in the air and she swallows against it. The fluttering in her stomach causes her to reflexively put a hand against it. The gentle movements of her son relax her but make her more apprehensive all the same.

Soon the city walls are in the distance and they tread carefully in the dark of night. The terrain is rocky and difficult as they stray from the road in an attempt to avoid the Fire Nation blockade. Given the age of the group they take frequent breaks often hiding in the underbrush.

"We are not making good time." Azula grumbles as she rubs her lower back.

"The children are tired." Song replies quietly. "When you have your little one then you will understand better."

Azula glares at her from the corner of her eye. Pronouncements about what life with a child will be like do nothing to make Azula more amiable to the idea of motherhood.

"With any luck his father will be there to deal with those things." Azula grits through her teeth.

One of the other women laughs as she shifts a nursing infant in her arms. "I thought that about all of mine but my husband was too busy working to support us to be of any help around the house."

Several other women murmur their assent.

Azula bites her tongue at this. Royalty have always had nurses and nannies amongst other servants to care for their children. Aside from that, she can't imagine the Avatar taking on childcare tasks as well as his duty to the world. A child born of the Princess and the Avatar will have a rather charmed life, that is, if things go well. Everything hangs in the balance as the war looms on.

The peace of night unfolds all at once.

A crunch, a shout, and a sudden flash of orange fire plunges the night into terror. The women scream and the children cry as they scurry away from the Fire Nation soldier looming over them. Only Azula stands her ground, staring the man down with furious golden eyes. The others don't get far but are quickly hemmed in by the surrounding troops.

"What have we here?" One man muses as he holds a tearful Song in his arms.

Azula observes the situation. She could easily take them; that she is sure of, but it would put her baby at undue risk as well as the very people she is seeking to save. She picks out the highest ranking soldier.

"Release them at once, Captain." She calmly orders.

The addressed man laughs at her as he looks around at the other men. "Looks like we got us a feisty one, boys." He quickly makes a grab for Azula's arm and he just as quickly finds himself flat on his back staring up at the night sky.

"I would suggest you watch your step, Captain. My father does not appreciate peasants manhandling his only daughter." Azula announces as she stands over him with all the regal bearing of her station.

Warily, the Captain rises to stand and stares the golden eyed woman down. "Is that so? What's your father going to do about it?"

Azula smirks and holds out a blue flame. "I imagine being a soldier in his army that you would already have a good idea of the punishment for touching the Fire Lord's only daughter."

The look of terror in the man's eyes gives her a sense of satisfaction. The Captain and the other men drop to their knees.

"Princess Azula, forgive me. I did not recognize you." He says humbly.

She wants to chide him for his apparent disdain for women but she knows he is merely following the orders of his betters, her father included.

"Captain, you will let these people go and they shall pass unhindered through the Fire Nation perimeter or you will answer to me."

The man briefly hesitates before nodding. "Yes, Your Highness."

The other soldiers release the women who stare at her with large eyes.

"Princess Azula?" Song's voice trembles.

Azula know she should say something but there is barely an explanation that can explain the deceit.

"Be careful on your journey." She replies curtly before turning away from the watery green eyes. "Captain, escort me to camp."

Azula doesn't look back.

Ooo

Something about the palace is different today. The burly Dai Li guards are gone from the entrance and in their place stand the familiar uniforms of the Kyoshi warriors.

"Sokka, is that you?" Suki calls as she rushes down the stairs and throws her arms around him.

Sokka sinks into the warm embrace of the woman he has missed far more than he wants to admit.

"What are you doing here?" He asks with a smile.

Suko steps back but doesn't let go. "We are guarding King Kuei. There was a coup attempt." She says with a shrug and a smile.

"Really?" Katara asks surprised. "Who?"

"A minister named Long Feng and some of the Dai Li agents." Suki replies.

The name Long Feng sparks a memory of one of the ministers that strove to keep them from speaking with the king.

"Do you think we can speak with him now?" Sokka cuts in thoughtfully.

Suko nods and smiles."I was actually on my way to find you. There's someone here you will want to see."

Ooo

"You can't deny this any longer." Aang says patiently as he looks out the window of the throne room at the unsuspecting city below.

Behind him King Kuei slumps in the throne. "I had no idea."

"How could you?" Aang asks. "You let others rule in your stead."

He tries to keep the reproach out of his voice but he also knows that this was a debacle of Kuei's own making. Long Feng had nearly unseated the young King and it was only the intervention of the Kyoshi warriors that saved his crown.

"I trusted Long Feng." Kuei says miserably.

Aang turns to regard him with cold gray eyes. "Some people can't be trusted."

Kuei hesitates at the Avatar's words but eventually nods sadly. Trust should not be given so easily. It is a lesson Aang has learned the hard way. Azula can't be trusted and if his vision is accurate then there is more at stake than his hurt feelings. Ozai mustn't get his hands on their son.

These dark thoughts are soon pushed to the side as the doors to the throne room open and Kyoshi warriors file in. The voices of the friends he left behind shout his name and the Avatar is reminded of other reasons the war needs to end.

Oooo

The Fire Nation camp is a good distance from the walls of Ba Sing Se. Azula keeps her head up and walks with the firm confident steps of a princess. She carries her heavy pack in front of her, refusing the Captain's offer to shoulder her burden. The load it hides is more precious than anything a cloth bag could carry anyway. The Earth Kingdom dress does little to hide the swell of her stomach but she hopes that in the dark of night such things will escape the attention of the soldiers. Once she has proper clothes to choose from, then she can find something that can better camouflage the Avatar's unborn son.

Soldiers in the camp bow as she passes with murmurs of greeting. She ignores them just as she ignores the flutter of fear in her chest. Azula never intended to be here. Her plan had been to lead the other women to a reasonable distance of safety and then return to her search for the Avatar. Once she revealed just who she was, any chance of fleeing was ended.

The large tent in the center of camp looms closer. Azula's quick eyes take in the banners held outside indicating who is in charge and she feels her stomach drop.

"My father is here." She works hard to keep her tone even and not let it show the fissure of fear that has just shot through her.

"Yes, Your Highness, Fire Lord Ozai is here and awaiting you." The Captain crisply replies. Of course a messenger would have been sent ahead of her arrival to prepare.

Azula breathes deeply. If she had Known Ozai was here, then she would have fought her way free and be damned the consequences. It was nearly foolish to think that Ozai wouldn't want to be here to witness the greatest triumph in Fire Nation history since the genocide of the Air Nomads a century ago. The fall of Ba Sing Se is designed to be the last big battle to be fought in this century long war.

Being under her father's scrutiny will be difficult. Ozai misses little of what goes on around him but she can get through this and give nothing away. Azula is sure of it. With a brisk nod to the Captain he and the other guards depart and Azula steps forward with a confidence she doesn't feel and pushes the tent flaps aside into the very lair of the beast himself.

Oooo

The walls of Ba Sing Se are still standing, at least for now. King Kuei looks miserable from his place at the head of the war table. Long Feng is noticeably absent after having his attempted coup foiled by the Kyoshi warriors.

"They won't stop." Zuko says with a shake of his head from his chair, turning to look at the man at his side. Finding Iroh serving tea in one of the best tea houses in Ba Sing Se had been unexpected but an answer to a prayer to a god Zuko wasn't sure he believed in anymore.

Iroh nods in agreement but doesn't comment. If anyone would understand the Fire Nation's determination then it would be the Dragon of the West.

Katara fidgets from her seat beside Chief Hakoda. "What do you think we should do then?" The situation is rapidly spiraling out of control and she feels as if everything is changing right before them.

Even now the walls are under attack and the remaining Dai Li work hard to keep them standing.

Suki , dressed in full Kyoshi warrior makeup, speaks. "Perhaps we can flank them. Come up from behind and catch them off guard."

Sokka looks at her with pride and even Iroh nods in consideration.

"It won't work." Hakoda announces with a sort of regret as all eyes at the table look to him questioningly. "They will be expecting it."

Sokka growls in frustration. "You say that about every idea we come up with. What makes you so sure?"

Hakoda's blue eyes are stern and icy. "The Fire Nation is always one step ahead of us."

They fall silent at this. Hakoda has been right on more than one occasion.

"You have inside information, Chief Hakoda." Iroh speaks finally. "Do you trust your source?"

The weight is heavy on the Water Tribe Chief's shoulders and it shows in his eyes. "Yes, I do."

"Then we have to come up with something they haven't thought of." Sokka says, accepting his father's assessment of their still nameless ally.

For days Hakoda has given them insight to the Fire Nation plans and it has become more than clear that he is working with someone rather high in the military.

As he looks out the window, the thought flits through Aang's head that he wishes he could control the Avatar State, and then none of this would be a problem. He could effortlessly take out the army and be done with it. Leaving the guru before he broke through the last chakra, weighs on his mind. The vision of Azula had been in Ba Sing Se and Aang being impulsive as ever had left the Eastern Air Temple without a look back. Now that he is here, he has no idea where to even start looking for her, and from the size of the Army outside the wall, Aang will have his hands full with things other than finding the errant princess. She may still try to kill him as it is anyway. None of this sits well with the Avatar and his mood reflects it.

Aang steps away from the table and paces to the window. The lights of Ba Sing Se are bright in the nighttime sky but in the distance beyond the walls he can see the red glow of the Fire Nation army.

"Evacuate the civilians." Zuko's quiet voice rasps in the stillness of the room. "The Fire Nation will be ruthless."

They contemplate the banished prince's words.

"In over a hundred years the walls have not come down. It will take more than a Fire Nation army to do it now." Kuei says decisively.

Ooo

The interior of the tent is nearly as luxurious as the Fire Lord's bedchamber itself. Azula breathes in the scent of incense and is warmed by the various braziers that are alight around the large tent. Silken curtains are pulled back revealing a large bed.

Dropping to her knees Azula averts her eyes from the Fire Lord who lounges there. She ignores the half dressed girl beside him.

"Princess Azula." Ozai muses. "I barely recognized you. You could nearly pass for an Earth peasant."

Azula glances up at the mocking light in her father's eyes. "I thought it best to be incognito in my search."

Ozai smirks as he stands, the black robe he wears falls open showing his bare torso and pants."And it looks as if you succeeded. Where is the Avatar?"

Azula holds her gaze steady. "He is in Ba Sing Se." It isn't something she is certain of but it is not something Ozai can verify right now.

"How unfortunate for him." Ozai says languidly turning his attention back to the woman on his bed.

Azula allows a look and can see terror etched in the young girl's eyes, eyes which are scarcely older than she is. Ozai always had a taste for the tender and the exotic.

"I have been sampling Earth Kingdom fare."Ozai explains. "It is not as filling as what the Fire Nation has to offer but it slakes the appetite." The Fire Lord's proclivities are a well known palace secret. "I understand a Water Bender travels with the Avatar."

Azula sees the light in her father's eyes and knows what it means. "Yes." Something inside of her resists telling him details about Katara.

"Kill the others, the Avatar included but I want her alive." Ozai sits back on the bed and reaches out for the trembling woman's bare foot. "I hear she has spirit. I look forward to breaking it." The woman whimpers as Ozai slowly makes his way back up the bed.

Azula knows what that means. She has heard the screams herself as hapless victims fell prey to the Fire Lord. When Ozai breaks something, it stays broken.

The girl gives a squeal as the Fire Lord pushes her on her back, holding down her struggling form. "Go and clean the dirt off you. Present yourself to me properly at dinner."

She replies with a bow as she backs from the tent. "Yes, Father." The heavy fabric of the enclosure does little to hide the noises from within but Azula knows, as well as the soldiers that guard the entrance do, that the help the girl pleads for won't be coming.


	11. Chapter 11

_**WARNING: This is a bit more violent than what has happened so far so if you have an aversion to violence and cursing then I suggest you not read.**_

Beyond the walls of Ba Sing Se, the nighttime sky glows red with the approach of the Fire Nation army. Suki nestles against Sokka as they stand at the window.

"Do you think it will work?" She asks quietly.

Kuei's plan to stand strong against the Fire Nation seems far from the right course of action but ultimately in the end it is his city and his people.

"I don't know." Sokka answers absently as he rubs slow circles against her back.

Hakoda, Iroh, and he have gone over the options again and again. Even if they try to evacuate the civilians, there is no clear way around the Fire Nation army that is slowly surrounding the city. The drill had nearly breached the walls but Aang had managed to stop it.

"I don't know what to do." He admits as he buries his face against Suki's hair, taking strength from the feel of her against him.

Suki tightens her arms around Sokka's waist as she stares out the window and not for the first time she finds herself missing home.

oooo

Zuko stares at the same red glow, resisting the urge to pace. Behind him Iroh sips tea and watches with a peaceful expression.

"I don't see a way out of this." Zuko's words are weighed heavy with despair and exhaustion.

They are nearly surrounded and the majority of the populace has no idea of just what is yet to come.

Iroh pauses before he speaks. "A solution will present itself."

Zuko growls in frustration. "You always say that."

He has missed Iroh but not necessarily Iroh's riddles.

Iroh shrugs "It always does. It just may not be a solution we want."

That's the problem, Zuko thinks. Life always has a solution but it isn't always a desirable one. He leans his head against the window and stares at the familiar, somehow oddly comforting, red.

"He won't stop." Zuko says dejectedly.

The same determination that drove Zuko to overcome the odds and master Fire Bending is the same determination that Ozai has to squash his enemies.

Iroh pours another cup of tea. "It will take more than determination to conquer Ba Sing Se. Ozai will need a special sort of cunning to win."

Strategy was never Ozai's strong suit, Zuko's either. The Fire Lord relies on the genius of others to find a solution. Only one member of the Royal family had the sort of brilliance at strategy that is needed now. Some bitter part of him burns with anger that Azula has seemingly abandoned them when they need her the most. If she were really on their side, if she were really working for peace, then she should be here now facing Ozai down with them. Azula could find a way around this no-win situation, but Azula isn't here. Zuko closes his eyes as he leans against the window and softly curses his own blood.

Oooo

Katara occupies herself with repacking their bags. It is nothing more than busy work and does little than exhaust her already exhausted body. It's her mind she can't shut off. So much has happened in a short amount of time but that fits in with the pace of her life since her fateful run in with an iceberg.

Everyone is on edge. The decision to stand and fight is wearing on them. The odds are impossible but Kuei is adamant that they will not abandon the city. Where was this backbone when he let his ministers run the kingdom for him? Katara shakes the thoughts away. It doesn't do well to dwell on these things.

She held hope that when Aang returned that he would have mastered the Avatar State and been able to draw the war to a close but something haunts the Air Bender though he refuses to speak about it. Katara can tell from the look in his eyes that the trip to the Eastern Air Temple did not go as planned. There is an edgy nervousness in him like he is just waiting for something bad to happen.

Briefly she considers seeking out Zuko but she just as easily dismisses that thought. No doubt the Prince is catching up with his uncle whom he has missed far more than he would admit. It should unsettle her that she feels so at ease in the Fire Bender's presence whereas once she could only feel scorn and hate for him. The kindness and consideration he has shown her though has colored the perception she held about the banished Prince. There is more to him that meets the eye.

The old adage holds truth for others in her life as she looks to the balcony. The unmoving outline of the Avatar deep in mediation stands out against the red of the sky beyond and Katara finds herself drawn to him.

Carefully she steps out onto the balcony mindful to not make a sound but she is greeted by open gray eyes staring out at the cityscape below.

"Oh, I thought you were meditating." She says quietly.

Gray stays focused on the city below but he says nothing.

Perhaps it is because she feels so on edge or that she is tired of being shut out but instead of retreating when faced with his stony wall of silence she instead moves to stand right in front of him blocking his view. Confusion mars his features as he blinks focusing on her.

"Katara?"

Impulse is to lay into him about whatever is clearly bothering him but hot on the heels of impulse is the knowledge that he won't respond to being pushed. With a sigh she sinks to the ground in front of him.

"What happened?" She asks softly.

For a beat, he holds her gaze and she thinks he is about to open up and let her in but just as quickly he folds into himself and looks away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

It's the same refrain she has heard when it comes to deeper matters.

"Why are you shutting me out? I'm your friend. Talk to me." Katara won't be dissuaded, especially when everything hangs on the brink.

The quiet of the night fills the space between them. She gazes levelly at him refusing to be ignored any longer. The reward is when he finally meets her eyes.

"I left before I mastered the Avatar State." He confesses quietly. Carefully, Katara nods but avoids comment. "I had a vision of someone in danger and I rushed back before I should have." Aang eyes her warily for her reaction. Seeing none is coming, he continues. "I was impulsive and reckless and I may have just blocked any chance I had at controlling it."

Katara is quiet as she considers this. "Who was in danger?"

Aang makes a frustrated sound as he shakes his head looking away from her. "The point is that it hadn't happened yet. It was a vision and visions don't always come true."

Classic Air Bender avoidance. Katara's lips thin into a line as she weighs if it is worth busting him out on it.

"Surely, you can find a way to master it still." It is unfathomable to her that the Avatar wouldn't be able to master the Avatar state of all things. "You've done it before in past lives."

Aang hangs his head in thought. Her words are true. He's mastered the elements and the Avatar spirit itself in thousands of different lifetimes. He'll do it again.

"I have to let go of what attaches me to this world." As Aang speaks the words he ponders their meaning. Can he really let go of his feelings for Azula? Can he see her for who she really is, instead of what he wishes her to be?

"What attaches you to this world?" Katara asks with uncertainty.

Azula's name is on the tip of his tongue. It's more than that though. If Azula really is with child, with his child, then the possibilities are endless. Knowing Azula like he does, it would be logical for her to use it as leverage against him.

"The future of the Air Benders." Aang hedges the question by answering it. Katara doesn't need to know the specifics of his concern to help him with it.

Katara's gives a thoughtful nod. It would make sense that as the last Air Bender faced with daunting odds that Aang would be focused on the complete annihilation of his people. If the Avatar falls in battle, then not only does the world lose their hope for peace but the Air Nation is doomed.

"There isn't much you can do about it now though." She says reasonably. It is something she has considered in respect to her own life. Katara is the last Water Bender in the South Pole so it would reason that the line of Water Benders could die out with her. "Focus on one thing at a time. If the Fire Lord wins, then the Air Nation along with the other nations is doomed. You can't stop the Fire Lord if you don't master the Avatar State and you can't master the Avatar State if you don't let go of this."

It is a vicious cycle that feeds into itself. There is a fleeting thought to tell Katara just who the future of the Air Benders could lie with though he doubts she would appreciate the irony that the very man that seeks to annihilate them all could be the grandfather of the Air Nation. As Aang ponders her words, he feels the tension subsiding. There is no certainty that Azula is pregnant. Visions are sometimes just possibilities of what could be or could have been. Worry is pointless and it is only hampering their efforts.

Katara smiles when she sees him visibly relax and she knows that somehow she has gotten through to him. Gently she caresses his cheek. "See it's not that hard."

Aang laughs. "Sometimes I forget how intuitive you can be." Catching her hand in his, he places a brief kiss on the warm skin. "Thank you, Katara."

His voice is warm and deep and she feels her pulse beat faster. "You're welcome, Aang."

Leaning forward she kisses the arrow tattoo of his forehead before she stands and enters the darkened room.

Once she is gone Aang draws a deep breath, closes his eyes, and pushes thoughts of Azula out of his mind.

oooo

Even when traveling, the upper class has the comforts of home. The bath house is large, luxurious, and at the moment, all Azula's. The steam hangs heavy in the air and she breaths in the mix of soap and jasmine. The attendants dressed in all white bow to her. Behind her Ty Lee shifts her weight from the heel to the ball of the foot, making the acrobat fairly vibrate with energy. Mai stands in stark contrast with the same bored sullen look she always bears.

"Leave us," Azula dismisses the servants who give her brief surprised looks before departing.

Mai and Ty Lee give her questioning looks but she ignores them as she steps up to the giant tub. "Why didn't you tell me Ozai was here?"

"We didn't know." Mai replies in a tone befitting her appearance. "We told you that we weren't traveling with the army."

They did but Azula should have known better. Ozai's thirst for blood can't be quenched with the blood of supposed traitors. The Fire Lord's hunger for more is becoming a consuming task to placate. He will be sure to suck the life out of everything that was ever good in Azula's life.

"Where does your allegiance lie?" Azula turns to look at them over her shoulder. "To the Fire Nation or to me?"

Ty Lee tilts her head and scrunches her nose. "What do you mean, Azula?"

The Royal family is seen as divine, the descendents of Agni himself and their fate is deeply intertwined to that of the Fire Nation. There is little distinction to be made between the blood of Azula and the blood of their nation.

Mai sees the distinction. Countless conversations with Zuko and a meddling mother intent on a Royal match have made it all to clear to her the difference between the Dragon Throne and those that would sit upon it.

"To you, of course." Mai answers with a glare at Ty Lee.

The acrobat wisely picks up on the look and flashes a smile as she nods. "You, Azula."

Azula turns her attention back to the water in front of her, leaning over slightly until she can see the golden eyes of a woman long gone staring back at her. The apparition wisely doesn't speak.

"I trust you, and I am not one to trust easy. Betray me, and it will be the last move you make. I promise you that."

The cold words wash over Ty Lee and she shivers. Mai is impervious to such threats.

"What is it?" Mai asks impatiently.

The pomp and circumstance may work on simple-minded people like Ty Lee but Mai is well past the point of caring.

Without another word, Azula stretches her arms to the side. Ty Lee and Mai move to her side and unwrap the belt and the thick Earth Kingdom dress. Once the heavy fabric falls away, Ty Lee lets out a gasp but Mai only stares blankly.

"Azula," Ty Lee's eyes are bright and wide. "Your stomach!"

"Quiet." Azula snaps as she protectively places her hand on the slight bulge "Do you think I want everyone to know?"

As she sinks into the water slipping deeper until only her head can be seen the two women ready the various soaps and brushes set for a Royal Bath.

Ty Lee begins work on Azula's hair while Mai works on Azula's hands.

After a time of working in silence to rid the Fire Nation Royal of the layer of Earth Kingdom dirt, Mai finally asks, "Are you going to bother telling us or what?"

Azula is still as Ty Lee works more soap into her hair. "Do you want me to tell you where babies come from? Surely my brother already did that."

Ty Lee stifles a giggle and Mai glares at the smirk on Azula's lips before replying. "And just who told you, Azula?"

The smirk grows into a smile as her yellow eyes flutter close when Ty Lee rinses her hair. "Didn't anyone tell you, Mai? I am a prodigy."

"Prodigy, smodigy," Mai bites. "If you're going to endanger all our lives, then we should at least get to know some details."

Her words have a sobering effect on Azula. Ozai will not be kind to find out what she has been up to. Mai and Ty Lee just by virtue of association will suffer perhaps worse than Azula herself would. There are punishments the Fire Lord would sentence the daughters of nobles to that he would not dare do to his own flesh. Agni has a special place for those that dare to break his commandments, even if the sinner is of the blood of Agni himself.

"Is it Zhao's" Ty Lee asks softly.

It is a reasonable question. Zhao was her betrothed up until his fateful run in with a very territorial Avatar but Azula never had any intention of letting it get that far, no matter how persuasive Zhao tried to be.

"As if she would let him near her." Mai answers sarcastically. "He looked like a monkey and had all the charm of one as well."

Every word is true and Azula bites back a laugh.

"They are your friends, Azula. They deserve to know the truth." Ursa's ghost-like voice whispers to her from the water's edge.

Azula leans her head back and sinks deeper into the tub.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you." She announces as if it were a surprise.

Mai snorts and Ty Lee giggles.

"When are you ever honest?" Mai rolls her eyes but doesn't look at Azula while doing it. It is a rare occasion if Azula tells the truth about things. It is something that Mai has accepted as a price of being friends with the Princess.

"When it suits me." Azula replies easily. She hasn't the energy to pretend to be offended by the rather bold accusation Mai is leveling at her. It may be true but what gain is there to admitting it.

"So who is it, Azula?" Ty Lee prompts her with that soft kitten voice she has.

She feels the piercing stare of Mai and the hopeful glances of Ty Lee. These two risk everything, including their families, for her. Ozai's retribution will be swift and painful. She has seen it before though at the time she was unwilling to admit just what her father was capable of. When Zuko fell at the Agni Kai, it was not only the Prince that suffered but friends of the Prince as well. Mai was spared by virtue of her association with Azula. Ozai knew, he always knows. He will find out.

The realization causes Azula to bolt upright, the sudden motion rocking the water and surprising the two women who pull back in time to avoid being splashed.

"You both need to leave the camp. Tonight." Azula orders. "You must not waste time with it. I am to meet with Father later and by then you must be gone."

They stare at her in open mouthed shock.

"Why?" Ty Lee squeaks.

Azula shakes her head as she wrings the water out of her hair and stands. Mai is quick with a large towel as Azula steps out of the tub.

"I can't escape him but you can." Azula explains in a rush as she dries the water from her skin.

"Why do you need to escape him, Azula? What have you done?" Mai's voice cuts through the anxious chatter of Ty Lee's. "Whose baby is it?"

Azula fixes Ty Lee and Mai with an intense stare and breathes the name of a man for whom she has upturned her entire world.

Ooo

Ozai quietly observes his dinnertime companion. Azula is unsettled, he can tell it. No matter how big a front she puts up or how well she plays her part, Ozai can always see through her. Perhaps if things had been different then he could feel a sense of pride for her. She certainly has outshone her brother in both loyalty and in ability. She looks too much like her mother though for Ozai to feel any real spark of concern or caring towards her.

Her manners are dainty as is expected of a princess dining with her sovereign father but he can see the bare restraint in her movements, the hunger in her eyes. If left to her own devices, Azula would devour the table whole. Ozai sips his wine as he contemplates the daughter that has flowered into a woman in the last several months. He doesn't miss the way men look at her when they think the Fire Lord doesn't see. She is desired and Ozai could match her with any house nearly on that basis alone, never mind the royal blood in her veins. Azula would make an excellent trophy for any man's mantle.

"I see your time in the Earth Kingdom was humbling."

Azula slows at Ozai's words as if suddenly mindful of her actions. She chews the food slower and swallows the morsel like a true lady would.

"The food lacked fight, Father." She answers simply, before taking a measured drink of her glass.

"I find the same remains true for everything else Earth Kingdom." Ozai prefers Fire Nation through and through, though he is not above sampling local cuisine.

Azula gives a small smile at the joke but her eyes dart to the large empty bed which only hours before imprisoned a frightened Earth Kingdom girl.

"The men were in need of entertainment." Ozai explains the girl's absence and he can see the chill that settles in Azula's eyes.

Ozai rarely goes back for seconds but is not so selfish that he doesn't share with the men who loyally fight for him. She won't be the first Earth Kingdom girl to be devoured by the Fire Lord and his army and she won't be the last.

The hunger is still there in the princess' eyes but the spark is gone. It is uncharacteristic for her to think about anyone other than herself and Ozai's curiosity is piqued. He leans forward on the table, amber eyes intent on the only child he will acknowledge.

"The drill was stopped today." Ozai says in a conversational tone as he watches her closely. "It would seem the Avatar is well on his way to mastering Earth Bending."

Azula stills in her movements. "That only leaves fire."

The Avatar is mastering the elements at an astounding pace.

"Hmm, so it does. No doubt the traitor seeks to remedy that." Ozai says swirling the wine in his glass. The thought that his own son has turned against him infuriates the Fire Lord, the son that he chose over his own father, the son for whom he sacrificed his own wife. It leaves Ozai feeling bitter and raw.

Azula sips from her own glass. "He barely has a grasp on Fire Bending himself. He will only hold back the Avatar's progress." Her answer is dutiful and obedient.

"Indeed." Ozai refills his glass. "And what of you, daughter?"

Her eyes meet his and he sees a spark of fear. Azula is not one to show fear. "Father?" Her voice doesn't tremble but Ozai imagines he can hear one.

"What of your duty to the Fire Nation?" He sees the near panic flicker the candle closest to the princess. "You are due to marry to secure the future of our line." He reminds her in an amused tone.

Azula is frozen in place at his words. "Of course, Father."

"Do not worry, daughter. I would not match you with just any man." Ozai says with a smile as he leans back in his chair. "Only the best for my little girl."

Azula's fear is a tangible taste in the air as she nods mechanically. "Yes, Father."

Ozai sets his glass down."Come here, Azula." The order is soft but an order nonetheless. It's the hesitation that confirms Ozai's suspicion, the hesitation that secures Azula's fate. "I will not ask again."

Slowly she rises from her chair and makes her way towards him. Carefully she kneels in front of him and averts her eyes as is required.

Turning to face her, Ozai leans forward and tenderly cups her face in his hands, lifting it until her golden eyes meet his. So much like her mother. So much like the woman that betrayed the Fire Nation.

"You look just like your mother when she was first presented at court." His voice is wistful with memory. "I thought her to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

Beneath his fingers he feels the strong steady heartbeat. Azula has demonstrated an amazing ability of self-control. Gently he tilts her head to the side as the candlelight flickers over the high cheekbones and glowing skin.

"I was wrong, of course." He says with a smile as he turns her back to face him. "She was even more beautiful when she was ripe with child, with my child." The spark of fear in Azula's eyes is a full-fledged fire. Ozai leans closer pulling her face to his. "Do you not think I can see when a bitch is breeding?"

Azula's eyes flare wide and the candles respond as the flames surge higher. She tries to pull back but Ozai was expecting her retreat. The back of his hand knocks her to the ground and his other hand is soon around her throat. The delicate fingers of the princess dig into his wrists trying to dislodge him as she kicks and sputters around the tightening hold on her neck.

"Did you think you could hide this from me?" Ozai snarls, flames curling from his lips as he pins her legs down with his own.

Azula fights against him until another sharp smack explodes her field of vision into a blistering white. The blazing heat of her skin sizzles against the cool air as her dress is torn to reveal the gentle mound there.

"Whom do I have to thank for this, Daughter?" Ozai sneers as his heated hand presses against her stomach. "Certainly not Zhao."

Azula coughs as she tries to draw breath against a bruised and already swelling throat. Ozai may very well kill her tonight. She is certain that if he doesn't then she will only wish he had. "Not Zhao." She whispers in a scratchy voice.

She smells smoke as her father's hand digs into her scalp at the back of her neck fisting in her hair. He jerks her upright. She blinks and tries to focus on the hateful face of the Fire Lord.

"I want a name." He orders as he holds his other hand aloft bathed in flames. "Or I will burn it out of you. Just whom have you been spreading your legs for, whore?"

Azula resolves to not divulge her secret. She can't let the Fire Lord know what sort of hold he could have over their last best hope for peace. It would be better to die than to let Ozai gain another weapon in his arsenal. Her golden eyes shine with defiance.

With the first strike, her body recoils and she feels her resolve weakening. Azula counters but it is one beat too late and it gives Ozai all the reason he needs to unleash the full fury of the Fire Lord.

The screams that pierce the air that night are different and, at first, the guards look at one another in confusion. It isn't easy ignoring what goes on in the Fire Lord's tent as the man's tastes tend towards the sadistic but any soldier who wishes to keep his head finds a way to deal with what they hear.

Eventually, the smoke rises from the vent hole in the top of the Fire Lord's tent and the screams become agonized cries and pleas for mercy. It could be a call for help. Maybe a plea for forgiveness but the whispered name that leaves her lips is all the Fire Lord needs to know and silence reigns over the Fire Nation camp again.

_**Rough reading? Poor Azula. I always like to turn everything upside down for her and make it hell. **_

_**I will endeavor to make an update every two weeks or so to this. I don't want to rush myself and come up with chapters I am not happy with but I also don't want to leave you waiting too long. **_


	12. Chapter 12

The tent reeks of smoke and incense. The smell of burnt flesh lingers in the air. Long Feng keeps his eyes fixed on the rich rug before him as he kneels.

"It is unfortunate you were discovered before you could complete your task." The Fire Lord says calmly. "You assured me that your plan was foolproof."

Long Feng does not look up into the glaring gaze of Ozai. "There were unexpected complications." He answers in a strong though submissive voice. The Kyoshi warriors were better fighters than he anticipated and the majority of the Dai Li were less loyal than he would have liked.

"So I hear. The campaign to take the city will be bloody. I am expecting thousands of civilian casualties." The Fire Lord's says wistfully.

Long Feng resists the urge to point out that Ozai wanted blood in the first place.

"I beg your forgiveness, Fire Lord Ozai." Long Feng is well aware of the danger he is in. Failing the Fire Lord was not an option."I miscalculated."

"Hmm, so you did." Ozai says in a leisurely tone. "Why should I grant you the mercy I would not grant my own flesh?"

Long Feng hesitates at the cryptic words. "Ba Sing Se has not yet fallen. I may be of use yet."

The Fire Lord is silent and Long Feng prays Ozai is considering the option rather than how best to remove his head.

"Indeed, you may."

The thoughtful tone brings a sense of uncertain relief and Long Feng chances a glance at the man on the throne. The sight hitches his breath and he fails to keep the shock off his face.

"It would seem rebellion is rampant as of late." Ozai's lips twist into a sneer, the action highlighting the marred flesh of his cheek. Long Feng tries to not stare but the red burn covers nearly half the Fire Lord's face. "I was granted this by one of my own." Ozai says sourly. "She is fortunate I did not return the favor."

"You are most generous." Long Feng answers hesitantly as he ponders the implication of the Fire Lord's words.

Abruptly, Ozai stands and steps off the dais moving towards a heavy red curtain. Guards quickly open the rich silk which leads to the Fire Lord's private quarters. Long Feng follows at Ozai's beckon. The smell of smoke and burnt flesh is heavier and the servants cease their cleaning and quickly drop to their knees as their king passes.

"Leave us." Ozai snaps and the servants swiftly gather their implements and scurry away as if they were mice fleeing a cat.

Long Feng swallows as if the noose of the Fire Nation were tightening around his throat. Most of the furniture is black and scorched, upturned and broken. Some is even still smoking. It leaves little doubt in his mind that a great fight took place here.

"I understand you work with mind control techniques." Ozai says as he pours a glass of wine at the table.

Long Feng nods even though Ozai's back is to him. "Yes, we had some measure of success though results vary depending upon the individual."

"Approximately how long does it take?"

"A man with a weak-will can be broken in hours. For those with more resolve, it can take weeks, maybe months." He does not include that even then the results were not guaranteed.

"I do not have weeks or months to wait. I need results and I need them quickly." The Fire Lord's words are punctuated with a venomous glare.

This is his one chance at redemption so Long Feng pushes away the feelings of doubt he has. "Of course, Fire Lord Ozai. There are other methods I can use to speed the process along."

It is the correct answer and the accompanying smile looks cruel and evil. "For your sake and hers, I hope so."

At the Fire Lord's nod, Long Feng steps around the table and stares at the tangled heap at the Fire Lord's feet. Ozai kneels and Long Feng kneels with him peering curiously at the unfortunate soul before them. The woman is unconscious but the Fire Lord seems unconcerned with this fact as he hoists her upright by her hair and Long Feng finds himself staring into the bruised but beautiful face of the Princess herself. A sharp slap to her already battered face forces her eyes open. For a moment Long Feng can see the fear and terror etched deep in their amber depths. With a disdainful growl, Ozai flings her limp body at him and Long Feng instinctively catches her. Sharp nails dig into his arms, as she clings to him breathing hard and whimpering.

"I want her intellect intact but I want her loyal and obedient to me and me alone." Ozai orders. "Fail and it will be both your head and hers."

With that the Fire Lord departs, leaving him alone with the quietly weeping woman.

Oooo

"They've just stopped." Sokka cries out in frustration, as he pushes away from the war table.

His outburst is met with the tired eyes of the others. The Fire Nation has the advantage but they are failing to push it. The slow encroachment has ceased and the army seems to be waiting for something. On the table in front of them the peaceful green of Ba Sing Se is being gradually encircled by the dominating ring of fire.

"Perhaps my brother realizes the walls of Ba Sing Se will not be easy to take down." Iroh says wisely as he thinks of the 600 day siege he laid to the very same city. The cost was higher than anyone could have anticipated.

"Maybe he'll give up." Toph snorts from her place at the table. "Pack up and go home with his tail tucked between his legs."

It's an amusing image but one, they know, they will never see.

"He'll find a way." Zuko says in a disheartened voice. The Prince can't shake the feeling that Ozai is working on something big.

"Then perhaps it is time we take the offensive." All eyes turn to Suki. The lack of warrior makeup does little to soften the intimidating look on her face. "We go out and meet them head on. Surely Ozai won't be expecting an attack."

At this the eyes at the table shift to Hakoda who for days has shot down every idea they had citing his unnamed ally. The Chief ponders this.

"They won't expect it, at least not until they think we have nothing to lose." Azula assured him that the Fire Nation was quite blasé about a full on frontal assault as few tried it until their backs were against the wall and death was imminent.

"We have everything to lose." Kuei says with a slight less bit of whine that has been the overriding characteristic of his in the last several days.

"But they didn't have the Avatar." Sokka's eyes hold a glint of hope in them.

Katara chances a glance at the man next to her. Aang has been more silent than usual and even now his eyes are steadily fixed on the red ring around the city. The tension is radiating off him in waves.

"Hey Twinkles," Toph sing songs to him. "Any luck harnessing all that cosmic energy or what not?"

He ignores the taunting tone in her voice as he stands, the motion immediately causing everyone to tense with the thought that they may finally do something after days of waiting. He hasn't mastered the Avatar State. He hasn't even managed to let go of the lingering feelings around Azula. She isn't who he thought her to be. She never was and never will be but something makes him hold on.

Roku failed to act. The Air Benders failed to act. Aang _can't_ fail to act.

Aang looks around the table meeting the eyes of friends and allies. "Let's go out and meet them."

Ooo

The Fire Lord's eyes glow in the shadows of the room. Long Feng represses a shiver at the darkness there.

"The Princess is proving more difficult than I anticipated, Fire Lord Ozai." Long Feng says humbly. "I do not think she can be broken in the allotted time."

Ozai makes a trivializing humming sound. Instinct is to lash out at the offending bearer of bad news but deep down he knows his daughter is made of tougher mettle.

"Do not spare her, Long Feng. If you cannot preserve her intellect, then at least preserve the bastard she carries. They are of no use to me dead. You are free to do what you must to accomplish our goal."

Long Feng bows. Once the Fire Lord departs, he turns his attention back to the woman entrapped between two pillars of stone. Her head hangs limply, long hair spilling around in a crazed mess. The dress is thin and torn. Moving closer he sweeps the hair out of her face, pulling it up and securing it out of the way. The Princess lets out a small growl though the stone gag in her mouth but Long Feng is unconcerned. Hours of her screaming and spitting fire have hardened him to her more vicious side.

"It would seem the Fire Lord is dissatisfied with your progress, Azula." He says with a smile as she lifts her head to glare at him. Gently he traces a finger down the wet and dirtied neckline of her dress and laughs as she bares her teeth at him. "It seems we must step things up."

Her eyes flash in confusion when he brandishes the small knife in his hand. "You are far too overdressed for what I have in mind." He slices through the thing material of the shoulder straps and peels away the sweat soaked material. She makes an angry sound and struggles as much as her bonds will let her as he finishes stripping her.

Throwing the ruined dress to the ground he steps up appraising the woman before him. The room becomes stifling hot and the look in her eye is pure murder. "You should feel honored, Your Highness. " He says with another smile. "Only the most worthy are deserving of this technique."

Long Feng drops his gaze taking in the bruises and cuts that decorate her body. The Fire Lord had shown restraint when dealing with the rebellious princess, opting to beat her rather than burn her. "Your father chose to spare you." He says in a friendly tone as he walks around to stand behind her. The dark purple bruises cover nearly every part of her body save her stomach. Even in his rage the Fire Lord had held back.

Azula growls again as she feels the rough cloth of Long Feng's clothes press against her naked back and his too cold arms wrap around her. She pulls at the stone holding her wrists and ankles, keeping her immobilized and defenseless as his chapped lips graze her ear.

"We are more alike than you think, Azula." He whispers in her ear as one hand slides over her naked hip down to her bare thigh.

Beyond the tent, hidden in the shadows, spies take note of the muffled screams emanating from within, knowing the Fire Lord will be pleased.

Oooo

Sokka doesn't wince as Katara peels back the bloody cloth off his arm. She makes a disapproving clucking sound a she eyes the deep gash already welling with more blood.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She offers with a soft smile.

He doesn't answer but instead looks at the exhausted faces of his friends. Toph sits hunched over on the ground, head resting on her fist as she picks at her toes with less than her usual enthusiasm. Behind her Zuko is seated slumped in a chair, his hair hanging shaggy and slightly singed. Suki, dressed in tattered remains of her Kyoshi warrior uniform, picks at the tray of food set out for them.

"Well, it couldn't have gone much worse." Toph says flicking a piece of mud in Zuko's direction.

The prince scowls at the Earth Bender as he knocks the offending filth off his pants. "Yeah, only half of us are bleeding."

The offensive did not go according to plan. Even though the Fire nation isn't making progress, they aren't in retreat either.

"So we underestimated them." Toph shrugs as she stretches her legs out in front of her, wiggling her toes. "We'll get them tomorrow."

Sokka shakes his head as he turns away from the glowing blue of his sister's hand mending the slice on his arm. "It's like they are waiting for something but I don't know what."

The Fire Nation clearly has the advantage but they aren't pressing it. Not yet at least.

ooo

"You must cooperate, Princess, or it will be both our heads. Surely, your Avatar would prefer you alive rather than dead?" Long Feng whispers pleadingly.

He is becoming desperate to convince Azula of what is at stake for them both if he fails. Her only response is a tremble of muscle as he gently but firmly slides the needle into place. His efforts are rewarded with a whimper as the tip finds its target. Azula's skin is alight with tiny metal points and a sheen of sweat. Attacking her chi points had been a next to last resort but it is proving effective nonetheless.

For Azula her mind is in a haze of pain. The needles are a new insult to the injuries sustained in the fight with Ozai. While the burns are not visible, they are still there, simmering under the surface. Ozai's technique of inflicting maximum damage with minimum visibility is honed to perfection. Barely an inch of her body is unharmed though few could tell it from the outside. The bruises will fade in time and the healers her father has sent are working to quicken the pace. It's the deep burns that will remain etched into her muscles.

She gasps around the gag in her mouth as Long Feng slides another needle into place. It strikes deep under the flesh and she can feel the flow of her chi being twisted and disrupted until it traps the fire in her skin deepening the burn she already feels. The simmering grows and magnifies until it becomes a full fledged inferno as he expertly uses her own Fire Bending against her.

Long Feng wrinkles his nose at the smell of smoke emanating from under her skin. He pushes the repulsion away and leans in to whisper in her ear. His words offer freedom and release from the pain. He uses a calming soft cadence in his voice, beckoning to her. The room is boiling hot and she struggles against the bonds that hold her. He ignores the beads of sweat that drip down his neck and the way her naked body is pressed against the barrier of his clothes. Her eyes are wide and wild and filled with tears but the defiance shines deep in them even still. Gently he reaches out and twists the needle closest to the center of her back. It proves to be her undoing and the trembling struggles cease as the Fire Nation Princess slumps into unconsciousness.

Oooooo

"We lost another drill today." General Tanaka reports.

The other advisors shift nervously and cast sympathetic glances his direction. He ignores them and instead focuses on the only man whose opinion matters. The melted flesh draws his eye but he resolutely meets the Fire Lord's eyes instead.

"The Avatar?" Ozai asks in a calm voice.

The Avatar has been fighting back and causing considerable damage to their efforts to take down the walls of Ba Sing Se and conquer the Earth Kingdom at last.

"Yes, Fire Lord Ozai. We are down to one drill now." Tanaka lets his eyes drift from the imposing image of the Fire Lord to the delicate seeming woman at his side. "I do not see how we can breach their walls."

The princess kneels quietly at her father's side. Her hair is pinned up in the elaborate manner of the ladies of court as is the intricate blood red dress wrapped about her. The look on her face is serene, even though the skin itself is marred with bruises and one thin long red scar across her forehead. None of it fits with the woman he has heard so much about. She seems more like a doll than the formidable warrior she is reputed to be.

The Fire Lord leans forward, turning the damaged side of his face away from his advisors as he watches the unmoving statue that is his daughter. Reaching forward, he lays his hand on the back of her neck.

"What do you think, Daughter?" Ozai asks solicitously as his fingers trail over her shoulder.

The Princess moves as if a spell were broken, turning her head to look up at the Fire Lord.

"Foolish notions by foolish men, Father."

Tanaka is taken aback by the vitriol in her voice. The other advisors eye one another warily from their places around the table.

"Is that so, Azula?" Ozai says with amusement as he tips her chin up with his finger. "Have you a better suggestion?"

Azula smirks. "Why go through a wall when you can go under it?"

Ozai laughs at this. "Do go on."

The princess tilts her head at her father as she speaks in a soft clear voice. "The crystal catacombs run under the city. With the Dai Li on our side take the remaining drill underground and slip past the city's defenses. We attack in a full frontal assault to draw their attention away from what we are doing. Once we break into the catacombs, the city will fall."

The Fire Lord lets go of her and she obediently returns to her doll-like state. He glowers at his men.

"An excellent suggestion and from a woman no less. Why have you not thought of it?" The men avert their eyes unwilling to be the focal point for the Fire Lord's wrath. "You have your orders. Be gone." Ozai snaps and the men scurry to carry out the orders with quick low bows as they back out of the tent.

Ozai laughs again as he turns to face the woman kneeling before him. "I must say, Long Feng. I didn't think you could do it, but she is perfect."

"Thank you, Fire Lord Ozai."Long Feng emerges from the curtains of the tent where he was hiding quietly observing the meeting and bows. "She will need frequent sessions to reinforce the behavior modifications." He cautions warily.

Ozai considers this as he stares at the porcelain skin of his own flesh. "Do what you must to keep her in line. Her first rebellion will be her last and yours as well."

As the Fire Lord takes his leave, Long Feng stares at his retreating back. Once they are alone he looks at the blank eyes of the Princess and considers how much of his future is wrapped up in this woman.

He reaches out to brush his fingers against her cheek and her eyes focus on him. "Azula, it is time for another session."

Dutifully she rises and he takes hold of her wrist and leads her from the tent.

Ooo

Long Feng leads her through the Fire Nation camp enjoying the stares that follow. Azula is a treasure and this new docile side of her is a delight. He leads her into his tent and gives strict orders to the Dai Li that they are not to be disturbed.

At his word she obediently sits at the table, blank look fixed upon her face as she awaits his instruction. Long Feng considers the woman before him. If he is successful, perhaps Ozai will reward him with his only daughter. It's not as if she will be easy to match, both with her propensity to violence and the fact she is carrying another man's child. Ozai seems to only care that she help strategize the Earth Kingdom's demise and bear an heir worthy of the Fire Nation throne.

Long Feng takes his seat opposite her and plucks an orange from the bowl. With the first taste of the citrus, he remembers his guest and reaches across the small table to touch her arm. "Azula, eat if you are hungry."

Her motions are mechanical as she selects an orange as well and peels the rind. They eat in silence and Long Feng considers how much reinforcement she will truly need. Even though she is by all accounts obedient, he also knows that her will is far stronger than any he has encountered before. The Fire Lord gave him free reign in breaking her down though he doubts Ozai meant for him to use some of the more unsavory methods in his arsenal against her.

He has foregone the staple in his methodology of breaking down female prisoners. Long Feng prefers his women more submissive in bed and he refuses to let any of his agents touch this one. As he watches Azula quietly finish her food and return to her statuesque state he decides that bedding the Princess will be the final and most rewarding test of her training.

Ooooo

Exhaustion laces the edges of Aang's awareness. Between holding off the Fire Nation and helping with the evacuation, he has not slept for days. It had taken hours of debate with Kuei before he finally pressed his advantage and ordered the civilians to be evacuated anyway. He didn't want to use his authority but he had no choice. The Avatar's order supersedes the king's.

Toph and Sokka have worked out a plan utilizing the cities rarely used underground tunnel system to ferry civilians out. The problem being only so many can be moved at a time and once they are safely out of the city it is unknown just where they should go. There are few corners of the world that the Fire Nation can't touch. It is really only a matter of time until the Fire Nation finds them.

The red glow beyond the city walls taunts him with its presence. They are trying to stave off the Fire Nation long enough to get the city emptied but the reality is they can't save everyone. Priority has been given to the young and the old. Families have been separated and fear runs high. This isn't how it should be.

Closing his eyes he leans heavily against the ledge of the balcony. He should be sleeping. They gave themselves a short window of time to be healed and rest before they return to the frontlines and he is squandering it with worry.

"Hey," Katara's soft voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he turns to meet her warm blue eyes. "Sokka said you were hurt." Her gaze drops across his chest eyeing the newly pink healing skin. "I see you've been practicing." She says with a smile.

"I learned from the best." He smiles back. Water Bending healing comes in quite useful when waging a losing battle.

Katara steps in closer and gently traces the line on his skin as she murmurs. "It's always you and Sokka. No one else gets hurt as much."

Her words are true. Toph is blessed with her seismic sense and able to dodge and avoid most attacks. Suki is stealthier than any of them. Zuko fights with an edge of anger and is easily recognizable on the battlefield. It would seem few Fire Benders are willing to take on the prince that stood up to Ozai and could conceivably take the throne.

"From what I understand Ozai has put quite the price on my head." Aang muses lightly. The Fire Lord has offered a substantial sum for the Avatar and many a soldier is eager for a shot.

"So I should turn you in and pocket the money." Katara teases as drops her hand but doesn't step back. Shyly she meets his eyes. "Not that all that gold would do me any good in the South Pole. I'd have to live in the Fire Nation to really enjoy it."

"You would look good in red."

Memories of red silk flash before his eyes, the way it feels, the way it tears, the hitch in Azula's breath when he took her. He breathes deep and looks back at the red sky willing his blood to calm. He's not seen Azula in months but he still can't shake the hold she has on him or the way his body reacts when he thinks about her. The dreams are the worse as he actually feels she is back with him in all her glory.

Unaware of his thoughts, Katara wrinkles her nose. "I will never wear red."

Aang gives a laugh at this. "Zuko will be heartbroken." He's not missed the way the Prince watches the Water Bender or how Sokka watches the Prince.

Katara remains oblivious to the attention and it shows on her face. "Why would Zuko care?"

Aang answers with a shake of his head. If Zuko wants to admire her from afar then he isn't one to interfere. Air Benders have a gift for evasion. "I think I need to try to rest." Even as he says it, Aang knows sleep won't come and if it does then the dreams are bound to start.

Katara wants to drag it out of him. The enigmatic words stoke her curiosity but she can see the exhaustion etched on his face. There is worry and concern there as well. "How have you been sleeping?" She asks softly.

She has her answer when he drops his head looking down. "I'm not, at least, not really."

The weight he carries is overwhelming and no matter how much his friends try to shoulder the load it isn't enough. It won't ever be enough.

"You can do this." She says with an unwavering faith in him. "I know you can."

He's shaking his head before the last word even leaves her lips. "I've already failed so many times." The bitterness comes out as he thinks about fleeing the Southern Air Temple and how he wasn't able to stop Sozin before he fired the first shot annihilating the Nomads. It makes the betrayal of consorting with Azula seem like nothing. His eyes smolder with an ancient darkness. "Ba Sing Se will fall. I can't save everyone."

Katara fights instinct to shy away but she has never backed down and she won't start now. "You may lose the battle," she allows, "but you will win the war." He has to or they are all truly lost.

"How can you have that sort of faith in me, Katara?" His voice becomes thick with anger. "You don't even know me."

It's a smack in the face coupled with days, no, weeks, of concern. "I don't know you?" Her voice becomes harsh. "Ever since I broke you out of the ice, I've been by your side. How can you say I don't know you?"

Her words have a sobering effect on him and he wills himself to calm down. "There is so much that you don't know though." Aang says in a softer tone. He feels it swelling in his chest. He wants to confess and lay his sins bare. For months he has wrestled with telling his friends the truth about Azula. "Katara, there are things that I have done that would change how you feel about me."

His words have a sobering effect on her and the look on her face instantly softens. "Oh, Aang there isn't anything that would change that. You're my friend" It becomes clear to her how he is feeling so much doubt and stress. The strain is wearing on him.

Instinctively she moves closer but he quickly grasps her arms. "No, you aren't listening…"

"Aang, I get it." Katara cuts him off just as quick. "You're filled with doubt and worry and you don't know what to do."

He blinks in confusion. "What?"

"It's okay. I get it." She repeats with a smile.

So caught up in trying to decipher the meaning in her words his grip on her arms loosens allowing her to slip closer. Suddenly her hands are on his face and her lips against his. It's not what he expected but she is warm and soothing. Her arms warp around his neck as she presses soft curves against him and some traitorous thought flits through his mind about how easy it would be to love Katara. She could be everything that Azula isn't and won't ever be. Maybe it doesn't have to be so difficult. Days of exhaustion are catching up to Aang and when she whispers his name the lust begins to fog his thoughts. When Katara pushes him through the doors of the darkened bedroom, Aang lets her. Sometimes even the Avatar has to surrender.

oooooo

Golden eyes take in the sight as the young couple disappears from view. "How delightfully unexpected. I heard Air Benders were fickle by nature." Ozai muses from his place in the shadows before turning to look to the woman beside him. "At this rate the Air Nation will make a strong comeback. Pity that lovely little Water Bender will be spoiled for me. Don't you think, Daughter?"

Azula remains silent, eyes quietly taking in the source of the Fire Lord's delight but devoid of emotion all the same.

Ozai scowls. "Why does obedience have to be so boring?"

Long Feng fidgets in his place on Azula's other side as he reminds the Fire Lord."It was necessary to repress her emotions. We couldn't have an outburst, could we?" The Fire Lord's obvious delight in what is sure to be a painful experience for the Princess is troubling.

"Let us hope the child takes after his mother, "Ozai hisses as he turns away from the palace walking towards the shadows and the exit there, "I won't allow an Air Bender to sit on my throne."

As the Fire Lord leaves them behind, Long Feng gently reaches out to take Azula's wrist and lead her along the hidden path. She trails behind him but he misses how her head turns casting one last glance at the now vacant balcony.

_**For those of you reading my other story A Double Edged Sword I will be updating that when I can. I had a bit of inspiration of where to take it.**_


	13. Chapter 13

It's only at night that she is alone. Long Feng is attentive in caring for his new ward. He ensures she is fed and bathed. He even assists her with dressing and undressing. The eager eyes and even more eager hands make Azula cringe inwardly but she must obey. She barely escaped with her life after the fight with Ozai. It wasn't so much a fight but an attempt on her part to just not die. For now Azula must play the part she is given.

Obediently she lifts her arms while Long Feng unwinds the elaborate dress. The pleats and folds hide her condition well and once he has her stripped he pauses to admire the skin he has uncovered.

"You are healing quickly." Long Feng murmurs with keen eyes.

She resists the urge to show him just how Ozai managed to burn her without _burning_ her. Instead she stands still and calculates the next move. Being a prisoner, and a rigidly controlled one at that, makes it difficult for the sort of espionage she is so gifted with. Focusing on even breaths she doesn't recoil when Long Feng begins to dress her for the night being extra attentive to ensure a proper fit across her expanding chest.

"Soon we will have to get you some new clothing, Azula." He smiles as he tugs the straining fabric across her breasts. It's a tight fit.

At his order she lies back in bed and he tucks her in like he would a child. With a kiss on her forehead, Long Feng orders her to sleep and her eyes close as if on their own accord. Part of it frightens her that the mind control must be having some effect on her. As he leaves out the tent, she orders her eyes to open. They are sluggish as she blinks them open as if they belong to someone else. Unbidden tears spring to her eyes. She can't let Ozai win. He can't have this victory.

A soft sound draws her attention and soon she can feel the bed dip with weight.

"Azula?" Ty Lee whispers. "I don't have much time."

Azula's heart soars with hope but she knows better than to waste time with asking how, instead she quickly whispers into the acrobat's ear the careful instructions.

"Are you sure?" Ty Lee's voice is filled with doubt and worry. "Why can't we just get you out now? Mai's outside standing guard."

Azula shakes her head. "I can't." The words are doused with tears as she knows her body won't respond. Long Feng has spent a great deal of time laying the groundwork. It's only a matter of time before he will have her totally under his thumb.

Ty Lee wants to argue but time is up so with a quick hug she flees the same way she came and once again Azula is alone in the dark.

Well, nearly alone, she thinks as the ghost-like voice of Ursa begins her nightly whispers. Ursa's spirit no longer needs the benefit of water or reflective surfaces to mock her about the downward spiral her life is taking. Of course she can't help but think of what she has played reluctant witness to today and it hurts. As if seeing it with her own eyes weren't enough! Ozai's taunts cut her deep and the truth stings more than she would like. She meant nothing to the Avatar. She gave up everything. Seeing that Water Tribe peasant offering herself so wantonly disgusts her. She knows men are fickle creatures but she held out hope that perhaps she had meant something more to him. Azula's wrong. She hates being wrong. The tears are hot on her skin as she stifles a sob. She mustn't let Ozai know. A broken heart is a small thing. It is inconsequential and will do little to effect the outcome. Stopping the Fire Lord is all that matters. Azula knows all of this to be true but that does little to stop the ache in her chest.

"I still love you, Azula." Ursa coos to her in the dark and Azula feels herself sinking into the comfort of those words. It would seem this is all Azula has left.

Oooooooo

Chief Hakoda is exhausted. He's not felt this tired since a ten day skirmish they fought with an elite group of Fire Benders. In the end the Water Tribe was victorious but Hakoda had slept for a week after the situation was secured.

The palace is luxurious and he is grateful to have his own room, at least until the city falls. It is sad to think that before too long the entire thing will be razed to the ground and trod underneath the feet of the Fire Lord.

Opening the door to his room, the sweet scent of incense washes over him. He ignores the plate of fruit laid out and goes straight for the bed, stripping off his gear as he does. The scroll on his pillow makes him frown and look around to see if there is a sign of anything else out of place. Seeing nothing, he picks the scroll up and unfurls it.

The wording is short and sweet. It is as abrupt as Azula is known to be but the handwriting is not hers. Carefully he rereads it looking for clues. He has been concerned about Azula but not able to do anything about it. She insisted on her part in this being a secret and he has done his best to uphold his promise.

It could be a trap he considers. It would be a cunning trap at that and could be the devastating blow needed to end the war once and for all. Hakoda ponders if he should bring this to the notice of the others and let them debate it out. The iron fist of the Fire Nation is wrapping around the throat of Ba Sing Se and time is of the essence. Hakoda quickly redresses and with the scroll tucked away in his tunic makes his way out the door.

Oooo

Katara's skin is warm to the touch but she doesn't burn with the sort of heat Aang is seeking. Her lips are soft as she kisses his neck and he waits for the bite that never comes. Her hands are insistent but her nails are short. Azula would have torn him to shreds by now. Her legs hit the edge of the bed and they both fall onto the soft mattress.

It's an inelegant tumble and Katara is momentarily shocked by just how heavy Aang is as they land on the bed. She struggles under him and breathes in relief when he manages to balance his weight above her. For a moment the only sound in the room is their heavy breathing as they stare at one another in the low light. She can see it in his eyes even before he speaks.

"Katara, I can't." There is genuine regret in those gray depths. "I'm sorry." With that the heavy weight is gone and she is left blinking up at the canopy of his bed.

Slowly she sits up and searches him out in the dark. The blue line of his tattoo shines in the moonlight as he stands a few paces away, hands on his hips, breathing deeply. She wants to say something to soothe the obvious tension but all she can manage to do is readjust her clothes.

A few feet away, Aang focuses on his breathing and calming the fire in his veins. Inside his head, beats the constant refrain of self-loathing that has haunted him ever since he stepped from a prison of ice into a world of chaos.

"Aang, I don't understand." Katara says. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head as he looks down. "It's not you, Katara, please don't think that."

The weight of guilt at the line he has nearly crossed is heavy. Even though Azula has betrayed him, he can't help but feel he would be betraying her. It's ludicrous to hold a shred of loyalty to the Princess that so easily turned on him.

Katara slides her feet to the floor using the post of the bed for balance. Her forehead is furrowed with confusion. "I don't get it. Is there someone else?"

Her mind runs through the last several months and the people they have encountered. Being the Avatar has been good for Aang in that people, especially women, seem to be drawn to him yet not one of pretty faces they have met sticks out as someone to whom he returned the attention.

He's looking at her with such an open expression of despair that it breaks her heart. "I won't use you to make myself feel better. I'm sorry. I really am. You deserve better than this." He makes a frustrated gesture towards the bed as he looks away from her again.

Katara isn't sure what to say though she feels she should say something. "Just remember I'm your friend okay? No matter what I'm here for you."

Aang nods and gives a half choked laugh. Something tells him that the bonds of friendship will soon be put to the test.

A brisk knock at the door breaks some of the tension. Suki's face is curious at the sight of Katara's watery eyes and the half dressed Avatar in the room beyond.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Suki says with a shy smile. She knows Katara's feelings, perhaps better than the Water Bender herself. "Um, your Dad has something to tell us. He asked everyone to meet in the war room."

Katara casts a wary glance to Aang but the Avatar is already pulling on a shirt, having suddenly slipped back into the weighty role of his station. Before either woman can react he is out the door.

Suki turns to Katara with a questioning look.

"Don't, just don't." She says tiredly feeling the exhaustion creeping in.

Suki shrugs and smiles as she takes Katara's hand pulling her into the hallway.

"Good thing I told Sokka I'd get everyone else. He'd have ended the war right then and there."

Katara groans. "Nothing happened and don't you dare say anything!"

Suki just giggles feeling a more light hearted than she has in some time.

Oooo

All eyes are on Toph.

"Well," She drawls, partly out of exhaustion and partly out of making everyone wait, "It makes sense."

Hakoda's inside track on the Fire Nation's next move has set the group in a bit of a panic.

"Of course it makes sense," Zuko snaps. "What we need to know is can you tell where they will come through?"

The news that the Fire Nation is planning to come up under the city creates a whole new set of problems.

"I might be able to tell but I would have to be close, like down in the catacombs close." Toph allows. The action beyond the walls is creating a lot of static that is hard to sort through at times.

"The river is close enough to be of use." Hakoda reminds them.

Zuko fixes his golden eyes on the Chief and Hakoda feels the pierce of their stare. "You want us to drown the invaders."

Hakoda knows it is a dirty move but it seems to be a hallmark of Azula's planning. "The tunnel will flood with the water and stop them cold."

"These things are necessary." Iroh reminds them sagely. "The Fire Nation will show no mercy once they breach the walls."

They can't afford to play by the rules.

There is still hesitation in the air so Hakoda opts to mention the other point. "Fire Lord Ozai is expected to lead the underground assault."

"We could end it all at once." Sokka offers hopefully.

"We would need his body to prove it." Zuko scowls. Even after everything that has happened, the thought of his father dead is a distasteful one. "That's the only way to stop them."

He leaves it unsaid that Ozai's corpse would allow for the succession of the next Fire Lord. Only the Fire Lord and the rightful one at that could give the order to cease the attack.

"What if this is a trap?" Suki plays devil's advocate.

"Then the war ends one way or another." Sokka says with a sort of eerie confidence. "Either we die or Ozai does."

His eyes flit to the two that have been quiet through the whole exchange.

Aang is silent and contemplative. The Air Bender is still as broody as ever but there is a cautious look of optimism in his eye. Katara looks small next to the confident pose of Suki. Sokka considers that his sister has not once met anyone's eyes during their meeting.

"Aang? Katara?" Sokka prompts. "Anything? Guys come on!"

Katara sullenly meets his gaze. "The sooner this war is over the better." Her voice lacks the strength that has been a hallmark of hers for as long as he can remember.

Aang sighs. "Even if it is a trap, we can't afford to miss this chance to take out Ozai or let them in the city." There is a heavy reluctance in his eyes. "We really have no choice."

"Maybe that's the idea." Zuko says softly. "Make it too important to miss out on so they have us right where they want us." The prince fixes Hakoda with a penetrating stare. "I am curious to know how you came across this information."

Hakoda wants to tell them but he somehow feels that Azula's help may be less than welcome. In the back of his mind Hakoda considers this could indeed be a trap but it seems to have the complexity that Azula craves. Still, one does not leave his children behind and wage years of war without a little faith.

"I trust my source. I've yet to be steered wrong." Hakoda says simply but volunteering nothing more.

He trusts Azula. He has little choice otherwise. For better or worse, he has thrown in his lot and chosen his side.

Zuko holds his gaze and Hakoda can tell the while the Prince may drop the subject for now that he won't forget it.

"Well, if you girls are done staring each other down, I've got some catacombs to explore." Toph says bouncing to her feet. "Come on, Twinkles! Let me show you how the pros do it!"

As the group breaks up, some following the overeager Earthbender and some returning to catch what snippets of rest they can, Zuko steadily stares Hakoda down until it is just the two of them.

Hakoda studies the boy, no, the man before him. Boys do not speak of their father's death with such rationality and if this man is meant to be the next Fire Lord then he needs to be as rational as any of them can be. Also, Hakoda is not unfamiliar to the lingering gazes Zuko casts Katara's direction, even if she is blissfully unaware.

"Something on your mind?" Hakoda asks casually giving Zuko a chance to rise to the challenge.

Zuko doesn't flinch away from the steely blue eyes; after all, he faces Katara down on a daily basis. "I know every man on my father's council. I know how they think, how they were trained. I even know the name of their family dogs and not a one of them would give up Ozai like this."

Hakoda stands his ground. This is less an inquisition about his source and more of a test of the other. "You've not been home for many years, Prince Zuko. Much has changed."

Zuko can see the other man weighing his worth. It's a mental balancing act to which he has become accustomed. Heirs to the throne are often subjected to such scrutiny. Zuko is tired of being found wanting.

Zuko's eyes narrow and smoke rises from his fingers. "Not as much as you would think. I will ask you one more time, Hakoda. Who is your source?"

It's a bold move to challenge the older man and incidentally the father of the girl he has shown an interest in but instinct tells him that something about this is out of place. They can't afford to walk into a trap, not at this point.

Hakoda considers his promise to Azula. Keeping her confidence is important. For whatever reason Azula did not want her hand tipped in assisting them in the fight against the Fire Lord. However, Zuko may have the insight that Hakoda seeks.

"This remains between us." Hakoda looks to the Prince for confirmation and receives a brisk nod. "My information did not come in the usual way."

It's a cryptic response as Azula and he have only ever spoken face to face. After her quick disappearance, Hakoda has been left pondering the fate of the Princess. Receiving this information has in a way confirmed she is out there but still leaves him uncertain as to her circumstances.

"How so?" Zuko asks patiently though his golden eyes say otherwise.

With a sigh, Hakoda holds out the scroll whose existence he has kept to himself thus far.

Zuko unfurls the paper and reads, his scowl deepening with each line.

"Tell me how you came to be acquainted with my sister." Zuko demands quietly though the torches in the room flare brightly.

"So the message is indeed from her?" Hakoda clarifies as he has been concerned since the handwriting was obviously not Azula's even if the words were.

"I would recognize Ty Lee's handwriting anywhere. She's one of Azula's friends. More like a minion." Zuko practically snarls. "But I can see Azula's handiwork in this plan."

It reeks of her.

Hakoda breathes a sigh of relief. He has been concerned for Azula but unable to do anything for it. The idea she could still help and would be willing to do so still, has inspired hope in him though he has worried it could only be a set up. Hakoda takes his seat and tells his part of the story.

Oooo

"If I were going to use some big fancy drill to invade a city, this is where I would come through." Toph announces.

Aang glances at the tiny Metal Bender. Her back is stiff and straight and her face is graced with a half-cocked smile. He places his hand on the walls of the crystal catacombs and feels the pulsing water of the river running underneath his fingertips.

"If we time this right, we can stop them and maybe give us time to clear the city." Aang's voice is distant with thought.

Toph frowns. If her eyes could see, she would be squinting at him. "Hey, these are the bad guys remember?"

Aang swallows as he nods. It's not the idea of killing that stops him. He's killed before and he knows he will have to again. He feels little regret for Zhao's death but the faceless masses of the Fire Nation sailors that died haunt him. Now he is contemplating the deaths of a Fire Nation army, never mind that they are an invasion force intent on committing their own atrocities. Death should always have a face.

Some part of him, some distant lovesick part of him, wonders what Azula would think about the Avatar agonizing over killing men from a distance rather than face to face.

Toph is perceptive. "The Fire Lord will be there. We have to do this."

Aang sighs as he stands to face his friend. Toph is only twelve; too young to already have blood on her hands.

_These things are necessary_, Azula's voice hisses in his head.

Truth rings in those words. A truth that clenches and twists at the gentle nature of an Air Bender…but Aang's not just an Air Bender is he? He's the last, the final, but if his vision is true then there may be another. How much would he give to breathe life into a dead people?

Ending the war is a step in the right direction. Finding Azula would be another. Stopping the invasion is the first, the most important, the step that could change the course of everything.

Aang looks to Toph, really looks at her. From the dirt that smears her cheek to the rips in her once rich silk dress, he sees the toll the war takes and how it tears the innocence from everything it touches.

"I'll do it."

Toph blinks at him. "You aren't doing this without me." The stubborn streak creeps back into her voice.

"No, Toph. This is my responsibility."

"No, nothing," she cuts him off. "Don't get all noble on me here, Twinkles. I don't mind drowning a nation of jerks. I'll be happy to do it. You just worry about getting his Fire Lordiness's corpse out of the water so we can put an end to this nonsense once and for all."

Aang narrows his eyes, well aware she can't see the expression but knowing she can sense the tension. "You do know it won't be that easy?"

Toph makes an indignant sound. "Like any of it has been yet?" She cocks her head at him. "You do know Princess could just as easily be holding Daddy's hand right?"

Aang does know. It would only make sense for Azula to have turned on them and stand on the side that has the best chance of winning. He has no delusions that she is an opportunist and part of him wonders if he was just another opportunity that she took advantage of. He hasn't mentioned his vision of a pregnant Azula to anyone. Zuko would spit fire and Toph would relentlessly tease him.

"Yeah, she could." Aang has already thought about this. If Azula is with Ozai, if she is helping the Fire Nation, then she has to be stopped as well. "I can't let personal feelings get in the way, Toph, too much is at stake."

Toph understands, perhaps too much for her years. "Let's just hope that she stays hidden away wherever she is then. It's not like you're going to find anyone else to put up with all that Avatar, Last Air Bender nonsense."

Aang laughs. "I'm not even sure she could put up with it."

Toph shrugs unconcerned as she walks off. "Meh, it was better than me saying she's the only one that would want to see you naked."

Oooo

"Azula," Long Feng kneels by the bed where Azula sits. Gentle fingers trace the line of her jaw, winding in a loose strand of her hair curling down her shoulder. "Tomorrow Ba Sing Se will fall and the Fire Lord will reward me for my part." Like a doll, Azula says nothing but faithfully meets his gaze. "We shall rule the Fire Nation together and one day the world."

Long Feng has hope that Ozai will grant him a place in his family and on his throne. The Earth Bender has been very clear about his expectations for their future together.

"Play your part, Azula." In her periphery, Azula sees the black skirts of Ursa's ghost as she paces the room around them.

Before her, Long Feng prattles on, unaware of Ursa's whispers. He is shocked into silence when her dainty fingers close around his wrist stilling its journey down her arm.

"Do you love me?" Azula asks with her eyes wide, honest, and gleaming with intent.

Long Feng offers a smile as he closes his fingers around hers. "Of course, I do. You are beautiful and perfect and soon you will be all mine."

Azula returns the smile. Feeling encouraged by her response, Long Feng leans forward and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"It is time to rest now, Azula. Tomorrow will be busy. Sleep now."

Obediently, Azula slides under the covers and Long Feng follows his routine of tucking her in and placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Her eyes flutter close and soon she is alone though not for long.

Ozai smirks at the sight of his daughter, his obedient, perfect daughter. With a soft touch to her cheek, her eyes open and she sits up in bed. He pulls the chair near the bed and fixes her with his piercing stare.

"Tomorrow we accomplish what the Fire Nation has not been able to accomplish for a century." Ozai says in that languid tone he uses when he feels a sense of satisfaction with himself. Reaching forward he tips her chin. "We must not let certain others think they are our equals though, Azula."

Azula watches him with her unwavering gaze.

"In a way, it was a wise decision for you to take the Avatar as a mate." His tone sours as he grips her chin in his hand gently appraising her. "There are no others worthy of your breeding and I would not waste you on peasants, no matter how useful they are." Ursa's ghost kneels beside Ozai and for a moment Azula feels she is a child again having an audience with her parents. Ozai continues unaware of the scene he presents. "However, only a Fire Bender will sit on the Dragon throne."

Ghostly golden eyes sparkle at her. "One must keep up appearances, Azula."

The feel of his daughter's fingers on his forearm surprises Ozai and he scowls at her touch but Azula cannot be bothered by this now. She takes her father's hand in hers.

"Father, do you love me?" Azula's voice is quiet and slightly pleading.

The look on Ozai's face falters but the Fire Lord quickly recovers. With his other hand he gently caresses her cheek.

"I love you as much as a father could love a daughter." He smiles as his lips drip lies. "Sleep now, daughter. Tomorrow everything changes."

At her father's words, she lies back in bed and is once again plunged into the darkness of her tent.

Ursa's eyes glow in the dark of the room and her teeth gleam with a shine as she leans over Azula, hovering like a specter.

"Lies, all lies. No one really loves you, Azula. Not the Fire Lord, not the Avatar, certainly not that peasant. I'm the only one that loves you."

Azula swallows back tears. "Yes, Mother, only you."

Ursa smiles. "Tomorrow, Azula. Tomorrow you will have your revenge and take your throne. Your crown will drip with their blood."

Azula closes her eyes and dreams that night of rivers of red.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Amazingly, I found some time to write. _**

"Fire Nation technology at its finest!" Ozai muses.

Long Feng eyes the twinkle in the Fire Lord's eye. The smile is out of place against the backdrop of the dirt of the tunnel and the sounds of Earth Benders and one very large drill moving tons of earth.

"Truly a marvel." Long Feng agrees. He has spent years nuzzling up to the elite and pulling the wool over their eyes. He has invested the best years of his life in clawing his way to the top and, once they break through into the crystal catacombs, it shall all pay off.

Ozai's lips twist in a sneer. "Long Feng, you are a man after my own heart."

Confusion flickers in the Earth Bender's eyes. "Your Highness?"

Ozai glances away from the sight of the earth being ripped apart before him. "Yes, the fact you will stand witness to the slaughter of hundreds of thousands of your own people shows me you are truly worthy of the Fire Nation."

The Fire Lord's words are light and cheerful and those are not words Long Feng would have attributed to the man. Still, he can't exactly question the Fire Lord's sincerity. There are other matters to consider. With a quick look at the porcelain figure of Azula beside her father, Long Feng bows.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I am happy to be of service."

"Indeed, you are." Ozai smirks before returning his attention to the drill.

They are so close, Long Feng can taste victory and when the Fire Lord steps away he takes his chance to move next to Azula. With a careful touch he takes Azula's hand in his and her amber eyes focus on his own.

"Do you remember your instructions, Azula?" He whispers in a low tone.

Her eyes are empty glass. "Of course, my love."

Long Feng smiles. All her pain and suffering has lead to this moment. When the drill breaks through, the Dai Li will close around the Fire Nation troops.

"Make it quick and painless. Your dear father deserves that much." Long Feng reminds her.

"Yes, my love." Azula replies smoothly and without emotion.

Long Feng studies her blank expression. Even with all her training, there should be something flickering in her eyes, some sort of resistance or reluctance that balks at the idea of murdering her own father, but there is just _nothing_. Never before has he had a subject respond so fully and so well to his efforts. He furrows his brow in hesitation but Azula's gaze is unwavering and vacant. They are so close to victory that Long Feng decides to trust his work.

"Wonderful, my dear." He gives her hand a quick squeeze as he leads her along the path laid out before them.

Oooo

"They're coming." Toph whispers.

Aang can feel the tension reverberating from the girl even if she manages to keep it out of her voice. Across the catacombs he can see Zuko and Katara carefully hidden on one of the many high rising ledges. Not too far away Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, and Iroh all huddle waiting for the inevitable.

"Just a bit more. Are you sure you can do this?" Toph questions.

Aang grimaces, as he rests his hand against the wall behind them. The water pulsates at his fingertips.

"Yeah, I can do this."

Toph falls silent. She can feel the doubt in him and while Twinkles has been an excellent student, he isn't as good as the master. There are more troops coming than what the others realize and one slow, steady heartbeat is in the midst of it all. She could say something, perhaps give him some sort of warning that soon he will be face to face with the woman he says no longer haunts his dreams. He is a terrible liar, so instead, she digs her toes into the rock beneath them and waits for her moment.

Ooo

"Will you be still!" Katara snaps at the bulky weight taking up more than his fair share of space in the small alcove. "I thought you spent years training how to be stealthy?"

"Several!" Zuko snarls as he tries to quell the nervousness that has pooled in his stomach.

The Water Bender huffs. "Then why not put some of that training to use, Prince Zuko, and relax!"

He growls at the formality as his hand comes to rest behind her head on the cool rock. "Believe it or not, Katara, I find it difficult to relax when I am about to help kill my father."

The retort dies in her throat as she shifts against him, trying to get blood flow to return to her legs. It can't be easy for him and she steals a glance where she knows her own father to be crouched. She can't imagine having to make the same decision, to have to actively plan the murder of the man that raised her, cared for her!

However, not all fathers are the same and with a glance at the scarred flesh of his face, she begins to see him in a different light. It can't be easy but then again these things shouldn't be. Not for the first time, sympathy blossoms for him in her chest but she can tell from the glow in his yellow eyes that the sentiment would not be appreciated.

"Just leave it to Aang. Soon this will all be over."

Katara's words are meant to be a comfort but they fall short.

"Yeah, let's just hope he can do it."

Before Katara can respond, a grinding sound reaches their ears, causing everyone to start at the noise.

"There they are." Toph's voice is quiet though not quite a whisper.

The drill chews its way through green crystal. Long Feng stares at the discarded shards dispassionately. There is little room for sentiment in the greater scheme of things. Even with the drill and Dai Li at work, the tunnel is small and the heat from the machine and the bodies mounts. Earth Benders are not exactly claustrophobic but he does breathe a sigh of relief when the drill punches into the catacombs and the troops fan out. With quick eyes he sees the Dai Li take their places inconspicuously around the Fire Nation forces and await his signal.

No one breathes. At least that's how it feels to Aang. There are more soldiers than he expected and more Dai Li than he wanted. They could put a serious hamper in their plan. Still, they have to give it a try.

In the middle of the group, he sees a gleaming crown and while he has never seen Ozai before, the golden eyes are a Royal family trait. The Fire Lord moves forward, looking pleased with himself. This is the man that is Aang's antithesis and anger boils inside the Air Bender's chest at the smirk on the man's face.

"Not yet." Toph tugs on his sleeve as she feels the rock quiver below them. "Let him get all the way in first!"

Toph's right. Aang breathes deep, pushing back the urge to release the river. Let it out too soon and Ozai can disappear into the tunnel and the Earth Benders can seal it off from the raging waters. But let it out too late, and they miss their chance to kill the Fire Lord and end the war.

Ozai isn't alone though as he moves through the circle of his troops.

"Is that Long Feng?" Katara hisses.

Zuko glowers. "Well, at least we know where he went."

Long Feng's escape had caused concern as the man had his own schemes and plans for Ba Sing Se.

"We can drown him too." Usually, such anger from the Water Bender is reserved for Zuko and he looks at her with questioning eyes. "We might as well. He's with Ozai." Katara says as she feels her face flush.

Zuko doesn't answer but focuses his attention back on the invasion force.

"Aang, you can do this right?" Toph asks, words clipped and insistent.

He scowls at her. "Yes, will you stop asking me that?" Having his ability questioned repeatedly is beginning to wear his last bit of patience.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Toph gestures down below. Aang follows her hand and feels his stomach clench. "Azula's with them." Toph adds quietly.

Sure enough the flamed trident follows dutifully behind Ozai and Long Feng. The black and red formal robes seem bulky but Azula glides along smoothly…mechanically.

"Something's wrong." Zuko mutters, leaning forward to get a better look.

Katara grunts as he squishes up against her. "What?"

Zuko doesn't reply but watches his sister walking a pace behind his father. He expected the scar on her forehead. Cauterizing the wound wasn't ideal but it had stopped the bleeding on the day of the Winter solstice. What he doesn't expect are the yellowed bruises on her cheeks.

"What happened to her face?" Katara squints to see better. "Who could get away with that?"

Azula does not strike her as a woman that would put up with much. From beside her the flare of heat tears her eyes away from the Princess to the Prince beside her and it comes together.

"Why would Ozai hit her?" The thought of a parent striking his child appalls her.

Zuko doesn't answer but just turns to glare at her. The motion draws her attention to the ruined skin of his face and she feels like crying.

"He's horrible." She whispers, feeling the prick of tears at her eyes.

"Which is why we have to end this." Zuko looks back down following the procession with his eyes. "Just what in Agni's name is Aang waiting on?"

Aang forces his lungs to breathe and wills his heart to slow. He can't lose perspective now. He sees the marks on Azula's face. He knows who put them there. Behind him Toph fidgets, feeling restless and ready to do something! When he feels her begin to pull at the earth beneath them, readying to let the water flow, Aang grabs her arm.

"I said I'll do it!" He snaps.

Toph's face twists with emotion. "Then do it already! You said to take her out. Here's your chance."

He looks back down at the woman below.

Ozai and Long Feng walk along conversing about this or that. It's all a ploy to maintain the sense of normalcy, or whatever passes for normal before the slaughter of a whole city. Azula paces behind them, the perfect picture of obedience. Ursa paces beside her.

"It is almost time, Azula." The phantom whispers revealing sharp teeth. "Soon revenge will be yours."

Azula smiles at the words.

Aang watches carefully. Ozai is nearly far enough away from the tunnel entrance for the plan to work. He roots his feet and feels the pull of the elements. His eyes follow Azula . The smile upon her face is odd and out of place. He watches, entranced as she slides a hand across the neckline of her robe, before letting it trail down between her breasts. It comes to rest across her stomach where she taps her fingers gently.

Visions don't always come true.

Toph feels the change and, rarely does she curse her lack of sight, but this is one time she would give everything to know what just happened.

"Aang?" Her voice wavers.

As he watches with a growing sense of horror, golden eyes lock on his and he sees the smirk. In that instant he knows.

Visions don't always come true….but sometimes, at the worst possible time, they do.

Ozai walks on unaware of the small drama unfolding around him and uncaring about the daughter at the center of it all. Long Feng turns to the Princess and with ever-questing hands grazes his fingers across the bruised cheek. His other hand wraps around the hand on her stomach and pulls her close.

"It's time, my queen."

The sight of Long Feng's hands on her, his lips near her, tears something open inside of the Avatar and the earth below responds.

The shift is so sudden that Toph is nearly bowled over by the ripping apart of rock beneath her feet. The flash of heat is scorching and not even Sparky burns that hot when ticked. The water rages beneath them and all the air seems sucked out of the cavern. For a moment it is disorientating to the Earth Bender. It has been rare that she has seen the Avatar this angry and she knows without the gift of sight just what is going on.

Katara gasps and her hand instinctively reaches out to grab him. Zuko makes a noise protesting the dig of her nails into his leg. He pries her hand off but when he looks to ask he sees her focus isn't on him. The glow of white shines even in the dark of the cavern and Katara is torn between thinking it is a good thing and knowing it isn't. Aang hasn't mastered the Avatar state but it's triggered by his emotions.

"He'll bring the city down on us." Zuko breathes, mind racing with possibilities.

"What set him off?" Katara asks completely unaware of the connection between the Princess and the Avatar.

Zuko knows but says nothing. They have to focus on one thing at a time.

The rushing sound of water and cracking sound of rock pricks at Ozai's ears. Scowling, the Fire Lord's eyes furtively seek out the source of the disturbance. Long Feng can feel the pull and twist and the vibrations of the river racing towards them. Shouts of warning go up and chaos ensues as Fire Benders try to evade the water and Dai Li try to stem the flow.

Thinking quickly, Long Feng bends the rock wall open to the tunnel parallel and pushes Azula through. Before he can bend it closed though the Fire Lord is through the opening and taking Azula's hand. Long Feng closes the opening with a grimace and follows. Taking down the Fire Lord will have to wait until the Avatar has been dealt with.

"No, no no!" Zuko shouts as he watches the three disappear. "Where did they go?"

The cavern is filling quickly so Katara doesn't bother replying but scrambles out of the alcove. The Dai Li are fighting a losing battle as the Avatar redirects millions of gallons of water into the cavern. Angry, violent water that rushes around their feet pulling them down into crashing waves.

"We've got to get out of here." Zuko shouts but Katara doesn't move so he grabs her arm. "Katara, he'll drown us too. We have to go."

The rage is heavy in the air as the waters rise. Katara jerks out of Zukos' grasp. "No, we have to help Aang."

Zuko spares a look at the Avatar floating in the center of it all. The swirling winds rip bits of rock and crystal mixing it with the raging currents below. The logistics of reaching Aang are beyond comprehension.

"Unless you have grown wings, Sugar Queen, there's no reaching him."A very tired Earth Bender snaps as she scrambles to the higher ground on which they stand.

Toph's dress is soaked and muddied. After the Avatar lost it, Toph had been left on a very precarious perch which was quickly crumbling under the eroding power of water. It had taken a bit of cunning on her part to make it out.

Zuko makes his decision and grabs Katara's arm pulling her toward the lone exit hidden from sight but where the others are headed.

When the Water Bender protests again, Zuko turns to her with a growl. "We can't help him and I'm not going to let him take you out too."

"Seriously, Katara, Twinkles has this but we have got to go!" Toph grabs her other hand and pulls.

At the exit, Hakoda ushers them through as the water begins lapping at his feet. Toph grounds her stance to seal the exit and Katara steals one last glance at the glow before the rock slams shut.

Oooo

The flame in Ozai's hand brightens the dark corridor as they walk. The orange fire reflects off the green crystals creating a dazzling array of color.

"This is magnificent." Ozai mocks. "On the eve of our greatest triumph, somehow you manage to fail to stop the Avatar."

Long Feng glares. "This was not my plan."

Ozai sneers. "I wasn't speaking to you."

Azula follows behind unfazed by the vitrol in the Fire Lord's voice. Ursa is at her side.

"Soon, Azula," She purrs. "Soon they will fall and the Phoneix will rise."

Ahead of her the two men bicker unaware of their newest companion.

"Perhaps if you had done your job right then I would have the Avatar's head and the city at my feet!" Ozai snarls.

"I did my job! Azula is the perfect obedient daughter you wanted!" Long Feng snaps back as he loses his patience.

"Is that so?" Ozai asks in a deadly quiet voice as he looks at the blank face of his daughter. "Azula, perhaps Long Feng needs a demonstration of your obedience."

Azula stands motionless as if he never spoke.

Long Feng smirks. "Oh yes about that," he said in a friendly mocking manner, "She is perfect and obedient to me, not you." He looks to the Princess. "Now, Azula."

Still, there is no response and Ozai laughs. "Stupid peasant! You've done nothing but made her as vapid as any woman can be. You thought to use her to kill me?"

Long Feng can only stare at Azula in disbelief. Everything had been done right. He had done everything he had to do to lead to this moment. Before he can speak though the rock ahead of them gives away and the dust and stone rain down upon them. The air clears quickly and the Avatar stands before them.

"Surprise, surprise." Ozai mocks as he looks from the steel gray eyes no longer alight with rage but still teeming with emotion to the golden vacancy that is Azula behind him. "This is the boy that dared sully my house." He appraises the flash of confusion in the Avatar's eyes. "From what I understand you and I have much to discuss, Avatar."

Uncertainty flashes in Aang's eyes before he pushes it aside. There are larger matters to deal with now.

"There isn't much to discuss. I won't let you take the city." The Avatar's voice rings loud and clear in the tunnel.

He can't afford to be distracted now.

Ozai chokes out a laugh. "You won't let me? I don't recall you asking permission to take my daughter, yet here we are." He makes a sweeping gesture to the woman behind him.

Aang risks a glance but the empty vacant stare reveals nothing. A flicker of something black moves beside her but just as quickly it vanishes. The hairs on the back of his neck begin to tingle the same way they do when the veil between this world and the spirit world begins to thin.

Long Feng speaks unaware of the extra presence. "Even now, the Fire Nation troops should be through the wall."

Upon seeing the look of surprise on the Avatar's face, Ozai laughs again. "Did you really think this was my only plan? You must take me for a fool. " His eyes are bright. "Speaking of fools, how was that Water Tribe bitch? I had so hoped to bed her first."

It's the last line to be crossed and Azula snaps.

"Will you shut up?" Azula hisses breaking her silence.

The eyes of three men look at her, surprise, shock, and shame shining strong.

Long Feng recovers first. "Azula…"

"Shut up!" Her words are vicious and harsh. There is a fire in her eyes as she carefully stares each of them down. "You don't love me! None of you love me!" Her words become a scream as the fire rushes through her veins and sparks at her fingertips. "I am nothing but a pawn to you!"

Ursa leans close as her raspy voice scratches in Azula's ear. "Now, Azula, do it now!"

Azula's smile is chilling and as cold as the blue lightening that flows from her fingertips.

Ooo

Katara finds it hard to breathe. She is barely aware of Hakoda's presence beside her as she watches Toph's unblinking eyes stare into nothingness. The Earth Bender's fingers are spread upon the hastily erected rock wall.

With a small shake of Toph's head, black hair comes undone obscuring more of her face. "No."

The cavern is so quiet the whisper is nearly a shout.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Sokka's voice is strong and steady.

Katara finds herself latching onto the comforting sound as they wait for the answer.

"Just, no." Toph says dropping her hand from the rock. "They're dead."

The knowledge settles over them and it's more disconcerting than Katara had anticipated.

"What about Aang?" Zuko asks.

Katara blinks at the prince in surprise at his proximity.

Toph's forehead creases in concentration as she spreads her toes out farther. "It almost feels like…."

She ends the sentence with a sudden jerking motion of rock barely blocking explosion of crystal to their left. As the shards rain down on them, Katara hits the ground hard, Zuko's heavy weight pinning her to the ground, shielding her from the stray pieces falling down around them. She can hear Hakoda and Sokka shouting and the clash of stone and the sizzle of fire. Seeing Aang is a relief but the feeling passes as she sees he is under attack.

Zuko rolls off her and dives into the fray as the Fire Lord, Long Feng, and the Avatar battle it out. Katara hesitates to get her bearings. Ozai and Long Feng are indiscriminate in their attacks both on Aang and on each other. Toph joins in tripping the other Earth Bender with a well placed ledge.

Another shout from Hakoda jerks her attention to the other end of the cavern and to the unwelcome red uniforms of Fire Nation soldiers. Leaping to her feet, she chances one last glance at the Avatar and the Prince battling the Fire Lord and the former Secretariat before pulling the water from the small river beside her and facing the incoming troops.

Ooo

Ozai fights with fury. Long Feng's treachery coupled with actually coming face to face with the boy that dared take what was his was more than enough to infuriate the Fire Lord. It was Azula's betrayal that was enough to cement his rage.

By some lucky stroke of Agni, they had barely avoided Azula's lightening strike. The bolts had been unfocused and chaotic; nothing like the daughter he has come to know. Ever since she was a child he had been warned of her potential for mental instability. A child that young should know nothing of the cold control Azula had demonstrated time and time again from such a tender age. It had sparked whispers among the staff of the palace. Fear was evident in her caretakers and tutors. That pointless bitch of a mother had been worried, nearly frantic with the abnormal behavior of her only daughter, but where Ursa seen a cause for concern, Ozai seen potential. The Fire Lord craved perfection and found it in the most unlikely of places, a girl child. However, much like that useless lump of a son, the daughter had turned out to be a disappointment.

Ozai blocks varying attacks from the Avatar and from Long Feng. The Earth Bender is quick enough to fling a rock in the Fire Lord's direction before redirecting another towards the Avatar. If they joined together perhaps they could take the Avatar down as the boy is more powerful than he anticipated.

Water, rock, and air fly across the field, striking against fire or stone and Long Feng can feel his bending faltering. He's not as strong a bender as the other two and it shows as he steadily loses ground. It's only when they turn their attention back to each other that he is able to regain any standing. He stumbles on a ledge that suddenly springs up. The girl is tiny but the grin on her face is very telling of her confidence. A ball of orange catches his eye and he barely blocks the blow from the prince.

The Dragon of the West holds his own against the incoming soldiers. Iroh has known battle and known it well. The nonbenders at his side are as impressive as he has heard them to be. Hakoda and Sokka fight in tandem taking out solider after soldier and the slice of fans can be heard over the crackle of fire as the Kyoshi warrior does her part in turning the tide. When whips of water join in, lashing at the flames in the soldiers hands, Iroh gently steps to the side and lets the Water Bender send a line of men sprawling to the ground.

On the other side of the cavern, a fight of the four elements rages. Earth, Air, Fire and Water crash together wave after wave. Nothing is gained but nothing is lost.

Zuko comes face to face with the man he has grown to hate. The marred skin of the Fire Lord's face is a mirror image of his own and he can see the ironic gleam in his father's eyes….that is before a ball of fire wells up between them causing Zuko to quickly dodge and block. The advantage is lost though as the Fire Lord launches more fireballs interspersed with violent streams of fire as he pursues his own blood across the cavern floor.

Toph is quick to act, pulling at the earth and reveling in the way it responds under Ozai's feet. The Fire Lord goes down but, before she can move in for the kill, a slab of earth literally knocks her off her feet and Long Feng is upon her.

Aang sees the soldiers pouring in from the other side. He sees Ozai roll to his feet and Long Feng's pants catch fire from Zuko's fire. Iroh and the others are doing well but there are more and more soldiers filling the cavern driving them to the center. He glances back at the tunnel from which they came. Azula's attack had been surprising, both in its ferocity and in its madness. It bore none of her trademark calm. The brief image of the shadowy phantom must have something to do with it.

With the lightening racing towards him, Aang had reacted and blocked with a wall of rock, barricading the Princess on the other side and safe from the other two men. If all goes well, they can end the war and then Azula can be freed and helped. If not, the city falls and Aang will be reborn in one of the Water Tribes.

_You must release your earthly attachments, Aang, or you will never be able to reach the Avatar state._

The guru's words have haunted him. He has to let go. He has to let go of this world and his attachment to it, his attachment to the people in it. Is cosmic energy worth it? Has anything been worth it? The lies, the betrayal, the impending sense of doom hangs over him, weighs him down, and makes him want to run more than the night he fled the Southern Air Temple. Mistake after mistake have mounted against him. Will Ba Sing Se be added to the list?

For the first time he feels the flicker of energy coursing through his chakras. It feels cool, controlled, and not filled with the rage and pain that usually accompanies it. The arrows on his arm light up and he feels the pull of the elements as they respond.

Ooo

The fight isn't going well. Not for any of them but Katara doesn't give up. It's not in her to give up. Hope has been all she had when her mother died and her father left. It had been all she had when she watched her tribe be decimated in Fire Nation attacks. However, as they are pinned down under relentless fire and she hears the shouts and calls coming from the other battle not too far away, for the first time, she feels hope faltering.

The white light of shining tattoos sets the green crystal alight and Katara feels her hope surging. The rushing winds swirl in a vortex pulling at the elements around them. Perhaps, just perhaps, this is the way to end it all.

Oooo

Seething rage. That's all she feels. With unsteady feet she makes her way through the tunnel towards the battle beyond.

Ursa's chant of _Now, Now, Now_ reverberates in her head. The ghost is circling at her side weaving a web around her with each utterance that passes blood red lips.

_Ozai_

_Long Feng_

_Aang_

"Do it!" The hiss is loud in her ear yet at the same time feels forever away. "You must take your revenge and make them pay."

With trembling hands she guides herself along the rock wall, the blood is already drying on her hands from busting through the rock wall the Avatar had so quickly encased her in.

The light from the cavern below floods the tunnel as Azula stands overlooking the scene beyond. She sees Long Feng barely avoiding the blind girl. She sees the Fire Lord below fending off his son's attacks. She sees the sphere of air with the Avatar floating in the center.

"Azula," Ursa steps up to stand beside her. "Now is your time."

With a smirk, Azula raises her hands. "Yes, mother."

The electricity flows easily from her fingertips as she pours out every bit of hurt, rage and pain onto the three men she has come to hate the most.


	15. Chapter 15

Azula pursues them relentlessly, yet the Princess has an ease about her as if this were nothing more than a game of tag. Katara tries to not stumble under the Avatar's weight but it isn't easy. Azula's strike had been terrible and devastating.

Aang is alive, not by much, and it has taken everything Katara had to get him to this point. She did not miss the disappointment in the woman's golden eyes nor did she miss the self-satisfied smirk on her lips. In Aang's more lucid moments, he asks Katara about what happened. It's not that the Water Bender has much to tell him though. The attack had come out of nowhere during the battle for Ba Sing Se and caught them, as well as Ozai and Long Feng, off guard. It had only been instinct that had led Katara to freeze Azula in a wall of water. While the woman had been trapped in the quickly melting ice, Katara and Zuko had grabbed Aang from where he lie and ran.

It has not been easy though because Azula didn't stop there. Even now as they hide in some Earth Kingdom village, Katara questions if she will ever stop. Reaching over she wipes sweat from Aang's forehead. His skin is cold and clammy. The Avatar's sleep is restless as he twists and turns under the blankets. When he murmurs _Azula, _Katara freezes in her ministrations.

"What about her?" She asks in a low voice.

He only shakes his head in reply, his eyes closed tight.

It's not the first time he has said the Fire Bender's name in a half delirious sleep either, and, if not for the few occasions Katara happened to be awake to hear the fitful sleep of the Avatar one more than one night, Katara could chalk up the woman's mention to the fact she literally pulled Aang right out of the sky with her lightning. She can't though and it only adds to the deepening sense there is more to the story than what she sees. As Aang settles down and draws a deep shaky breath, the name _Azula_ is whispered again with a pain that is heartachingly familiar.

Ooo

Zuko knows there is more going on than what he sees. Outside the house they have taken refuge in, the clouds are dark and stormy. It is almost as if the weather itself is reflecting the somber mood inside. Katara puts every bit of energy into caring for Aang. The rest of them do what they can to help and be on guard.

He doesn't know if Ozai survived. He doesn't know if Long Feng survived. He doesn't know _how_ Aang survived. All three had been struck and struck hard by Azula. Zuko has never seen a lightning strike hit three different targets at the same time but the effect had been destructive. As the Fire Nation closed in, they had no choice but to retreat. They lost the city and the war.

Hakoda is nearly silent as he steps up beside the Prince, staring out at the same stormy sky. "We can't stay for long." He says noting the flashes of light in the sky beyond. The storm that rages in the distance is a painful reminder of their loss, of their near loss. "I thought she was on our side." He whispers sadly.

Zuko glances at the man beside him taking in the exhausted and worn look. He has seen the same look on Katara's face as she spends night after night at the Avatar's side willing him to live.

"Azula always lies." Zuko says crossly as he looks back at the angry sky. His warnings had fallen flat with the older man and perhaps Zuko should have been more resistance to the supposed _help _his sister offered.

"All those people." Hakoda's voice breaks at the thought of the souls lost at Ba Sing Se.

Zuko doesn't have it in him to be a comfort now. "Let's just hope Ozai is one of them." He shoves off the doorjamb and out of the house, stalking into the distance.

Hakoda watches him go.

"Everything happens for a reason." Iroh's sagely voice muses as he fills the void left by Zuko.

He doesn't know what connection the Chief has with his nephew but he does know when Zuko is angry. On some level though there is brotherly concern. Zuko has always had a contentious relationship with his sister and Iroh is simply at a loss as to what to think about recent events. If she had merely attacked either the Avatar or the Fire Lord then her allegiance would be clear. However, Azula had dealt a heavy blow to both sides.

"Can we even come back from this?" Hakoda asks.

Iroh watches Zuko as he disappears over the horizon towards the darkened skies. "I am sure a way will find us."

Ooo

Azula leans heavily against the cave's entrance. Her stomach is churning as much as the clouds in the sky above. Morning sickness is such a misnomer. Ever since Ba Sing Se, ever since Azula poured out every bit of anger and rage into her three most despised enemies, she has been sick day and night. It is impeding her hunt for the others. However, it's not as if they are making it difficult for her. It is clear they are demoralized and traveling with an injured Avatar is slowing them down even more.

Seeing the last best hope for the world taken down at the pinnacle of his power was as delicious for Azula as it had been as horrifying for his allies and it brings a smile to her face despite the nausea that ebbs and flows. She takes delight though in staying one step behind and watching them run like frightened mice. Still, she thinks as she looks at the horizon to the east where the smoking ruins of Ba Sing Se lie, it is not entirely for her own pleasure that she is running them aground.

Somehow, Ozai survived and Azula begins to think nothing will kill the man. The Fire Lord not only survived but is being relentless in his own hunt for both the traitorous Princess and the wounded Avatar. Even now, bounty hunters trail them, and Azula does what she can to keep the group moving.

"Why don't you kill him?" The black fabric of Ursa's skirts swim into view as Azula tries to heave up what little food she managed to eat earlier. "Why draw this out?"

Azula can only laugh as she shakes her head. "Because I can."

She hears the hiss as the spirit kneels down to her level. There are no whites in the ghost's coal black eyes as they stare her down. Sharp needle teeth are bare under the slant of red lips. "You seek to protect the man that cares nothing for you!"

Azula ignores the taunts as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and stands. The world tilts as a wave of dizziness overtakes her and she sits down hard on the boulder standing sentry to the cave's entrance.

"See what he has done to you?" Ursa muses with a superior air. "What man would want you now?"

Azula glares. "He is not Ozai."

Her father's love had been so conditional, so demanding, with standards set too high for any mortal to reach.

"And yet you struck him down the same as the Fire Lord. What does that say about you? As if he would want you after that, stupid girl."

In the days since the attack, Ursa has become more hateful as Azula has failed to heed her words.

"Where is the love, Mother?" Azula asks with a smirk. "Are you as narrow minded as Father? Or shall I list the concubines in the Royal harem for you?"

Black eyes gleam at her. "I need only name one of the Avatar's whores."

Azula's smile broadens. "Air Benders don't believe in money. What she did, she did for free."

Ursa growls a deep, inhuman sound and Azula laughs before another roll of nausea hits and she pitches forward. If Ursa weren't a ghost, her shoes would be covered with the bits of bread Azula had managed to choke down earlier.

Ooo

Zuko watches from a distance. He had not thought to run across her, yet here he is. The conversation is one sided, though Azula seems clearly engaged in her discussion with empty air. He has never known her to be ill, aside from the mental instability, but watching her obvious distress is confusing. He should return to the others, bring some back up and put a stop to Azula once and for all. He should but something tells him not too. Carefully, he closes the distance. He can tell the moment she spots him as she stills, eyes narrowing into slits. He sees her muscles tense, ready for action.

Zuko could attack, maybe should attack. Take Azula out so they can focus on Ozai but something compels him to hold up his hands instead.

"I just want to talk."

Azula stares unblinking before casting a quick glance to her side. "About what?"

He chances to take a step closer and sees the pale drawn features of her face. "Are you okay?"

Azula has always been vibrant with fire and life but now she seems broken somehow.

"I'm fine." She snaps as she stands. The thick clothes move with her.

Zuko frowns as the robes seem overly large for her and his sister is never someone he considered small. "Are you sick?"

Standing up straighter and crossing her arms over her chest, her glare deepens. "What do you want?"

Pushing Azula at the wrong time can be a tragic mistake, so Zuko shifts focus. "I want to know why."

"Why?" She bristles as she shifts weight from one foot to the other. Zuko watches carefully wary of a signal of impending attack."Why what? Just what are you asking?"

The tone of her voice and flicker of panic in her eyes sets his nerves on edge. This is not the sister he has known and feared.

"Why did you attack Aang and Father?" He knows her relationship with both men is odd at best but given they are polar opposites, one choice or the other should have been clear.

"That's what you wanted to ask? You don't want to know if the Fire Lord is alive or what became of Ba Sing Se?" She gives a small laugh of amusement.

"Father is alive." It doesn't take much to see the unfortunate truth.

Azula smirks. "Alive, but not well." The smirk leaves her face. "Father is recuperating with a team of healers and harem girls. I'm sure he will be back in fighting form before too long."

Leaving Ozai alive has left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Ba Sing Se?"

Her face turns pensive and she gives a small shake of her head. "No."

Zuko looks away to the distant sky filled with smoke. "How many?"

Azula gives a tired sigh. "Why are you asking me? I'm not the one that killed them."

His eyes snap back to her blazing with anger. "If you hadn't shot Aang, we could have saved the city!"

Azula holds his stare and speaks with a regrettable truth. "Even in the Avatar state, he could not have stopped it. Father was too crafty."

Ozai was never one to rely on one course of action and the walls of Ba Sing Se had collapsed under the sudden surge of Fire Nation forces. There had been heavy losses of Fire Nation troops but the Fire Lord cares little for that, not when he has countless more in training. Ba Sing Se, on the other hand, only had a finite number of soldiers.

Zuko digests the meanings between her words before speaking quietly. "You could have stopped Ozai."

Suddenly, Azula fairly shakes with emotion. "It wasn't about stopping anyone! I don't care about the war!"

The abrupt outburst takes him by surprise. "Then what was it about? I can understand shooting Father but what about Aang? You and he were like involved or something."

The discovery still disgusts Zuko.

Azula makes a derisive noise. "Oh, please, he's since moved on to warmer waters."

Zuko stills. "Meaning what?"

She gives him a bemused look. "Meaning that Water Tribe slut." Seeing the confusion on his face, she elaborates joyfully. "I saw them in Ba Sing Se. They looked quite cozy kissing on the balcony before she pushed him inside. I can only assume what happened next."

Zuko wants to argue. He wants to deny, but something tells him that Azula is, for once, telling the truth.

"So you did it out of jealousy." He isn't asking. He understands the emotion all too well.

The look in Azula's eye settles into understanding. "It would seem so, Brother, but I'm not the only one who's jealous, am I?"

Zuko wants to snarl at her, drag her back to the others and throw a tantrum befitting a prince of the blood but he doesn't. He reins it in. "Is that why you're following us?"

Azula rolls her eyes. "Please, I have better things to do than chase after him like some lovesick puppy. The price on your heads has tripled and there are those that don't care which side wins."

Zuko starts at this. "Bounty hunters?" It's a threat they have dealt with before and not always with the best of luck.

"Of course, dum dum. They aren't far behind and isn't it better that I keep you moving without caring if I catch you or they do?"

"You're helping us?" Zuko speaks slowly. Azula never helps anyone unless she stands to gain from it.

She pouts at him."Don't go thinking I've grown a heart or anything. I'll still kill him and that bitch if I have the chance. I don't want Father to get to him before I do."

Ozai will not get another one up on her, not this time.

She expects a fight from him, maybe some sort of disagreement over killing the Avatar before the Fire Lord has a chance. Maybe even a few words defending the little Water Tribe peasant but the Prince doesn't.

Zuko just nods his head with a look of understanding, mumbling, "Okay," before turning around and walking back the way from which he came.

Azula watches the retreating back of her brother as does Ursa at her side.

"My, my, how my little boy has grown."

Ooo

Azula's face swims before his eyes. Her eyes bright with passion. Her lips open and gasping. Her breath is hot against his neck and she whispers the most delightful things as her nails dig into his skin. Her eyes turn cold and her lips become a sneer. Pleasure becomes searing and lightning rips him from his sleep.

Aang gasps and jerks as he awakens. The room is unfamiliar and he struggles to get his bearings. Everything hurts and his breaths come hard and heavy. He's in a bed, at least he thinks he is, but when he tries to rise, he finds he can't. His reactions are sluggish and difficult.

"Aang, it's okay." The voice is warm and soothing. "Just lie still." Gently a hand on his chest pushes him down. "If you don't, you're only going to hurt yourself more."

Feeling disoriented, he grabs the hand on his chest while reaching up. His fingers graze warm skin as he cups a soft cheek.

"Azula?" Looking up he blinks away the remnants of his dream and stares into deep blue eyes. "Katara?"

She smiles in relief as her other hand closes over the one on her face. "Yeah."

Letting his head drop back onto the bed, his eyes flutter close as he feels the sharp stab in his back. "What happened?" He asks with the feeling of already knowing.

Katara shifts onto the bed more as she leans over him, slipping into healer mode. She wipes the sweat off his face as she speaks."You were hurt."

He tries to turn his head to avoid the cloth before snapping in a frustrated tone. "I can tell that. What happened?"

With an annoyed sigh, she pulls back and her forehead creases in aggravation. "You were shot with lightning."

Aang contemplates this. "Azula."

Katara's head bobs in acknowledgement. "She struck you, Ozai, and Long Feng."

The chain of lightening had been unexpected.

"Ozai?"

"We don't know." She answers quietly but something tells Aang the Fire Lord is still out there. "Azula's been one step behind us ever since." Katara isn't sure how much longer they can keep this pace up."Let's get you on your side and I can work on your injury." For days this has been all that she has done.

Aang struggles to roll onto his side and Katara moves to help. It's an effort on both their parts but they get the task accomplished. Settling in behind him, she pulls the water to her and sets to work on the burnt flesh of his back. He can feel the liquid seeping into his back. The cool feel of it is soothing on the ache left behind.

Azula tried to kill him and he closes his eyes tightly at the thought. If she is carrying his child, that is if the child is actually his, then what was she trying to accomplish by killing him?

Katara leans over him, working the water up and down the wound, feeling the pull of energy against her ministrations. He could have died, almost did die, but fortunately the strike didn't have enough force. Dividing it between three targets had softened the blow and, while this is good for Aang, it most likely means that Ozai and Long Feng are still alive as well. Hopefully, she thinks as she pulls her hand back and stares at the barely healed flesh, Ozai doesn't have a healer as good as her to help him recover.

Aang breathes deep and even and with a quick look she can see he has fallen asleep again. The healing session has taken it out of her so she lies down behind him but far enough away to avoid the injury and her own eyes flutter close.

oooo

It's late when Zuko makes it back to the small house. Suki gives him a nod from where she stands guard at the door. Everyone else is bedded down, sprawled in chairs, on blankets, just anywhere they can find to lie down and catch a few moments rest. Crossing quietly through the room, he gently eases the door to the bedroom open. Seeing the Avatar asleep in bed, rolled onto his side, is nothing new but the Water Bender curled up beside him makes Zuko's jaw clench. He stalks back through the room to the outside. Suki eyes him curiously.

"We need to leave soon." He isn't pouting as he crosses his arms and leans back against the wall.

"The plan is to move out tomorrow evening." Suki replies, eyes scanning the darkness around them. "Aang was up for a bit earlier."

The Avatar's voice had been heard through the closed door. Slowly the Avatar is recovering.

"He's not now." Zuko bites out.

Suki raises an eyebrow at the tone of his voice. "Something you want to talk about?"

He shakes his head. There isn't anything to say. Azula is right, always right. He curses her under his breath choosing to direct his anger at his spiteful sibling than at the two he really feels it towards.

The Kyoshi warrior brushes it off with a shrug. "You better get some sleep. We drew lots and you have next watch."Zuko glares at her and she smiles. "You weren't here. Toph picked for you."

"How nice of her." Zuko says sarcastically as he goes back inside to find a space to bed down for a few hours.

Ooo

He can't sleep. Zuko lies there listening to the rumbling snores of Iroh and the murmurs of Sokka. Occasionally, Toph kicks him in the shin and he swears he hears a stifled giggle from the sleeping girl. It's not until he hears the groan muffled through the bedroom door that he moves. He pauses at the door listening. All he can hear is Aang, obviously in pain, but Katara's voice is silent. Pushing the door open, he sticks his head in.

Aang is seated on the edge of the bed, hunched over with his head in his hands. The light sheen of sweat shows the effort it took for him to get upright. The pain shows in his gray eyes as he meets Zuko's concerned gaze.

"You okay?"

Aang gives a shaky smile. "I've been better."

Zuko pushes the door open and sits in the small room's lone chair. Aang follows the Prince's eyes to the sleeping woman behind him.

"She's exhausted." Aang says in way of explanation for the Water Bender in his bed.

Zuko is still for a moment before giving a short nod. "Yeah, she's not left your side for days." Aang nods as he looks around the room. "I spoke to Azula."

He expected the visible jerk of Aang's head but the sudden intensity in the Avatar's eyes surprises him.

"And?" Aang demands.

Zuko pauses, thinking of what to say about the very odd conversation with his sister. "Ozai's alive." Aang grimaces at this already expected news. "He's sent bounty hunters after us. They aren't too far behind Azula."

Aang's eyes narrow. "And Azula told you that?"

"Yeah, she did." Zuko answers with the same edge to his voice. "Something's not right about her."

Aang gives a strangled laugh. "You're just now realizing this?" The laughter fades."She'll only betray us again." The words ring with a very sad reality.

Zuko stays silent. There really isn't much for him to say to this. It's true, all true.

He interrupts the Avatar's rant. "I think in a way she is helping by chasing us down." Aang glares at him. "She says she doesn't care if she catches us." Aang shakes his head, jaw clenching with unspoken words as he looks away. "Where can we go that is off the maps?"

They have to hide, find some place they can bunker down and figure out a plan.

"The Western Air Temple." Aang answers quietly, still not meeting Zuko's eyes. "I've never been there and it's not easy to find but it's closer to the Fire Nation."

"If you've never been there and it's not easy to find, how do we go about finding it?" Zuko asks in a droll tone.

Every last bit of patience is wearing thin with the Prince.

"I'm sure we can find it." Aang growls. "We just need to keep heading west."

There's no debate. The Avatar's word is gold.

"West it is." Zuko agrees easily enough. "What do we do about Azula?"

Aang still doesn't look at him as he answers. "Let's get to the temple then I'll take care of it."

Zuko doesn't miss the distinction of the word _it _rather than _her_.

Ooo

For days she trails them as they move westward. Their pace hasn't slowed but there is no longer the panic that marked their travels. It isn't easy, though, dealing with the bounty hunters licking at their heels.

Azula rolls to the side, barely dodging the rock as it explodes from the orange stream of fire. The searing temperature is hot, even to her, and she knows her opponent packs a serious punch. Peeking around the stone pillar, she sizes up the rather odd man. He stands tall, nearly too tall, watching and waiting for her next move. As far as weaknesses go, the man seems to have few. He has deflected her strongest blows with a wave of his metal arm and she has never before seen a Fire Bender project flames from his forehead.

She sees the upturn of his mouth and instinct tells her to move. A river of fire follows her, scoring the earth in her wake, as the giant pursues her. His persistence would be admirable if he didn't have the aim of finishing what she started at Ba Sing Se. Of all the bounty hunters, Ozai has sent her way this one could actually be successful.

She crouches behind a boulder, forcing herself to remain still. His heavy footsteps draw near and Azula holds her breath. A duck, a dodge, and one good twist is all it takes to close the distance. The palm of her hand strikes with more force than necessary on the third eye staring her down and the spark of electricity is thin and precise as she seals the orifice. The giant falls back clutching at his forehead and she rolls to the right quickly putting distance between them. Once away, she turns, crouching low prepared for another attack. The giant regains his footing with more speed than she would have given him credit for possessing and braces his feet preparing to fire. Nothing happens but a crackling sound coming from inside the man's head. The wide eyed look tells Azula all she needs to know and she throws her arm up creating a wall of fire shielding her from the heat of the explosion. Once the smoke clears, she eyes the scorched metal arm at her feet. Ozai will have to try harder than that.

Oooo

The Western Air Temple is truly a marvel. Even Toph who hasn't the gift of sight can tell it is breathtaking but beside her, Aang is as preoccupied as ever.

"So, she's trying to help now?" She asks in that slightly baffled tone of hers as she ponders Azula's new role.

"Zuko seems to think so." Aang replies sourly. The Avatar is more skeptical of the Princess' actions having already been betrayed one time too many.

Toph contemplates this. "What if she is? Bounty hunters have come after us before and if Princess is taking care of them, then that's better for us right?"

Aang is mending fast with Katara's ever helpful hands but he would still be hard pressed to deal with the multitude of agents and assassins sent after him.

"What are you going to do?"

Staring out over the canyon beyond, Aang thinks about the twists his life has taken since being freed from the ice.

"She's not going to stop, not now, not ever. Azula meant to kill me and she'll try it again. I think it's time to stop running."

If Toph were ever going to say something poignant then this would be the time, however, no one ever accused Toph Bei Fong of being a poignant person.

She gives a light punch to his arm. "Now, you're talking like an Earth Bender, Twinkles. Go do what you got to do."

Oooo

The inner sanctum of the temple is unchanged from a century before. There is a quiet sense of power around him and Aang sinks down onto the stones in the middle of the room. The ache in his back has become a dull throb. Katara has put all her effort and more into healing him as much as she can. The rest is up to him.

He closes his eyes and searches for that still quiet voice deep inside. The guru had spoken of cosmic energy. Releasing of earthly attachments was the path to the Avatar state. Something tells Aang that he can't let go of this though. Not all Avatars have had to let go of what the world has to offer and they still managed to fulfill their role and master the power at their fingertips.

The past Avatars weigh in. Roku speaks of decisive action. It was, after all, Roku's lack of action that led to the war in the first place. Kyoshi preaches of justice but where is the justice in all of this? Kyoshi always did see things in black and white. Kuruk advises him to actively shape his own destiny. He lost the love of his life because of his laid back approach.

The monks taught him to release attachments and Azula has been a hang up of his for some time now. It has led him to be deceptive with his friends and to make decisions that have ended badly time and time again. Too much has been lost and Aang refuses to give anymore ground.

As Aang opens his eyes, a sense of peace settles over him. When he stands, he feels a strength that he has not felt in such a long time and a decision is made. No, he won't let go of Azula but he also won't let her call the shots anymore. With a last glance at the oversized statue of a past Avatar in the room's focal point, Aang turns and leaves out the doors intent on finding Azula and taking her down once and for all.


	16. Chapter 16

The arrows find their marks and the sleeve of her robe is pinned against the tree. Burning through the ties, Azula slips off the heavy garment and barely avoids another volley headed her way. A few arrows pin the skirt of her silk dress down but it tears easily as she rolls away. Breaking into a run she seeks cover in the high pillars of the rock canyon.

The archers have a startling accuracy and for good reason. These aren't just any archers. The Yuyan are the elite branch of the Fire Lord's army and have been sent for the sole purpose of taking the Fire Princess down.

She's tired. Dealing with the multitude of bounty hunters sent the Avatar's way has taken its toll on her already strained body. Meals have been few and far between and even then she hasn't been able to keep any of it down. She's losing weight she can't afford to be losing right now. Her breaths come in pants as she feels her body try to keep up with the grueling speed of fleeing her pursuers. More arrows fly, just barely missing their mark. If anything, the Yuyan are toying with her. Their overconfidence in this area may serve her purpose though. Azula is, and always will be, an opportunist of the highest caliber.

The dark clouds crackle overhead and, no matter how fast the pace is set, she can't seem to elude the storm constantly hanging overhead. The edges of her awareness are tinged with exhaustion and for that brief moment, the voice of truth speaks to her, telling her that she can't keep this up and that something is going to give.

She ducks into a narrow passageway obscuring their view of her for the moment. It doesn't allow for much maneuvering but it does give her a chance to breathe. They close in quick though and the rock crunches under foot as they fall into position surrounding her. She has nowhere to run. There isn't much else for it and Azula thinks that perhaps her luck has finally run out.

As they close in on their target, the winds begin to howl and pick up speed. It's not until the rain begins to pour and the thunder booms that her attention is pulled heavenward. In the flash of lightning she can see a tall figure standing over her, robes billowing in the wind. She would know that profile anywhere.

The Yuyan archers are in position around the Princess and with their arrows ready, they take their aim. This is not a mission to capture the Princess. No, Ozai just wants her dealt with once and for all. The flash of light and rumble of sky would be distracting to lesser men but these are warriors worthy of their title. Their hands are steady and their eyes keen but somehow they miss the very real threat high above.

ooo

Azula is pinned down and part of Aang almost wants to leave her to it. This is, after all, a creation of her own devices. Still, he hasn't been able to shake the feelings he has for her and, no matter where her allegiance lies; he can't turn his back on her now. If Azula's fate is to be left up to anyone, then Aang will be the one to decide it.

The archers stand prepared to fire what is sure to be a killing blow but they are focused on their target who, at the moment, is focused on him. He sees the surprise on her face and with it a sense of relief.

It's the crashing of rock that announces the Avatar's presence and perhaps he is a bit harsh as archer after archer is quickly pulled underground, but these are the same archers that threaten his potential future. He is done sacrificing and making mistakes so he feels little remorse as he feels each heart stop beating under his feet. Decisive action indeed!

Azula slumps against the rock wall as the men disappear from sight but she stares at him with wary eyes. It's a time of reckoning for the both of them.

"I suppose I should say thank you." Even drop dead exhausted, she manages to sound haughty and imperious.

The smile on his face is reminiscent of Ozai and for once Azula begins to wonder about the similarities between the Avatar and the Fire Lord.

"You don't have to say a thing, Azula. In fact, I would prefer it if you didn't speak at all." Her words are all lies anyway.

Azula stands up straighter at the hard edge in his words and the action draws his attention to the thin silk of her red dress rapidly turning dark as the rain comes down. The slight curve of her stomach stands out to him even from a distance.

"You're looking well, better than Ozai and Long Feng at any rate." She taunts with a smirk."Though, I imagine that has more to do with the Water Bender you've been fucking than anything else."

His eyes widen in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me. Just how long has that been going on?" She turns slightly, hands on her hips, narrowing her stance as she stares him down.

"It hasn't. There's nothing going on with Katara." This conversation isn't going anything like he imagined.

Azula laughs as she looks away and Ursa circles closer whispering "He's lying to you." She shakes her head, refusing to acknowledge the specter.

"I saw it with my own eyes. You truly are seeking to balance the four elements." She accuses sarcastically. "I wonder. Is she as frigid as the land she comes from?"

Ursa snickers from behind her and Aang can see the black shadow looming over her. Whatever this thing is needs to be dealt with but Azula must be dealt with first.

Exasperated, Aang shakes his head. "Saw what?"

"You. Kissing her. In Ba Sing Se."Azula bites out the words.

Understanding lights in his eyes at the mention of the kiss on his balcony in the Earth Kingdom palace. Katara had kissed him and Aang nearly gave in before he remembered himself.

"Azula, that was it; nothing else happened with her."

There is a flicker of hope in her eyes that is squashed just as quickly with a spark of scorn. "What a shame."At Aang's questioning look, she explains. "Seems I have one less reason to kill you now."

The anger she has felt building towards him had been capped off by the sight of another woman in his arms. It had only confirmed what both Ozai and Ursa had taunted her with. She meant nothing to him and all her work and sacrifice were in vain. Azula is in it for herself now and when she is through with the Avatar, then she will turn her attention back to the Fire Lord and take Ozai down.

Ursa leans in whispering in Azula's ear. "Do it! Do it now!"

Azula fairly trembles with fatigue and anger and she squeezes her eyes shut to try to regain some control. The rain begins to fall harder now and the thunder rumbles overhead.

"Who is speaking to you, Azula?"

She opens her eyes at this and turns her head following his line of sight. The Avatar's attention is focused on Ursa and Ursa's on his.

"Tell him." Ursa smirks as she circles around Azula but eyeing the Avatar with her coal black eyes.

Azula watches as Aang tracks the specter's path until she is standing between them. Aang stares hard at the barely transparent being trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Mother, Aang, Aang, Mother." Azula says sarcastically.

He only shakes his head but doesn't look away from Ursa. "No, this isn't right."

The thoughtful tone in his voice bites at something inside Azula and she snaps. "None of this is right. When has it ever been right?"

The affair, the lies, the deception; none of it made sense and she was a fool to go along with it.

It takes effort but he looks away from the specter to the princess again. "Azula, how long have this been with you?" His hand motions to the being who is now baring her teeth at him.

"Is the almighty Avatar going to save me?" She mocks. "It's a bit late for that. Where were you when the Fire Lord was exacting his punishment on me or Long Feng was having his way?"

Aang's eyes widen in shock. "What do you mean?"

Azula laughs, shaking her head as she looks away. The injuries from Ozai are nearly healed and the insults Long Feng committed are almost gone. Two more men that sought to control a woman no man can control.

"Tell him what he has cost you. "Ursa advises. "While he was bedding that whore, tell him what you suffered through for him."

"I wasn't with anyone else, Azula."

Blinking through the raindrops in her eyes, because that's what they are and nothing else, she looks back at him as he answers Ursa's accusations. He isn't looking at her though but rather at the ghost that draws closer to him.

"You can hear her?" Azula's anger and hurt is momentarily forgotten.

Ursa calmly stares him down. "Yes." He answers with a quiet curiosity as he returns the stare.

Of course, the Avatar would be able to see _and_ hear her. He is the bridge to the spirit world after all.

"Azula," Ursa purrs as she leans towards Aang. "Do it now!"

Slate gray eyes lock with hers. "Don't listen to it, Azula."

And just like that Ursa is back at her side whispering "You were only a pawn."

Between the command in Aang's voice and the truth in Ursa's, Azula feels something well inside of her. "I'm through being used. Keep your whore. One day I will take the throne of the Fire Nation and rule the world. I wonder just what I should tell my son about his father?"

A cold look settles in his eyes. "That would depend on whom the father is, Azula. Zhao? Long Feng? Or someone else?"

He stares her down waiting. He is trying to do what he can to set her off and he is so close to getting just that. This has to end. It has to be over because too much is at stake to back down now.

The accusations sting and Azula can't breathe. All she feels is rage and anger and she knows if she draws a breath that she will lay waste to whatever is in her way. She holds her breath for a beat too long and the ragged sound of air rushes in her ears.

"Finish him." Ursa orders from her side.

It elicits the reaction Aang was seeking and he sees the sudden burn of hate in her eyes accompanied by the explosion of fire around them.

Ooo

The battle rages as fiercely in her eyes as it does on the soggy field they fight on. Large swaths of land have been laid to ruin and, despite the heavy rain, her blue flames find their target with an eerie precision. It is only by some sheer streak of Avatar luck that he has managed to avoid her so far. The dark sky is alight with electricity and only some of it comes from the clouds that swirl around them.

Her hair has come loose and whips around her face in the wailing winds and she knows that it is his doing. With a quick look upward she sees the clouds converging in a vortex right over them both. She sees his intent but Azula will not go down without a fight. Summoning a hidden reservoir of strength and energy the blue sparks at her fingertips. It flows so easily and she can see the light of it reflect in his eyes. Before the final spark has left her hand, storm gray flashes a dazzling white and everything changes.

The field before her explodes in a brilliant blue light, the force knocking her back. Azula hits the ground but her fall is cushioned by a gentle pillow of air. It only barely registers through the sheer agony coursing through her body. The rain continues to pour down splattering on her upturned face as if it were trying to rouse her. She can't move; moving hurts. So she lies there in the muck and the mud, letting it soak into the rich silk of her burnt clothing as she gasps for breath.

Only vaguely she becomes aware of him standing over her. The lightning streaks through the sky illuminating his profile one moment and, in the next, he is kneeling over her. Gentle hands touch her cheeks and her eyes flutter open trying to focus on his face. The comforting hum of swirling water fills the space between them and she feels the cooling touch on her skin washing away the marks of battle. When the hum fades and the pounding rain is the only sound to be heard over her shaky breaths, Aang tenderly touches her forehead and suddenly Azula is falling.

Oooooooooo

It's the rumble of thunder that jerks her out of a dreamless sleep inside the earth tent. She tries to get up but her arms and legs move lethargically.

"Shh, it's okay. It's just the storm." Aang says softly in her ear, warm arms coming around her waist and pulling her against him.

She leans into the soft silk of his shirt and breathes him in. It's been too long. Her breaths even out as her senses slowly begin to come back to her. When Azula shivers from the cold and instinctively burrows deeper into the warm Air Bender, something clicks into place.

Her head comes up with a jerk, nearly striking him in the chin.

"What did you do to me?" She gasps, even as she pulls at the bindings on her wrists.

Large tattooed hands cover her own. "You didn't leave me a choice." The words are quite, honest and only serve to enrage the princess.

The anger surges through her veins and she pushes against him. Her limbs lack strength and he easily rolls her onto her back, pinning her bound hands above her head.

Being tied up doesn't alarm her. Being pinned down doesn't concern her. The real panic sets in when she realizes she can't bend.

_She can't bend_.

"How?" The word is full of shock and anguish.

In the dark she can barely make out his shaking head. "It's complicated."

"Can you undo it?" Her breathing is shallow.

"I don't know." The words are hesitant and uncertain.

With a shriek of rage, Azula renews her struggle against the Avatar but without the fire in her veins she is weak and ineffective. He holds her in place effortlessly as she screams and cries until she tires herself out.

"How could you?" Her whispered words are heavy with accusation. It won't be for the first time.

There isn't a reply to this. How could there be? Instead, she feels the whisper of silk as he pushes her skirts up and then his too warm hand is parting her folds. Traitorous tears collect in the corners of her eyes, tangling in the long lashes. Even without her bending, Azula isn't one to be passive. If this is what he wants, if this is how it is going to be, then she won't just lie back and take it. She growls and with her still bound hands she grabs the front of his tunic pulling him down on top of her. The battle isn't over yet and with a shift of his knees, an arch of her hips, and a sudden thrust he tears into her forcing a cry from her lips.

This isn't sex. This isn't making love. This is ownership: brutal, bruising ownership.

She loops her bound hands over his head holding him close to her and wraps her legs around his waist. His fingers dig into her backside as he reaches deeper inside of her than he ever has before.

The Avatar is laying claim to her and she to him.

Azula arches her back and rolls her hips, trying to ease the ache. The penetration is painful. It's been too long and she wasn't ready for it. But she won't let that stop her. His hands slide under her shoulders, holding tight as he ruts into her with more force than ever before. There is so much power in his thrusts that Azula can do little more than hold on and scream through her orgasm. With a roar she feels him jerk inside of her coating her inner walls with a heat that feels magnified ten-fold.

As his heavy weight collapses onto her, mindful of her rounded stomach but still trapping her under him. Azula knows the damage is already done but thinks this is the start of what is yet to come.

ooo

Hakoda likes to think he knows his daughter but the years of being apart have replaced his little girl with the woman before him. The lines of worry are clear on her face even in the fading light of the fire.

"I'm sure he's okay." Hakoda says reassuringly.

Katara's blue eyes are distant and she nods automatically at her father's words. She doesn't believe them though. Aang's been gone for days, having left without a word. Sokka labeled it Avatar business before ducking off with Suki and Toph just shrugged before dashing off to explore the inner halls of the Western Air Temple. Briefly her eyes flit to Zuko on the opposite side of the courtyard, seated with Iroh as they discuss the finer points of Fire Flakes, tea, and the Fire Nation in general.

Only Katara worries for the missing Avatar.

"What if…"She nearly chokes on the words, "What if he doesn't come back?"

She can see in her father's eyes that the same thought has crossed his mind. Without Aang, the whole plan falls apart. Sure, Zuko may be able to wrest the throne away from Ozai, but not Ozai _and_ Azula. He's good but not that good. On some level she still doesn't trust the Fire Prince to not turn on them anyway.

"Aang will return." Hakoda says with the sort of reassurance that only a father could have.

Katara shivers in the cold and wraps her arms around her knees as she watches the fading embers of the fire in front of them.

Ooooooooo

"It wasn't your mother." His deep voice breaks her out of the stupor she is in.

For days she has been on the go, embattled, and worn down. The fight with the Avatar and the loss of her bending has taken what was left so she lies still in the earth tent beside him. His arms flex around her waist as he shifts behind her. Ever since she awoke, he has not let go of her, not once. She thinks there is something comforting about it even if she can't do anything to change it anyway.

"What?" Her voice is tinged with exhaustion and she can't keep her eyes open.

"The spirit that was with you, that wasn't your mother. It was only something that had latched onto you, probably feeding off your emotions." He explains gently.

Azula breathes deep and sighs. It makes sense, at least on some level of her understanding of the spirit world. Emotions carry energy and some spirits feed off it to gain power.

"Is she gone?" She asks sleepily.

He lets out a sigh of his own. The breath gently moves the hair on the back of her neck. "Yes, she's gone." He almost sounds like he is sulking. "I think part of it was drawn to your bending and when I took that, it broke the connection."

Azula lies still in contemplation. "Is that why you took it?"

All she ever is has been wrapped up in her bending.

"I could have dealt with her without taking it." She feels the brief press of lips to the side of her throat.

"Why then?" She whispers as she fights back against the tears threatening to fall.

His answer is firm. "I won't let you be my enemy any longer."

"No, now I'm just your prisoner." She finds her strength again as she tries to pull away from him but it amounts to very little.

He effortlessly holds her down under him, until she gives up the struggle panting.

"You should have killed me." Her voice is laced with desperation. Facing a life without her bending is worse than death.

"No, Azula," he says with a kiss to her neck again. "This way you can't hurt anyone anymore."

She squeezes her eyes shut as she feels him settle atop of her again. Ever since he conquered her, he has pressed his rights more and more as if he could fuck her into submission. Even though she burns with hate, there is something comforting about his touch and she returns his kisses. He makes a pleased noise and presses against her harder. As he parts her thighs again, Azula thinks there is more than one way to win a war.

ooooo

It is late when the giant bison lands in the courtyard with a gentle thump. Katara is already throwing off her blankets and breaking into a run. _He's back_. She can see him standing from the saddle and leaping down onto the temple stones. In the dark she can make out a bundle in his arms as he kneels beside the large beast setting the burden down.

"Aang!" She calls as she gets closer and when he turns at the sound of her voice she throws her arms around him, hugging him. "I was so worried! Where were you?"

He gives a small laugh as he hugs her back. "I had something to take care of."

The shadows retreat with Hakoda's torch as he arrives. Katara steps back but doesn't let go of his robes as she looks at his face in the light of the fire.

"Chief Hakoda." Aang takes the Chief's offered hand and shakes it.

"Avatar Aang." Hakoda returns as he looks over the Air Bender, frowning at the state of his appearance.

Katara notices as well and she traces the burnt holes in his shirt. "What happened?" She demands as her practiced eyes take in the various tears and scorch marks on the Avatar's clothes.

"It's nothing." He assures her even as he avoids her eyes.

More light shines from Zuko's outstretched hand. "Doesn't look like it." He deadpans as golden eyes appraise the dried blood on Aang's shoulder. Iroh looks over his shoulder with curious eyes.

Aang glares at the Prince as Katara begins to ratchet up her motherly concern. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine." He says with more firmness. "I had a run in with Azula."

Katara's blue eyes widen with concern. "A run in? No one just has a run in with her."

A small growl from the stones draws their attention to the bundle behind them.

"What's that?" Katara's blue eyes flicker between the Avatar and the gently shifting black cloth.

With a sigh, Aang kneels down and pulls the fabric of the blanket back to reveal furious golden eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

_**So I kinda got the feeling the last chapter was unwelcome? I wanted impact and it would seem I got it...just not quite how I had hoped. Anyway read on!**_

Zuko presses his hand against the cool wall and for a moment he imagines he can still hear Azula's voice. The screaming of epithets and curses has long since stopped. It is only the broken sound of crying he can hear now. Azula has always been the strong one, the determined one, the favorite. To see her so broken, so _distraught_, leaves him feeling cold inside.

Soft footsteps echo against the stone hallway of a long dead nation.

"How is she?" Katara's blue eyes are wide but not as innocent as they were the first time he seen them.

He just shakes his head but doesn't move his hand away from the wall.

The Water Bender sighs. "I can't get him to change his mind."

From the way she says it, Zuko knows it was a long battle. So far the Avatar has remained unmovable in his decisions concerning the Fire Princess.

"Thank you for trying." He murmurs softly.

Zuko is dead on his feet. For hours he has stood vigil over his sister's room. Hours of absolute hell listening to the most frightening woman in the Fire Nation scream like a wounded animal. Turning, he leans his back against the opposite wall and sinks to the stone floor.

All he can see are Katara's feet as he stares blankly at the ground.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Her gentle voice suggests in that motherly tone she has.

Zuko nearly cracks a smile. He must be doing well at this redemption thing if she is trying to mother him rather than drown him in the nearest body of water.

"I don't want her to be alone, even if she doesn't know I'm here. I just.."Zuko blinks against the fatigue. "I just want to know she's okay."

Katara doesn't answer but stands looking down at the once haughty Fire Prince. Whereas once she seen an angry bully out to capture her best friend, all she sees now is a brother concerned for his sister. She sits down beside him and he looks over at her in surprise.

Katara tilts her head and smiles. "I don't want you to be alone either."

Ooooooo

His request is met with a stony silence. Gray eyes meet his but then dart away just as quickly, anger sparking in their silvery depths.

Chief Hakoda resists the urge to frown.

Toph does frown. "Why did you bring her here?"

Aang glares at the sightless green eyes. "So I know where she is." He doesn't have to explain his decision to Toph or to Hakoda. Most definitely not to Katara.

"Yeah, but," Toph starts in that slightly confused tone she has. "You sealed her up behind a wall."

Aang narrows his eyes at his blind friend. "Azula is dangerous. No one is to let her out but me."

Hakoda speaks. "I know you have had problems with her in the past but is this really necessary?"

They have all heard the screams of the Princess. It was frightening and heart wrenching. Zuko had looked torn between anger and heartbreak. Even Katara had a look of sympathy on her face.

"Yes." The answer is cold and biting.

They don't understand what sort of person Azula is. She was out to kill and while this is about par for his life, something about it just rubbed him the wrong way. Knowing she is his enemy is one thing but having her actively try to harm him is another. For a time he almost fooled himself into thinking she had felt something for him, that he meant something to her. He was wrong and Aang hates being wrong.

"Well, we can't really travel with a prisoner of war." Toph shrugs. "Maybe we should drop her off at the Northern Water Tribe."

"Azula stays with me." Aang states firmly. He doesn't trust anyone else with her.

Hakoda sees there is more to this than what Aang is letting on and, knowing what he knows, there is good reason. "You're taking this rather personal, Avatar Aang."

Sharp gray eyes meet his and Hakoda can see a darkness in their depths. "Azula is mine to deal with and no one else's."

Oooooo

The hour is late when he finally makes his way to Azula's cell. He pauses at the sight of Zuko asleep against the wall opposite the sealed door and Katara's head resting in his lap. Not wanting to wake them, he lowers the stone wall quietly before slipping inside the dark room. The torches flare to life and the blue light falls upon the slender form of the Fire Nation Princess. She is asleep, having exhausted herself with crying and screaming. The walls bare evidence of her rage and her hands are bloodied for the effort. The diamond of her engagement ring sparkles in the light. He kneels beside her and gently pushes a lock of hair out of her face. Golden eyes flutter open and for a moment there is confusion before reality crashes back down on her.

She pushes herself up and her eyes flare with anger. "How dare you!" She hisses.

The look on her face should be enough to concern him but without her bending, Azula is harmless.

"You left me no choice, Azula."

She shakes her head as her hair falls around her shoulders. Her chest heaves with angry breaths and her fists clench in ire. He's ready for the sharp slap she delivers but grabs hold of her wrists before she can deliver another.

"Give it back to me!" The words are a choked sob.

"No."

Her arms are weak and ineffective but she struggles against him all the same. He tightens his hold on her wrists. Easily he turns her in his arms and holds her tight. She bucks against him trying to break free until his hand is at her neck.

"That's enough."

She freezes at the steel in his voice, remembering what those hands are capable of. Taking her breath on the day of the solstice has been forever imprinted on her memory.

"If your friends only knew what you were really like." Azula flexes the last muscle she has, her tongue. The same darkness that drew her to him like a moth to a flame is the same one that is twisting this already twisted situation into something worse.

His breath is searing hot against her cheek as he whispers. "You made me this way."

The cold in his words chills her blood and she looks up at the blue fire. When the Avatar took her bending, he took something else with him. She can feel it in the way there is a sort of calm inside of her.

"You bit off more than you could chew. Perhaps you should give it back." Even as she says it, Azula questions if her bending is worth the broken, twisted darkness that has plagued her for so long.

Aang laughs. It's an ominous sound. "Nice try, Princess."

When he pulls her from the dark room, she catches sight of Zuko asleep with the peasant curled in his lap. She had seen him earlier as she was carried down the halls and unceremoniously sealed away. Part of her wonders if he still hates her.

The hall is dark and winding. Without her Fire Bending, Azula can't see a thing and has to trust Aang to lead her. The air gets colder and heavier the farther they go. He pushes a large ornate door open to reveal a warm room bathed in light and steam. In the center is a sunken pool of clear blue water. Candles light the stone edges. It's so warm and Azula has been so chilled that she closes her eyes and lets the heat seep into her skin. Ever since she discovered her bending ability, she has not known what being cold was. It is a perk of being a Fire Bender but without it she realizes just how vulnerable she is. When Aang steps in front of her, she realizes what other ways she is vulnerable too.

She watches him with cautious eyes as he unbuttons the ruins of her dress. The smell of smoke still lingers even though the flesh has been healed underneath.

"What are you doing?" Her voice nearly echoes in the large stone room as the tattered remains of her dress falls to the floor.

She resists the urge to fold her arms over her chest when he doesn't meet her eyes.

When he finally looks up he answers, "I thought you would appreciate a bath and clothes that weren't burnt."

Azula wants to dig in and be stubborn but the warmth is so inviting so she moves around him and steps down into the large pool of water. She lets out a low moan at the feel of the warm water wrapping around her, heating her chilled skin, and melting away some of the muscle ache and tension she feels. Ducking her head under the surface, she soaks her hair, before rising back up. The water shifts around her as he slips into the pool behind her.

Azula tenses as she looks over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" She tries to not let her eyes drift downward over the muscled lines of his chest.

Amusement twinkles in his eyes."I need a bath too." The water shifts again and suddenly he is closer as he pushes against her back. Hot lips are already working on her neck, eager hands roaming over her body. Gently his fingers trace the rounded curve of her stomach but just as quickly the tender moment passes and he is turning her and backing her against the stone ledge.

Of course she knew this was going to be part of it. He takes her bending then he takes her for his own. She could be angry at him but she knows if the tables were turned that she would be doing the same thing. The thought of having the Avatar has her personal plaything sparks something deep inside of her. Something that almost feels like fire and she eagerly returns the kiss.

Even as he lifts her up onto the ledge and slips between her parted thighs, Azula wonders just how he will keep this from his friends, that is, if he even will try too. He may want to show her off as his conquest. Ego was not something she attributed to him but if he took what was inside of her then ego may be all they see.

Her body is malleable and molds so easily to his own. Her arms are behind her braced on the stone floor and he digs his fingers into her firm thighs as he thrusts even deeper inside of her. He wants this. He needs this. Aang hadn't intended on stripping her of her power and keeping her but as she wraps her legs around his waist, he can't think of a single reason not to do so now. Azula is his. The Fire Nation can't have her. Ozai can't have her. Long Feng sure as hell can't have her. Red lips part as she gasps his name. Azula is his and no one can change that.

Ooooo

When they finally leave the warm pool, Azula is beyond exhausted. Her legs are shaky. Her thighs ache. Her neck has been nibbled until its red. She shivers in the cold of the hallway and lets the Avatar pull her closer. He is warm, so warm that she could sink into him and just sleep. She lets him lead her back to her cell. The sleeping forms of Zuko and Katara are long since gone. Azula lets out a sigh of relief when he leads her past the door and towards the courtyard. The sounds of chatter and laughter filter into the hall and the sunlight seeps in.

When they step into the outside air, most of the chatter stops as the gang watches them with eager eyes. Aang's hand is still firmly in hers as he pulls her forward towards the small fire the others sit around as they eat. She sits and meets the curious blue, green and golden eyes, thankful for the voluminous folds of the dress that serve to hide the Avatar's dirty little secret.

"Princess Azula, it is good to see you again."

She smiles with genuine warmth. "Chief Hakoda, always a pleasure."

Katara's blue eyes look from her to the Chief, curious as to the underlying connection between the two. Suki is quick to hand her a bowl of something that looks suspiciously like stew and rice. It's warm and Azula is starving so she decides to not be picky. There is little conversation as they eat their meager meals. When her bowl is empty, she asks for more. Her question is met with blank stares.

"That's all there is." Katara answers.

Azula blinks at her. "Why didn't you make more? This is hardly enough to call a meal." Already she can feel her stomach aching.

Katara huffs. "That is all we have, Azula. That was the last of our food."

"Then buy some more." Azula bites back at the woman's stupidity.

The others simply watch the back and forth between the two women.

"With what exactly? Not all of us are spoiled princesses with more money than heart."

Azula flicks uncertain eyes to Zuko. On his face she can see the truth of the situation. With a quick turn of Azula's wrist, a small glint of metal lands in the Water Bender's lap.

"That should feed us like kings for a month." Azula announces with a lofty air.

Katara stares at the diamond ring with wide eyes. "Your engagement ring?"

"Since my fiancée's untimely demise, it would seem unnecessary." Azula shrugs as she turns the bowl around in her hands. "Besides, it's not as if the Fire Lord will be rushing to set up any more unwanted betrothals."

Her attack on the Fire Lord at Ba Sing Se had surprised more than a few. She risks a glance at the man beside her. His eyes are filled with questions as well but there is a glimmer of triumph shining in them.

Handing his bowl to her, Aang says as he stands "Here, I'm not really that hungry." And with that the Avatar walks away from the comforting warmth of the fire and the curious eyes around it to think about what he has just heard.

Ooooo

He could ask. He most likely should ask. But if his history with Azula is anything to go by, then asking will only give her an opening to manipulate him. Aang's has been exploited enough by her already and he isn't eager to set himself up for another fall.

It's not as if Azula is exactly herself anymore though. The lack of Fire Bending, the lack of freedom and now the lack of her crown all serve to strip her of any power she once possessed. Aang isn't sure if having a declawed Azula is really what he wants. All he does know is that is exactly what he has.

She isn't docile. She isn't tame. She still holds a power over him that he is careful to keep her from knowing. Let her think he despises her. Let her think he is only taking what he wants. It's partly true.

Katara's voice is humming in the background of his thoughts. It isn't until he hears his name that he finally gives her some of his attention.

Guilt washes through him at the gentle smile and kind eyes.

"Aang, did you hear a word I said?" She asks with a twinkle in those blue depths. The wide eyed look tells her all she needs to know and she smiles again. "I was asking how much rice do you think we need?"

He looks from her to the eager merchant. Katara is quietly asking him how longer they will be at the Air Temple before moving on. Aang is quite simply out of answers.

"At least get a week's worth."

Katara gives a nod as she turns to the merchant to haggle prices. Aang tunes it out. He never had a talent for it or rather never had a need for it. Air Nomads didn't exactly use money.

Looking around the marketplace, he watches the townspeople as they mill about trading goods. It is a rare moment in which he can forget about the war and what lies ahead. He wanders away from the good natured argument that has broken out between the Water Bender and the merchant.

"That's a fine silk robe you have there, young man. Clearly you have good taste." An old woman calls to him from behind stacks of multi colored fabrics.

"Thanks." He quenches his natural inclination to say more. Drawing more attention to the fact he is Air Nation can't be good. As it is, wearing the hat to cover the arrow is bothersome enough.

"Perhaps I could interest you in some fine silk for your wife." The woman offers holding up a bolt of shimmery red silk and nodding in Katara's direction.

Aang throws a confused glance at her before it clicks. "Oh, no, she's not my wife. Katara's just a friend."

A friend who would be heartbroken to hear him refer to her as just a friend.

The old woman gives a surprised "Oh? But there is someone?" Aang doesn't answer so the woman takes the opening. "Perhaps the young lady would like something warm for the cold weather."

The winds whipping around the Western Air Temple are chilling so the ones not gifted with the ability to Fire Bend huddle in their robes and blankets around the fire. Azula has the benefit of neither her bending nor a warm fire and only the thin silk of her dress to protect her from the cold.

"She doesn't sew." Aang answers as he ponders it.

It's not as if he is sure what domestic talents Azula does possess but he's sure that the Princess of the Fire Nation has never even held a needle much less sewed a single stitch.

"Ah, a woman of breeding then," The woman surmises. "My cousin is a fine tailor and has a shop across the way. I am sure he has something she would appreciate. Just tell him I sent you."

Ooo

Sokka glares at Katara as he eyes the bags of rice. "Do we really need this much?"

"We have lots of hungry mouths to feed and Aang said to get enough for a week."Katara smirks in reply. "So get to loading it on Appa."

Zuko scowls but says nothing.

Sokka says enough for them both. "Yeah and where is he by the way? Why do we have to do all the heavy lifting?"

Katara rolls her eyes at the whine in her brother's voice. "I'll just go find him. I need to pick up a few more things anyway."

With that she turns her eyes on the grumbling help and makes her way back towards the marketplace.

Sokka calls after her. "How much more do we really need? Appa can barely fly as it is!"

Without turning around she yells in reply. "Mouths, Sokka! Lots of mouths to feed!"

Oooo

The tailor's shop is large with many racks of ready-made clothing. She finds him in the back part of the store staring at a robe hanging on a dress form.

Wordlessly she steps up beside him and eyes the object of his attention.

"Fur is warm, right?" He asks without looking at her.

Air Nomads held such a respect for life that even their clothing choices reflected it.

She reaches out and runs her fingers over the snow-white fur lining the inside of the soft red leather robe.

"Very. We use it in almost all of our clothes in the South Pole." Though Katara has to admit the fur never felt this soft or the leather this fine.

Aang finally turns to look at her, his eyes are calculating and intense as he carefully looks her up and down causing her to shift uncertainly.

"What?" She snaps uncomfortable at the sudden attention.

He isn't bothered by the tone of her voice. "Try it on."

A woman hovers by carefully watching and waiting.

She looks at the robe in confusion. "Okay, but why?"

He doesn't answer but only nods at the woman who eagerly jumps in taking the robe off the form and stepping behind Katara to help her into it. The buttons in front are intricate but the saleswoman quickly does them up as she points out the finer points of the design.

When she steps back, Katara smoothes her hands over the front of the robe. "It's a bit long."

"Oh, we can alter it as needed." The woman helpfully supplies carefully watching as Aang appraises the fit.

He reaches out tugging at the waist of it and Katara tries to not react to his touch as he slides his hand over her hip as he steps behind her.

"I'll take it just like it is."

The saleswoman bobs her head in response. "An excellent choice. Shall I wrap it up for you?"

"Yes." Aang answers.

Katara frowns even as the woman undoes the buttons and slips the robe off her shoulders.

When the woman slips away to package it, she voices her confusion. "I told you it didn't fit. It's too long and too big."

She couldn't help but notice how loose it fit over her chest and stomach.

Aang barely glances at her. "Azula is taller than you."

He leaves out the other comparisons in their builds.

"It's for her?" Katara tries to keep the anger out of her voice.

From the look on his face she knows she has failed.

"Azula doesn't have anything to keep her warm." He answers with all the patience of a monk as he pays the woman who tries to not seem interested in their disagreement.

Katara bites her tongue until they are outside. "She has her bending. Surely that's enough."

Aang shakes his head. "It's not the same, Katara."

Silently she fumes beside him as she trails him to other vendor stalls.

"It's a bit expensive don't you think?" She seethes quietly with her arms crossed over her chest.

The price alone could nearly feed them for a week.

"And we have more than enough food and money left over to see us through. Besides, it was her ring." The patient tone of his voice is grating.

"It was Zhao's ring. Not like she had to do anything for it." Katara snaps angrily.

Aang tenses beside her. "She had to be engaged to him." He bites back at her under his breath.

"Oh, please, as if she shed a tear for him." It isn't in Katara's nature to be so petty, but this is rubbing her the wrong way.

Having seen what she has of Azula has told her more than enough. The Princess is cold, callous and calculating. On more than one occasion she has hurt those closest to Katara and if given the chance she will again.

Katara hasn't been able to figure out Aang's part in this either. The harsh treatment Azula has received at his hands since her capture has been surprising. It's not that Katara thought the woman deserved better but rather that Aang would treat her better. Sealing the Fire Bender behind a wall and leaving her was nearly enough to make Katara speak in her defense.

With a huff she follows him as he continues to peruse the various offerings of the merchants. The Avatar is not one to be distracted by jewelry but the way he leans closer at a golden necklace gets her attention.

Deft fingers trace the symbol on the surface and Katara recognizes it from the symbols embedded in the stones around the temple.

"Why an Air Nation symbol?" Aang asks the old man in the booth.

"When the Avatar defeats the Fire Lord, balance will return to the world and the Air Nation is surely to be reborn." The man states proudly.

A soft smile plays on Aang's lips. "I certainly hope so."

Regret pools in her belly and Katara looks away from the optimism that has been gone for so long from his gray eyes. With a nod to the man, Aang turns away and Katara follows. She catches up to him and threads her arm around his pulling him to face her.

"I'm sorry." She looks up at him."I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Aang doesn't answer but just pulls her into a hug that she eagerly returns.

Ooo

She doesn't sulk. Sulking would be saying Azula has won something over her, even if the Princess doesn't know it. Suki knows something is amiss and sits beside her watching with careful green eyes.

"Out with it."

Katara huffs in annoyance. "Out with what?"

"With whatever is bothering you."

Katara doesn't answer but does glare across the courtyard.

Suki follows her gaze, seeing the woman in rich red leather trimmed in white fur. Azula for her part is unaware of the attention being paid to her by either the women or the Avatar seated not too far away with the others. Instead she focuses on the book borrowed from the Air Nation library. The careful glances Aang sends Azula's way is very telling of something but Suki isn't sure what. Hakoda and Sokka trade jokes and stories much to the amusement of the others as they sit around the fire unaware of the interplay around them.

"So he bought her something to keep warm in." Suki tries to explain away the expensive purchase. "It is really cold here."

Katara shakes her head but doesn't respond. She knows it is more than Aang just being concerned for Azula's well being. She can see it in the way he looks at the Princess. The careful apprising glances mean something.

A decision is made and she can tell it in the way Aang quietly extracts himself from the circle and crosses to Azula's side. Katara watches as he touches her shoulder, brushing back the hair there, drawing her attention from the book. No words are spoken but she sees the way Azula snaps the book shut in irritation as she stands. Despite her obvious agitation, Azula allows Aang to guide her into the temple with one hand on her lower back.

"Hey, Katara, do we have anymore of that moonpeach juice?" Sokka's question distracts Katara who slips into mother mode rifling through their supplies for the item.

Suki keeps her attention focused on the mysterious couple though. Before they disappear through the doorway, Suki sees the way Aang leans closer to Azula whispering in her ear as his hand slips around her waist pulling her closer.

Her eyes dart back to Katara who thankfully hasn't seen the obvious intent in the Avatar's touch. The right thing to do would be to say something but when Suki meets Zuko's eyes across the courtyard she realizes she isn't the only one with an idea of what is really going on.

_**A/N: Before I get anymore flaming reviews or just plain unhappiness do keep in mind that we are still midstory as in the story is still being told so of course I am not going to resolve everything in one chapter and I am not going to have it tied up neatly with a bow either. I like drama and I like pulling out the good and bad aspects of a character. Your hero isn't always good and your villain isn't always bad which I think has to be a hallmark of an Azulaang story.**_

_**Now, that being said I feel I should point out some things so there are not misconceptions or misunderstandings:**_

_**1. There have been no rapes. It's not been sweet and flowery but not everything is. I mean I already did the whole rape thing in Glimmers and Glances and scarcely anyone blinked at it.**_  
_**2. Azula has lost her bending but this is Azula we are talking about. This woman doesn't need her bending to take care of things.**_  
_**3. Aang was a possessive person in the series so it would only make sense that he would be now and of course with someone has fabulous as Azula who has taken him to the heights of pleasure and kicked him to the depths of despair he is going to be a bit controlling but we all know that at heart he is a good guy.**_  
_** was some freaky spirit thing that was feeding off emotions and Azula's bending but it would not have been able to do that if there weren't cracks in there already for it to get its fiendish claws into. Keep that much in mind**_  
_**5. Let me stress that I am nowhere near done with this story so much more can happen. **_  
_**6. I love reviews. They are very rewarding for me but I like constructive ones. If you are unhappy or unsure about where a story is going or where it has been then I much prefer a PM so I can try to explain my perspective. You may hit upon something I overlooked which has happened before with many of the lovely people who have shared with me their thoughts and feelings about my writing. **_


	18. Chapter 18

Azula burrows deeper into the fur lined robe. The air of the Western Air Temple is chilling. If she were still herself, then it would not be a bother but she is just a ghost of what she once was. Across the courtyard she watches the benders at work. They attack in unison putting the Avatar's training to the test. She notes with bitterness that he is using red fire today. Most likely reluctant to answer the questions that would come with the sapphire flames he so easily stole from her.

No one has noticed Azula isn't bending, that she is incapable of bending. It is easy to not ask the hard questions, the ones that no one really wants an answer to. Sometimes the answer is unpalatable. No one wants to know just how far their savior has fallen.

Let them think she is just merely holding back, that she is still dangerous, that she will still end them all. Better to be feared than to be weak. If only they knew just how harmless she is now. It does nothing to soothe the loss she feels deep in her chest.

"Azula." The ever intrusive voice of Katara cuts through her thoughts.

Azula regards her with the refined arch of her eyebrow but does not deign to address the peasant.

Katara's lips thin into a line. "You could help you know."

Suki and Katara are busy cleaning up from the morning meal. A tub of water stands filled to the brim with dirty dishes.

Azula glances at the tub and promptly turns her attention back to the training ground. The Avatar has the others on the run and while she finds she despises him more every day, something about him coming out on top draws a smile out of her.

"How about you heat the water up? That would at least be something useful." Katara snarks.

With a sigh, Azula reluctantly looks away from the corded lines of muscle that have bested her on more than one occasion.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

Katara's hands go to her hips in what the Metal Bender has termed the "nagging" stance.

"Heat the water up, of course."

Azula scoffs. "I am not permitted to use my bending."

It is a technical truth but no one needs to know that she simply can't bend anymore. If Aang doesn't see fit to let them know then Azula doesn't either; the fewer people that know about her vulnerability the better. It's already bad enough that she has to be on guard for the Avatar himself. She can't imagine how much worse it could really get.

"Seriously?" Katara snaps. "Aang isn't going to care if you are helping out for once."

The Water Bender is really working herself up and the nearby fountain spouts higher in response.

"Helping out?" Azula repeats thoughtfully. "I'm a prisoner. I am not exactly here by choice. Besides, I paid for the food or did you forget about that?"

Katara hisses. "Why are you being so stubborn? Look around, Princess, this isn't exactly the palace now is it?"

She just had to go there.

Azula turns to face the irate woman. "If you are so eager to have hot water to wash dishes with, peasant, then I suggest you speak to one of the Fire Benders you can't seem to keep your hands off of."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, Azula knows she is crossing a carefully hidden line but she can't be bothered to care. Watching the Water Bender unabashedly flirt with Aang _and _Zuko is really getting to her.

Katara's eyes widen as does Suki's.

The Kyoshi warrior tries to calm things down. "Hey, we need to just settle down here before something is said that can't be taken back."

Azula grounds her stance as she faces Katara more fully. "Perhaps it's different at the bottom of the world, but I've seen courtesans behave with more dignity."

It is that one step too much and with a shriek of rage Katara lashes out. Water from the fountain flies through the air in a razor thin whip that Azula just barely dodges. It is soon followed by a series of fast moving lashes slicing through the air.

Suki's yells for Katara to stop draws the attention of the others who see the relentless barrage the Princess is under. Azula manages to duck and dodge but the balance she was once so blessed with is elusive and a sharp slap of ice knocks her back.

Katara stands a pace away breathing heavy, blue eyes furious, hands poised for another attack. For too long Azula has been the thorn in her side and seeing what she has seen of the woman's desire to hurt those she cares about infuriates the Water Bender even more.

"Katara, what in Agni's name are you doing?" Zuko demands as he arrives and takes hold of her wrists.

Azula shakes off the attack and tries to stand. A sharp stab in her stomach doubles her over and she drops to her knees. She breathes hard through the piercing pain and presses her hand against her side trying to relieve it. She glares at the other woman.

"Azula, what's wrong?" Aang is at her side, hands on her shoulders.

Shaking her head, she hisses, "Tell your Water Bender to keep her temper in check."

Aang ignores the remark. "Did you get hit?" There is a thin line of panic in his voice.

"Oh, please, I barely touched her." Katara snaps, pulling free of the prince. "She's just faking. I've seen her take worse than that and keep coming after us."

Azula is on Katara's last nerve. This is just another part in Azula's sympathy ploy. The others crowd around curious and unsure.

Azula's breaths come more rushed and ragged as she pushes herself to stand. "Perhaps you underestimate yourself."

Her other hand is still pressing against her stomach as she leans forward on the fountain's ledge on shaky legs.

Aang is hovering over her shoulder, sliding closer until the heat from his body begins to permeate the robe. He reaches around Azula feeling for the buttons of the thick robe.

Just as quick she smacks his hand away. "Get your hands off me."

With a glare, Azula moves away, though she does not get far. The pain is too much so she leans heavily on the ledge again, hand pushing against her side, breathing harder.

"She isn't hurt." Katara insists though the first tendrils of doubt are creeping in as she notes the beads of sweat on Azula's forehead.

"I'm fine." Azula grits through her teeth.

Aang sees through it and when he closes the distance, Azula recoils from him. He isn't the one that is hurt though so he takes her other arm and gently leads her away from the curious eyes.

"I told you I'm fine." Azula hisses, even as she leans heavier against him. The pain is sharp and beginning to color her voice.

Once inside the stone walls of the temple and away from the rest, he pushes her back against the wall, his fingers deftly undoing the buttons of the robe. Once the garment falls open the silk dress clings tightly over the swollen stomach. Dropping to his knees, Aang runs his hands over the rounded surface, fingers searching for the energy nestled there.

"Well?"Azula demands sharply, her golden eyes are steady on the door. They could be followed and this whole thing could be out in the open.

Aang releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "He's fine. You must have just pulled something."

Azula lets out a shaky sigh and slips out of his grasp. "You must be so relieved." She mocks as stands with her back to him, buttoning up the robe.

Slowly he stands. "You should be too."

She gives a short laugh. "Please, do you think I like this?"

Ignoring the challenge in her words, Aang takes her arm again and pulls her down the temple hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" She demands even as she pulls against his grasp.

He doesn't answer but only leads her upstairs and down another corridor to a large set of doors. When they open it reveals a large open room, the foot of a bed can be seen through a doorway. Intrigued, Azula doesn't resist as he pulls her into the room and pushes her onto the bed. Once again he works the buttons of the robe open and pulling it off, before pushing her to lie back. Without complaint, she sinks into the soft bed and doesn't even fight him as he pulls her dress open over her stomach. A cool hand of water hums against the surface and she can feel the pain lessening with each breath.

"There, that should take care of it." He says lightly tracing the pale skin under his fingertips. "You have to take it easy."

Azula would scoff and bite out some sort of caustic remark about the peasant but the soft feel of a proper bed under her and the gentle strokes of his hand on her skin begin to lull her to sleep. The bed dips with his weight as he moves to lie beside her and a warm cover is drawn over them both. Azula doesn't fight him as he pulls her against his chest and even hums contentedly as his fingers gently toy with her hair. Her eyes drift close and sleep overtakes her.

Oooo

Azula is drifting in that space between asleep and awake. She feels warm and comfortable. It's been ages since she has felt this at ease. Her bed partner shifts against her side as she lies on her back and she feels gentle fingers tracing the skin of her stomach. His hand settles over the curve but is barely able to cover it.

"Do you really not like this?" His voice is a low rumble almost as if he is wary of her answer.

She opens her eyes just enough to see the pensive look on Aang's face, the slight crease of his forehead, and how his dark gray eyes are locked where his hand is splayed on her belly.

There is so much she could say. It's not that she dislikes being pregnant but it has not gone her way. On the day of the Winter Solstice she had made the offer to bear his children. He had been so frustrated and distraught over the bleakness of the situation that it twisted at something inside of her. Azula is not one to give in though so she rationalized her spur of the moment offer as a way to farther cement their connection. Having the Avatar enamored with her could only work in her favor and bearing his child could only solidify her hold over him.

However, she did not count on his anger at being betrayed. Azula could explain that she had to get back to the palace and discover her father's plans but would he really believe she had been working against the Fire Lord? And if she is honest with herself then she knows that she wasn't working to help the Avatar win either. True, she all but pushed Zuko his way so he could learn Fire Bending but Azula had no intention of actively doing anything to help, aside from delivering some crucial information here and there.

Ba Sing Se had changed all of that. Azula had thought she would give the other side a leg up in defeating Ozai but she had planned to remove herself from the confrontation and see who came out on top. If the Avatar won then surely being the mother of his child would carry a heavy weight and, if not, then she would have a strong heir for the Fire Nation throne. She had not thought Aang might seek to replace her or Ozai would find out before she had a chance to remove him from her path.

She remembers the hurt of playing witness to stolen kisses and the terrible realization that not one person in her life had ever really cared for her. Her mother despised her. Her father used her. Zuko feared her (and for good reason). The rage and anger had welled up inside of her and whatever that spirit was that had attached itself to her had fed off it while whispering in her ear. It had all led to her lashing out at both the Avatar and the Fire Lord and setting off this whole sequence of events. Now she is stripped of her power and imprisoned. However, Azula is never a woman to be kept down for long.

She meets his questing eyes and even in the light of the fading sun she can see the trepidation there, the fear of rejection. He worries she will refuse him, the baby, and more. While things have not gone how she thought they would does not mean that she still can't come out on top. Azula smiles and after a moment he gives a hesitant one in return.

"I don't dislike it." She says warmly as her hand covers his where it rests on her stomach. "I just thought it would be different?"

"Different how?"

There are so many ways she could answer his question but she is never one to reveal too much.

"You wouldn't have hated me for one thing."

He doesn't answer and despite her resolve to not look at him, curiosity gets the best of her and she risks a glance up. The silver of his eyes is dark and the set of his mouth bitter.

"I don't hate you." He says quietly. "But you've turned on me for the last time, Azula. We made this decision together and you aren't going to work against me any longer."

The words are strong and authoritative. In another time they may have served to draw her in closer but right now it only serves to irritate her. She sits up, pushing his hand off of her.

"Keep telling yourself that, Avatar, but it won't lighten the guilt you feel."

She manages to irritate him too.

"I don't feel guilty."

Azula makes a derisive noise. "Please." Standing, she scoops up the robe from its place on the floor."It's written all over your face. You really couldn't be more transparent."

"What would I have to feel guilty about?" Aang demands as he slides off the bed to stand behind her.

Azula shakes her head as she buttons the robe up. "Any number of things: lying to your friends, mistreating the mother of your child, maybe even flings with little Water Benders, Who am I to know what goes on in that head of yours?"

When he doesn't respond, Azula tosses a look over her shoulder. His glare could rival Ozai's but she isn't concerned. Despite all that has happened, the Avatar is not the Fire Lord and Azula is reasonably confident of her standing with him. With a smirk she turns back around and smoothes her hands down the sides of her robe. Her smirk widens as she feels the heat of his gaze following the trail her fingers take.

"Your son is hungry. That peasant girl better have something good for supper." Azula says with an airy tone as she steps into the other room.

She feels him catch up to her and his hand on her lower back as he gently guides her to the door and opens it. Stepping through it with the Avatar by her side, Azula reminds herself that there is more than one way to defeat the Fire Lord.

Oooo

After supper the group breaks off in various directions. Aang and Zuko have both been pulled away by Hakoda and Iroh presumably to speak about the upcoming offensive against the Fire Nation. Sokka and Suki have predictably disappeared and Katara tries to not think about that anymore than necessary.

Katara mulls over the mountain of chores staring her in the face. Dirty dishes do not appeal, instead she finds her attention focused on the Fire Bender seated near the otherwise vacant fire. No words have been said concerning their earlier skirmish. The fact that Azula did not fight back did not go unnoticed. It only adds to the deepening mystery surrounding the Fire Nation Princess. Slowly she walks towards Azula. The other woman doesn't indicate she has noticed Katara's presence at all, instead, focusing all her attention on the book in her hand. Cautiously, Katara takes a seat a few feet away.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Azula's tone is mocking as she turns the page.

Katara presses her lips together, holding back sarcastic words. "I wanted to apologize for attacking you earlier. I shouldn't have done that."

Azula looks up from her book and studies Katara with her piercing stare. "No, you shouldn't have but we both know why you did."

Remorse morphs into shock. "What?"

Azula shifts to face Katara more."You heard me. If anything those ears of yours work beautifully."

Katara shakes her head. "Why do you think I did it?"

Azula licks her lips as she smiles. "You're jealous."

"Absolutely not." There is no way Katara is jealous of Azula. "Why would I be jealous of you?" There is nothing to be jealous of Azula about.

"You're jealous of the attention the Avatar pays to me." Azula says patiently as if waiting for Katara to catch up.

"I just don't know why he keeps you around." Katara doesn't understand Aang's decision to hold Azula prisoner here.

Azula's smile turns more mischievous at this. "Oh, deep down I think you do."

Katara narrows her eyes at the Princess. "I'm not playing games with you Azula." The woman is pure manipulation. Zuko has spent hours scathing about his sister's methods.

"I'm not playing them either, peasant but surely by now you know that men have needs." Azula says with a haughty air.

"Needs?" Katara bites out at her. Gran Gran had been clear in her warnings to Katara about men and even Sokka to an extent when he wasn't busy wielding a boomerang in the direction of any male that came in proximity of his sister. Azula's proposal is just unfathomable. "Aang isn't like that. He's a monk for spirit's sake."

Azula's laugh is musical and genuine. "Don't think that his being a monk means anything. The Air Benders weren't exactly chaste or celibate. Where exactly did you think little Air Benders came from?" Silently, Azula fumes at the demanding nature of the Avatar. He cares little for the time of day or night, just that Azula is close by and compliant. She should enjoy the attention as he does always put her pleasure first but the sheer fact that she is his prisoner is what burns her about it the most. "In case you haven't noticed, the Avatar is a rather prime physical being." The following smirk says Azula has noticed Katara's interest.

Katara doesn't know what to say to this. The insinuation that Aang and Azula….she's the enemy, he's the Avatar.

"You're a prisoner." Katara blurts as she knows Azula is trying to manipulate her for some reason.

The Princess stands and adjusts the robe, smoothing out the material over her waist as she turns away from the Water Bender. It does well to hide the belly as baby is easily mistaken for bulky clothing but she doesn't want to draw undue attention to her stomach in a conversation fraught with taunts of the Avatar's sexual interest in her.

"As if that matters? The Fire Lord makes use of prisoners as do the generals, soldiers; even the cooks have a go. Ask any woman unfortunate enough to be captured just what protection the label _prisoner _gives to her. Why would the Avatar be any different?"

Katara glares at Azula's back. "Aang isn't like that." She repeats with an edge to her voice.

Azula smirks over her shoulder. "Even a certain banished prince had his fun with the occasional peasant girl from time to time. Perhaps so would a chieftain far away from home." Azula's sarcastic tone is a dare to Katara. "I would even go so far as to say that a particular Water Tribe warrior would if he didn't already have a fan girl of his own."

Katara seethes at Azula's back as the water flow in the fountain spouts high and becomes erratic. Azula eyes this before turning slightly to meet her glare.

"Have I struck a nerve?" Azula asks innocently. "Perhaps you don't like the truth?"

She notes Katara's clenched fists, the rigid stance and flaring blue eyes. Father was right that the Water Bender has spirit. Ozai would relish every minute of breaking her down. Thoughts of the Fire Lord dampens Azula's playful mood and she turns away from the blue eyed woman.

"Chase the Avatar all you want but you won't catch him." With another glance over her shoulder, Azula adds "Even if you did, then I doubt you would like it. Demigods can be so _insatiable_."

Being a Princess, Azula never had much contact with boys, especially not young, healthy, teenage boys who have had their first taste of a woman. Before when she was still Azula, Princess of Fire, she had set the pace of things and orchestrated their trysts. It went according to her appetites but now that she is Azula, prisoner of the Avatar, she finds that his hunger is more than what she thought and she can barely keep up.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, Azula, but it won't work." Katara strives to rein in her anger. Azula is just trying to get to her with more lies and deception.

"I am doing nothing more than having a conversation with you involving one of your favorite people."A smile hints on her lips. "Isn't that what girls do: gossip about boys, chat about clothing? Aang so does want us to be friends."

Katara's head is shaking as she stands to stare Azula down. "We are not friends and we never will be. You are nothing more than an evil witch."

Azula arches an eyebrow. "Witch? Even my own father had no qualms about calling me a bitch before he nearly beat me to death."

A shiver runs through Katara at Azula's words. "You're lying."

Azula smirks at this. "Not all fathers are loving and kind. I doubt your father ever raised a hand to you." The answer shows on the Water Bender's face. "But we weren't talking about fathers were we? We were discussing the Avatar's reasons for keeping me around."

Some minute part of her questions just what she is doing antagonizing Katara like this. Azula feels small and diminished. She yearns to be back on top again. Besides, she thinks with a teasing glance at the Water Bender, if the peasant were foolish enough to attack her again, then the Avatar's possessiveness would make for an interesting show.

"I'm not doing this with you, Azula. Go and amuse yourself some other way." Katara shakes her head.

"You're right. Perhaps a nap is in order. Even though the Avatar's bed is rather comfortable, I doubt I will sleep in it much tonight anyway." Azula smirks as she stares into Katara's vibrant blue eyes. "Good night, Water Bender." She says congenially as she walks off.

At the door to the temple she glances back at the furious woman in her wake.

Oooo

Zuko opens the door on the second knock. He is only slightly less grumpy to see the wide blue eyes of Katara ripping him from a peaceful sleep.

Before he can ask, she blurts out, "Azula always lies."

The shock raises his eyebrow. "What?"

Katara lets out a sharp sigh as she shifts her weight closer. "You said she always lies, right?"

A noise down the hall draws their attention. It wouldn't do well to have the Chief's daughter seen outside his room late at night so Zuko pulls her inside and shuts the door.

"Yes, Azula lies. Is that why you woke me up?" Being grumpy and confused is not a good combination for the Prince.

Katara crosses her arms over her chest in a protective gesture. "Yes."

He wants to growl at her but he can tell that something is bothering her. "What did Azula say to you?"

The Water Bender fidgets shifting her weight from one foot to the other and looking away from him. Whatever Azula has done has hit hard.

"Katara!"

Blue eyes snap to his. "What?"

Zuko breathes deep willing himself to be calm. "Just tell me what she did."

She looks away from him again and a slight blush spreads across her cheeks."Men have needs, right?"

Zuko scowls at her. "What are you talking about?"

Katara's agitation is clear as she turns away from him and paces in the small space of his bedroom. "She said that men have needs and that even you would _make use_ of a prisoner or a peasant girl from time to time."

He's glad she is turned away from him right now so she can't see the shock on his face. His mind races with just what Azula is trying to accomplish.

Katara can't bear to look at Zuko right now, especially when his hair is tousled from sleep and he is stripped to the waist. Her face is flaming hot with embarrassment but she simply doesn't know what else to do. The longer he is silent the more her anxiety gets to her until she gives in and turns to look at him.

It's as if he is frozen in place but when she meets his eyes, he answers, "Never a prisoner and never a peasant."

Katara blinks in confusion. "Meaning what?"

Zuko shakes his head as he looks away from her. "She wasn't a peasant. She was a friend. I would never force anyone if that is what Azula tried to tell you."

He isn't sure what game his sister is playing with Katara but he doesn't appreciate it, not one bit.

Katara looks away from him. Something about his admission bothers her. "Who was she?"

He almost looks as if he doesn't want to answer. "Mai. I met up with her a few times while I was hunting the Avatar but I never thought she would tell Azula."

Mai understands Azula's manipulative nature as well as Zuko does.

Katara feels a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Oh." It's all she can manage to say to this news of his relationship with the knife-wielding noblewoman.

"I've known her for most of my life but Mai is just a friend." He tries to reassure her.

Katara holds up a hand as she turns away from the pleading look on his face. "Stop, it's really none of my business." It isn't and it shouldn't bother her but it does.

Zuko turns to pace away from her in frustration. What game is Azula playing to sell him out with Katara?

"Why would she be talking to you about me anyway?" He stands with his back to her, hands on his hips, boiling with anger.

"What?" Katara asks perplexed. "We weren't talking about you, not really. We were talking about why Aang keeps her around."

Of course it all comes back to the Avatar. It's Zuko's stomach that sinks this time until he puts it together.

Turning to face her, he asks "She told you the reason he keeps her around is because men have needs?"

Katara can only nod.

Zuko rolls his eyes. "Oh, for Agni's sake!"

"What?" She asks in genuine confusion.

Frustrated, Zuko runs a hand through his hair. "For Azula sometimes the lies are the truth." He pauses to let it sink in and when he sees her blue eyes flare, he continues. "It's not me you should be talking to right now."

"You know something." She states more than accuses.

A sort of acceptance crosses the Prince's face but his only reply is to reach behind him and to open the door.

**_A/N: Sorry it has taken so long but I hope you enjoy! I will be updating my other story as soon as I can. _**


End file.
